New school, new life, new love !
by SugarStorm
Summary: Lucy moves for an unknown reasons to another new school. Fairy Tail high school! Everyone is trying to be friendly and to make friends with her, but she answers them rudely and always wants to be left alone. Shame that a certain pink-haired boy doesn't think the same thing, and plans to do the exact opposite. (T/M for STRONG LANGUAGE)
1. Chapter 1 Another school

**Author's note:** Hello guys! *waves her hand* here's a new story! I always wanted to make a nalu fanfic based on the 2nd ova, but I didn't got any ideas, until now! Ehehe... **(**please don't ask me how I got the idea! I don't have a good memory :'( **) **

So yeah, Lucy may be a little ooc at the beginning, but don't worry everything will turn back to normal somewhere in the story...or so i hope...a-anyways, enjoy the reading and don't forget to leave a review! even if it's something like this: :D I still appreciate it. *winks*

**p.s** All characters belong to our beloved Hiro Mashima!

* * *

Lucy sighed, looking at the huge golden gate.

"_Fairy Tail ... Huh ..._" She whispered to herself, before sighing again and shaking her head. Another school that wasn't made for her. Another place that would have rejected her. Another place and lives, she would have destroyed because of her stupid selfishness.

* * *

Lucy sighed for the millionth time that morning and knocked on the door before she heard a harsh and husky voice say, from the other side of the door:

"_Come in._" Lucy did as it said and opened the huge door. The red room was huge and on its right there were huge windows that reached down till the ground and occupied all the wall. In front of the door at the end of the room was an empty desk with a pair of brown leather armchairs vintage style, in front of it.

It seemed that there was no one there, or so she thought. Suddenly, from behind the desk a dwarf old man came up to Lucy, who remained unaltered by the sudden appearance of the old man. Lucy bowed in front of the man who looked at his watch and chuckled.

"_As usual you guys are always on time, _(the family)_, eh?_" Lucy raised an eyebrow while maintaining an expressionless face. The man sighed and shook his head, motioning her to sit down on a chair but the girl shook her head slightly, remaining straight as a pole in her position.

The only human thing you could see in her, was her chest rising and falling, showing that at least that person which looked like a statue, could breathe. The man sighed again and ran a hand on his old and wrinkled face, and then through his white hair.

"_Look, Lucy Hea-_"

"_Lucy Ashley, sir._" Lucy corrected him.

"_Sigh ... Are you really going to hide your name._"

"_Yes._"

"_I can't understand you, little girl._" The man went towards a chair and turned it around so he could look at Lucy while he was sitting. Even if he was old he was still a man of great prestige and was recognized and feared by everyone who knew or heard of him.

"_Why do you want to hide your last name? It can't be because your moth-_"

"_It was my own choice, sir._" Lucy interrupted him again coldly, before they would touch hot topics. The man looked at the girl soured before shaking his head. His mother would have been really sad to see what her little shining star has become.

"_I 'll spare you the introduction of this school._ _Your first lesson is about to begin in exactly …_" The petite man looked at his watch.

"_30 min._" He looked up at the girl before jumping down from the chair and bringing his hands behind his back as he approached her.

"_Get out of this building and go in the one beside, third floor, after turning the first right, go straight down the hall and is the second door on the left._" Lucy nodded and watched as the old man was returning to his desk mumbling something that she didn't care to listen.

"_Mr. Dreyar._" The man turned, frowning.

"_How many times have I told you not to call me that way, Lucy, me and your moth- Your family were very close, call me Makarov._" But the man already knew, that he was talking with a wall and that she would never do as he had said.

_God, this girl, if she continues like this, at this rate she will die of coldness, not of loneliness! ... Ah, Layla, How sorry I'm for you ... _Makarov thought, recalling the old times of his youth.

**-Flashback-**

"_Makarov._" A sweet and calm voice spoke. The 'young' (a couple of years ago, is not that he was so young..but I still wanted to write young ehehe ...) man turned around and smiled seeing a blonde in her early twenties, holding hands with a little girl who looked like her split image.

He approached the kid, not surprisingly she was at his same height and patted her head. The girl jumped at the touch, and she hid behind her mother's skirt, giving small peeks from time to time at the old man.

"_Ehehe, don't be afraid Lucy, dear. Come, and meet a friend of mom's._" Layla said, reaching her hand for her daughter, who took it with uncertainty.

"_Lucy, this man is Makarov Dreyar._"

"_Just call me Makarov or master, Princess!_" The petite man said, smiling at her, while taking her little hand and placing his lips over it, making a bow. Lucy giggled and smiled at her mother.

"_See? I told you he was a friend._" Lucy over time grew closer to Makarov and every time he came to visit she would ask a lot of questions, such as, how was the world out there (since she couldn't go out of her estate) what is magic, what are the myths, what are the meanings that the constellation held. The questions about the last topic in the last years became more and more frequent.

"_You really like constellation, huh, Lucy?_ "Makarov said, sitting on the floor next to Lucy in a gazebo that was close to a small artificial river in the garden. Lucy, waved her little feet in the water while doing some big nods with her head.

"_I loooove constellations. I want to have the same kind of magic as my mother! Ehehe_" Lucy chuckled showing a huge grin on her lips, that reminded him exactly of her mother.

**-End of flashback-**

"_Sigh ... Where's that happy and radiant Lucy, that there was once..._"

"_She died together with that day._" Lucy said, or rather, the current ice princess replied to Makarov that hadn't even realized that he said his thoughts aloud. He coughed, trying to hide the obvious embarrassment, as he continued to advance toward his desk.

"_Go, fast, if you don't want to be late._"

"_There are 26 minutes left, if I increase my speed by 25 k / h, I'll arrive there with exactly 5 min in __advance._" (I've wrote there some random values, math was never my strong point ... I still wonder why ..) The old man rolled his eyes and asked:

"_Since you're still here, I have the feeling that you want to say something important._" Lucy nodded slightly.

"_Sir …_"

Makarov watched out the window, Lucy leaving the building and going to the next one, passing beside the immense fountain that was in the middle of the road.

"_Oh, Layla, now I really feel pity for you ... Your dear and happy family is slowly falling apart ..._"

* * *

"_Ok, class, shut up for a second and listen to me I have something important to announce!_" Gildarts said, slamming the register on the desk.

"_And then, this jerk here began to scream like a little girl saying: Kyaaaaaa, Erza not the face, not the face! Buahahahaa_" A pink-haired boy shouted in the room making everyone laugh.

"_H-hey, with this face I've captured the heart of loads of hot chicks!_" An orange-haired boy shouted before taking the other boy by the collar.

"_K-kids I sai-_"

"_Haaah? Wanna go, kitty cat? Bring it on, Imma gonna smash ya face!_"

"_I fucking told you to be quiet!_" Gildarts shouted, making the desks and other things around shake. All the students immediately ran to sit down at their places, except one. The idiot of the class.

"_What? You're all afraid now, eh? Muahahaha, pussies!_"

"S_hhhh! Natsu you're going to anger Gildarts more!_"

"_Well, I don't ca-_" A chalk flew toward the idiot's head, sending him K.O.

"_... Sigh ... Place the idiot at his desk._" 2 boys stood up and took the boy's body and threw it towards the back of the room, making so he would hit the wall and consequently wake him up.

"_H-huh,? W-where I am?_"

"_So, guys, today we have a new student, be friendly with her. Come in._" The door opened and a young girl walked in. She was charming and with an immense chest, skinny legs that were exposed perfectly, by the miniskirt she wore, she had porcelain white skin and gold blond hair which at every movement she did, they were dancing gracefully, and she had shiny pink plump lips. But what Natsu noticed, beside that provocative body, were those cold and dark chocolate brown eyes, that could freeze anything.

"_What's your name, miss?_" Gildarts asked, examining her body from head to toe. Even though he had a daughter and had a certain age, this man was a pervert, but he wasn't the pedophile type, to make it clear.

"_It's_ _Lucy Ashley, professor, and I would appreciate if you would stop staring at my chest._" The room quickly filled with screams, whistles and laughter.

"_Hehehe, you got me. Well, tell us about yoursel-_"

"_The introduction should have lasted exactly 5 min. It's been 10, before I came and 7 when I came in, the lesson is delayed by 12 minutes._" Everyone in the class looked at her astonished.

"_I would like you to do your duty, and show me the place where I should sit down._"

"_A-ah? Y-yes, of course. At back of the room near the window in front of Gray._" The professor came out of his stupor and pointed to an empty desk on the left in front of a guy who wasn't wearing a uniform, or rather he was bare chest. As she walked she noticed something eye-catching across the room. A pink-haired boy, getting up from the floor.

_Like seriously? Pink? _Lucy thought as she walked to her desk and sat down.

"_Okay guys, today ... We will .. Zzzz_" The man fell into a deep sleep slamming his head on the desk. Lucy wasn't surprised, or rather she couldn't be surprised; after all, this place-

"_Hey, whatcha doin'?_" Lucy heard a low and mature voice talking behind her, but she ignored it and took a book from her bag. In a matter of seconds she was surrounded by everyone and assaulted by questions of various kinds.

"_Hey, do you come from America?_"

"_What's your favorite color?_"

"_Do you have a boyfriend?_"

"_Where do you live?_"

"_What are your hobbies?_" Etc... Lucy felt her nerves boil inside her, but due to the iron mask she was wearing, no emotion could have been seen.

"_Hey, what book are you reading?_" A petite girl with short blue hair asked, slightly lifting the book in the blonde's hands, but when she looked up again, she met Lucy's deadly gaze. The blue-haired girl yelped as she hid behind a man of robust stature and full of piercings on his face and other exposed parts.

"_Oi, Blondie, ya know it's rude to not answer?_"

"_Oi, Pinky ya know it's rude to be so close to a person?_" Lucy replied with the same tone of voice, without looking up from her book. The pink-haired boy was a few centimeters from her face, making it seem that their noses were barely touching. Even if she was reading she could have still heard him coming and sitting in front of her.

"_Buahahahah, Pinky! Pinky she called him!_"

"_Ahahaha, you got owned Natsu!_"

"_This girl has balls!_"

"_You heard that, pinky, it's rude to be so close to a person!_"

"_Even the great salamander, got screwed by a blonde chick! Gihihihi_" Natsu blushed slightly hearing everyone teasing him and laughing at him.

"_O-oi, big tits! How dare you call me, Pinky?_"

"_Big tits?_" Lucy repeated looking up, as she raised an eyebrow. Cold and dark chocolate eyes met burning black ones. Natsu could see in those lifeless eyes the enormous amount of pain, agony, sadness, but mostly despair that they held. All emotions that no one could see from outside. This girl was slowly dying inside.

"_O-oi, you-_" At that moment the bell rang and Lucy jumped from her seat, startling everyone. She glared at the boys who stood in front of her, and they moved immediately out of her way.

"_Tch, what nerves, but I like her attitude, what do ya think 'pinky'? Pff.._" A guy who was in his underwear asked, looking down at Natsu who was still shamelessly sprawled on the chair in front of Lucy's desk. His lost gaze was fixed on the door.

"_Oi, asshole are you okay?_" The dark-haired boy kicked him in the gut making him get back to reality.

"_Ack! The fuck are ya doin', stripper?!_" Natsu stood up and took the boy by the necklace, which in turn took him by the scarf. They glared at each other while insulting in the strangest and indecent ways, that you could ever imagine, before they started fighting.

* * *

Lucy walked into the cafeteria and went towards the cashier and asked a macchiato, a sandwich with lettuce, tomatoes and cheese, and a box of strawberry Pocky, which she would have saved for later. She paid quickly and immediately ran away from there.

She went into the back garden and looked around for a hidden and free place where she could eat her food in peace without being noticed. When she found one, that was shadowed by an oak tree, she ran over there and sat on the edge of the rocky low wall that surrounded the oak, and inhaled the fresh air with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes again she saw a couple of lovers walking together with their arms full of food bags of various kinds.

"_The girl will fall._" Lucy whispered, and in fact the girl fell and started to cry like a little girl. The blonde suddenly heard someone clapping and glanced slowly towards her left. A young girl with a stunning body, maybe a year older than her, with long white hair, huge bright blue eyes and a radiant smile on her lips was approaching her, spraying happiness and admiration from every pore.

"_Woah! You can see the future?!_" The girl asked, sitting down next to Lucy, and a little too close to her. Lucy scoffed, and moved away from her.

"_I can't see the future. It was simply predictable. The girl was constantly stumbling and the weight that she was carrying in her arms exerted pressure, causing the fall._" Lucy explained as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"_Woah, you're very smart aren't you?_" Lucy didn't deign to answer and she finished her sandwich, occasionally drinking her coffee under the amused gaze of the white-haired girl. When Lucy finished eating, she picked up her stuff and stood up followed by the girl who coughed to get her attention, but she had no results.

"_N-nice to meet you, I'm Mirajane Strauss, you can call me Mira_." She ran in front of Lucy and extended her hand to shake hands. Lucy looked at it and then up at her.

"_The pleasure is all yours._" Lucy passed beside her and threw the handkerchief, along with the plastic cup and the paper in which her sandwich was wrapped, in the trashcan.

"_How cold ..._" Mirajane whispered.

"_Shut up, flame brains!_" A guy who was coming towards them shouted.

"_It's all your fault that we have been invoked and scolded by the principal!_"

"_Haaaaah? You were the one who destroyed the windows not me, ice-ass!_"

"_Yeah, but you were the one to make a huge hole in the wall, tabasco breath!_"

"_Natsu, Gray!_" Mirajane shouted waving her hand above her head in the air, taking Lucy who was walking away while eating a Pocky, by the arm and making her turn back.

"_Oh, Mira what are you doing with the ice princess?_" Gray asked, showing a pleased smile to the blonde, who frowned back.

"_Ice Princess?_"

"_Yes, like that you've been nicknamed Blondie._" Natsu said, complaining about his grumbling belly. They've been in the principal's office for the entire break and they were on their way to go get something to eat when they met Mirajane and Lucy. Lucy snorted, nibbling on her strawberry Pocky stick.

"_Hey, give me a bite!_" Natsu said, approaching Lucy keeping his eyes fixed on the Pocky stick in her hand.

"**_No._**"

"_Awww, come on, I didn't eat anything, just a small bite, will ya?_" Lucy stepped back looking at the stick and then at the hungry Natsu, who's drool was coming from his mouth shamelessly.

"_Make one more step and you will find yourself in the infirmary._" She threatened him, finishing eating the stick and slipping her hand inside the box to find that there was only one more stick left and in that moment she had an idea.

She took the stick out and put it between her pink lips, as she shook the box to show the hungry guy in front of her that there was nothing left, and a smirk made its way on her cold face. Natsu frowned, giving off a strong amount of heat as he approached Lucy. He took her by the jaw and bit the stick on the other side and started moving closer to her. Surprised by his movements, Lucy let go of the stick from her mouth and it ended up straight in Natsu's mouth.

"_Ehehe, sweet._" He said, licking his lips before showing a creepy smirk. The next thing that Natsu saw was pink laced panties and then the utter darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 Oh, no she didn't !

_Ugh! My head is pounding! What the fuck happened to me?_ Natsu thought squeezing his eyes. He didn't had the strength to get up, but he managed to open his eyes slowly.

"_Sigh ..._"

"_Ahahahhaha! You gotta be kidding me, right?! Ahahahaha!_"

"_The heck? ... That voice-_"

"_I told ya! The new hot chick, kicked him right in the face and sent him against the old tree that is in the back garden! Ahahaha, and the idiot passed out! Passed out I tell you! Buahahaahhaha_"

"_What did you say?_" Natsu said in a low voice, startling the 2 guys who were talking or rather making fun of him.

"_fuck, flaming head, don't scare me so suddenly!_" Gray said, sighing.

"_Gihihihi, Salamander, you look like shit! Did something happened? Pff...Ahahahaha _"

"_I asked you what did you say._" Natsu asked, glaring furiously to Gray and Gajeel.

"_That thing from before?_" Natsu nodded.

"_Ehehehe, well, you see, dear n.1 of the school, you .._" Gray walked over to him, bowing down and smiled at him in the face, or rather smirked and slowly said:

"_You've been beaten up by a hot chick in a single move, and everyone knows it know, Ahahaha-_" For a second Gray's hair almost caught fire, since Natsu's whole body has been involved in fire, burning everything around him.

"_T-that bitch ... I'm gonna make her pay ... Oh, how I'm gonna make her pay for having humiliated the great Natsu Dragneel, the strongest fighter of Fairy Tail. Kekeke_"

* * *

"_Ok, guys I want everyone in a line and when I call you out, I want you to hit with all your strength, that fucking lacrima, DID YA HEAR ME, BRATS?_" The professor said, shouting the last part.

"_Yes sir!_" Everyone shouted back and stood in line. Person after person, attacked the lacrima with all their strength, and it showed a number. A girl dressed elegantly in her uniform, red scarlet long hair, called Erza was in the first position, the second was that girl with white hair that after the incident with that pink-haired idiot had fainted, and the third was that guy in his underwear, which was together with the pink idiot.

"_Natsu Dragneel!_" The man shouted, and the called person advanced with a carefree air, his hands behind his head and with a huge grin on his lips.

"_Woaaaah! Natsu-samaaaaa!_"

"_I think, he will once again destroy the lacrima!_"

"_That man is insanely strong, just try to upset him and you'll find yourself in the afterlife in a matter of seconds!_"

"_There's nothing to be expected, he's the strongest of the school, after all!_" Lucy listened to the people's chats around her, silently.

_This idiot, that I knocked out with a single kick, is the strongest of the school? Pfff, don't make me laugh … _Lucy thought looking at the guy in the spotlight, preparing himself in front of the lacrima.

"_Ready?_"

"_When did I ever had to be ready?_" Natsu said, cracking his neck's bones. He lit up his fists in flames but before hitting the lacrima he looked at Lucy and smirked.

"_Oi, Blondie, imagine that this lacrima is you._" Lucy raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her big chest, ignoring the calls and the teasing around her. Natsu ran toward the tear, jumped into the air and hit it with all his strength and as usual destroying it into small crystals.

"_80.504_" The professor said, not surprised by the value that was out. That was the highest value that the lacrima has ever counted, and mostly it was normal that Natsu would have destroyed it, after all his magic was made to destroy things. Everyone cheered and whistled him, girls fainted while some males grouped around him to congratulate him, but Natsu ignored them and made his way towards Lucy.

He stopped in front of her and frowned, when he saw that she was glaring at him with the same intensity.

"_Did ya see that, mustard head? Next time you piss me off, you'll end up like that lacrima, ya heard me?_" Natsu threatened her, passing beside her while hitting her shoulder on purpose, but she didn't flinch.

"_Tch, stupid retarded ..._" Lucy murmured aloud, hoping he had heard her and indeed he had heard.

"_How did ya called me, bitch?_" Natsu lunged at her but was stopped by Gray and Gajeel in time.

"_Oi, calm down, bro, what's gotten into you?_"

"_That bitch called me stupid retarded!_" Natsu yelled trying to break free from their grip.

"_Natsu Dragneel! if you don't calm down and watch your mouth, I'll suspend you for the rest of the week!_" The man roared and Natsu calmed down, cursing under his breath as he went to sit on the bench next to the other.

"_Ahem. Then, the last one is Lucy Ashley!_" Lucy walked towards the lacrima and she could hear Natsu and the others making fun of her.

"_I think she won't even do zero! Ahahaha!_" Lucy bit her lower lip and sighed.

_Lucy calm down, remember! Don't use your magic, don't use all your strength ... _

"W_hat's the point in letting her do that? We're only wasting our time here!_"

_M-maybe I should-No! I can't, I have to restrain myself from using my magic ... if I use it... if I use-_

"_Oi, pink panties, don't stand there like a stone, we don't have all the time for ya, y'know? If you can't do it then don't do it, no matter what, you won't even be ranked!_"

_Pink panties !? Ok, this is too much! Now, I'm going there and I'll fill his face with my fists!_ Lucy thought, glaring fiercely at the boy with pink hair, which in turn raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest with a smug smirk.

"_Ready fo-_"

"_There's no need to ask me, Professor._" Everyone 'ooooh-ed' to her response.

"_Look at her how she boasts of being who knows who!You're pathetic! Get lost!_" Natsu yelled, turning on a switch inside Lucy.

"_Natsu Dragneel, another comment and you know what's gonna happen to you!_"

"_B-but-_"

"_Do you understand me, brat?!_"

"_Yes sir._" Lucy stepped back a little with her eyes closed. She was furious. No. More than furious. When she suddenly opened her eyes, she ran toward the lacrima and jumped into the air. She did a little twirl on herself, not caring that everyone could see her panties, and kicked with all her strength the lacrima, destroying it too like Natsu.

"9_-9-9-9-9-999.999_ ( the value is 999.999, just to make it clear...Since he was stuttering at the beginning)_ !?_" The teacher shouted seeing the value in the air. Lucy landed on the ground and ran a hand through her silky hair, while everyone was open-mouthed starring at her. Even the great Natsu Dragneel, could feel his cheeks getting somewhat warm as he looked at her dumbfounded. This girl managed to break Natsu's famous record.

"_I-I can't believe she broke Natsu Dragneel's famous record!_"

"_S-she's a monster!_"

"_I-Impossible!_"

"_Natsu lost to a girl in terms of strength?_" When Natsu heard the last gossip, he returned to reality and was overwhelmed by an enormous amount of rage for that girl but also something else, yet he ignored it.

"_You ..._" Natsu growled, clenching his fist. He got up from his seat and walked towards Lucy followed by the others who took him from behind and tried to restrain him.

"_How dare you humiliate me again! Let me go, I'm gonna make you pay for it! I'll punish that bitch!_" Natsu screamed struggling to get free. Lucy looked at Natsu coldly and then a smug smirk made its way across her shiny lips.

"_I'm really disappointed you know, to think that this is the full force of the great Natsu Dragneel..._" Lucy said, showing a mocking expression. The pink-haired boy roared, feeling like exploding at any moment.

"_Very well, Miss Ashley, but I have to disqualify you because you didn't use your magic._"Everyone looked at the professor surprised.

"_S-she didn't utilized her magic?_"

"_If without magic she is so strong, can you imagine how she is with magic?_"

"_Yeah, by the way what kind of magic has that girl?_"

"_I don't know, I've never seen her before today._" Everyone started to gossip again and the question about what kind of magic that blonde had, went inside Natsu's head and stuck on his stupid brain.

"_Tsk_." Lucy said, crossing her arms and looking away. In fact she was relieved that she had been able to restrain herself in time and she didn't use her magic.

"_Therefore, I invite you to-_" At that moment the bell rang giving the sign that the lesson was over.

"_Oh? Already finished? Well, then I'll call you back another day to take the test, Miss Ash- Huh? Where did she go?_ " Lucy ran towards the class and quickly took her stuff. She had to go out there and as soon as possible. She walked out of the classroom and down the stairs, glad that she hadn't met her classmates and especially that girl with white hair.

After Lucy had beaten Natsu up, the news spread throughout the school in a blink of an eye and this girl did nothing but stay near her and talk all the time, so it was hard for Lucy to concentrate on the book that she really wanted to read and moreover she heard from her towards the end of the lesson something about going out out together, and she really didn't want to do it, especially with this psychopathic girl.

She took the book from her bag and sighed looking at it, but little did she knew that she was going the wrong way.

* * *

"_Tch, that Blondie, after she humiliated me once again, she even ran away! Tomorrow I won't let her get away!_" Natsu yelled clenching his fist and looking at the sky.

"_Yes, yes- Oh look over there, I think you've got a visit from some friends._" Gray said, pointing towards the entrance gate occupied by an army of ... Delinquents? Natsu looked down, irritated because he had to get out of his moment of glory and smiled at what he saw.

"_Are you sure that the person we're looking for is here?_" The person who looked like the leader asked, kind of pissed.

"_What? Ya can't wait to see me? Well, now I'm here, ya happy?_" Natsu asked, moving closer towards them as he cracked his hands' bones. The 'leader' looked uncaring and then said:

"_Who the fuck are you, Pinky?_" Everyone, even Natsu, gasped.

"_O-oi,_ _ has_ _this man asked who's Natsu? Is he fucking insane?_"Gray asked, stepping back as he felt a deadly aura from Natsu.

_First that Blondie, kicked me and humiliates me 2 times in one day, then there's this asshole who says he doesn't know me, is there anything else that can go wrong?_ The angered boy thought as flames materialized around him.

"_I'm the great Natsu Dragneel, the No. 1 delinquent in the neighborhood, asshole, and you will be sorry for having pissed m-_"

"_Yes, yes, yes, as you say, look, you know some chick called Luigi, Lucas ...What the hell was her name? _"

"..._Lucy?_" Natsu asked, surprised.

"_Eligor._" They heard a female voice from the entrance of the building say. It was Lucy and she didn't seem surprised at all, but rather angry?

"_Oh, my dear Lucy, how are you?_"

"_Don't call me dear and get lost, I don't want to see you._" Lucy said coldly and ferociously, freezing the air around everyone.

"_E-Eligor?_"

"_D-did she just called him Eligor, one of the strongest delinquent called Death God?_"

"_But why is he so hurt and bruised?_"

"_Lucy, explain why you know this man._" Erza asked, but the blonde walked past her and Natsu, reading her book. Eligor approached her and blocked her path by sending a wave of air with his scythe, at her feet that she easily dodged by jumping back.

"_Tch, as usual cold and sadistic. Perhaps you forgot what you did to me?_" Eligor said, taking off his coat and showing a lot of deep wounds that a normal human would have died, with only one. Lucy stood up and put her book in her bag, all of it with calmness and indifference.

"_Oi, did you heard me, bitc-?_"

"_So what?_" Lucy said curtly.

"_It's not my business. Next time use your fucking head before upsetting me, and now get lost._" Lucy passed by him, under everyone's astonished gaze.

"_Oi, oi, oi, oi don't treat me so coldly, you forgot when we were comrades?_"

"_Comrades?_" Lucy said with a tone of voice obviously offended, as she turned around.

"_When was I ever, a comrade with a miserable delinquent, like you?_"

"_... Ahaha ... Ahahaahhaha_" Eligor laughed suddenly followed by his gang.

"_Ahaha, as usual the insightful and fierce Lucy Ashley! Or maybe it's better if I call you Lucy Hear-_" Everyone's eyes widened when they saw Eligor's body suddenly disappearing and then smashing against the school's building. Lucy lowered her right leg and glared.

"_Don't you dare say that name._"

* * *

**Author's note:** Woah, Natsu you're being the real bitch here! (that's cause Lucy is my favorite character) and ok, maybe even Natsu is ooc, but I swear they will turn to they normal self after that will happen...wanna know what? guess what? I'm not gonna tell you *smirks maliciously*ANYWAYS! I wonder what's going to happen next... theheehe *giggles* Do you have any ideas? maybe someone can guess or maybe not ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Leave me alone!

**Author's note:** Good news everyone my cut is healing quickly! I tried to write some words in these days but it hurt like hell! So I had to stop once in a while to not open my wound... Anyways, enjoy the reading *winks*

* * *

Everyone was amazed to see the great Eligor flying and bouncing against the school's wall as if he were a ball. Natsu's mouth, like that of all the others, was so wide open that it could have touched the ground.

_T-this ...This girl is ... W-wow ..._ He thought as a smirk formed on his lips and a bit of pink made its way to his cheeks.

"_A-attack her!_" Shouted one of Eligor's men. Before Lucy could turn around, an army of boys and girls flew through the air with weapons and magic circles around them ready to hit their one and only goal. Lucy.

_Oh boy..._ She thought, making a half pirouette on herself and positioning herself (is it right? Like... you know ...when you do judo or other fighting sports? *cough* I guess not *cough* A-anyways...) in an attack position, but her eyes widened seeing a huge man almost as a gorilla, jump at her. For sure, he would have squashed her if it wasn't for a boy with pink hair. Lucy looked surprised at the guy who kicked the gorilla in the face and landed in front of her, pulling her behind him, by the wrist.

"_W-what are you doing?_" Lucy asked, trying to sound strong and indifferent even though inside she was very surprised, as she struggled to break free from the grip of Natsu. He turned his head slightly over his shoulder and a smirk made its way across his lips seeing the pale pink on her cheeks growing stronger as she did everything to break free from his grip.

_Eeeeeh, so this is her weak point, huh? Ehehe how cute ... C-cute!? What the hell?! Natsu get a hold of yourself! This girl has humiliated you in front of everyone, she's a cold hearted bitch! M-maybe if I show her who is the real Natsu Dragneel she will get sweeter and maybe also fall in love with me ... F-fall in love with me!? Did I fucking lost my hea-!?_ Natsu's train of thoughts was stopped when a fist collided with his right cheek making him flinch a little, but not move at all.

Natsu moved his furious gaze toward the man who was now pissing himself in fear and took him by the wrist. In less than a second the man caught fire and the show wasn't pleasant at all. Lucy looked 'terrified' as the man groaned, cried and screamed in pain under the furious and insensitive gaze of that inhuman guy, who was setting him on fire.

"_B-Boss! Tch, die bastard!_" Yelled a man with a huge sword leaping into the air along with others. Natsu looked up surprised, but not for the fact that he was about to be attacked, but because a strange force pulled him back.

Lucy took advantage of the fact that she pulled Natsu strongly behind her and jumped in the air to make a twirl on herself and take a thing that looked like a whip's handle, which was close to a pair of keys on the pink garter on her right thigh. She moved it over her head in a circular motion and a river of stars came out from it making it look like a true whip.

"_Ahah, and whatcha' gonna do with that whip?! You gonna spank me Buahaha! Oh babe give it to me, I'm gonna teach you how to use it!_" Laughed one of the men not noticing the dead serious expression on Lucy's face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"_S-stupid! That's-_"

"_Fleuve d'etoiles..._" The serious girl whispered, suddenly opening her eyes as a yellow magic circle formed around her right eye. The blonde was ready to hit the enemies when a husky voice thundered in the air.

"_Lucy!_" Lucy startled and her attack deviated going to cut it over the heads of the people, who landed on the ground together with her. Suddenly there was a loud noise behind that army of boys and girls and they turned around to regret what they had seen.

At least 50 km radius from where they were, trees, buildings, street lamps and other things were practically cut in half. Lucy stood up to look behind her, her eyes returning from shiny gold to cold chocolate brown again. Makarov was there. Obviously angry, something that was very rare.

"_M-master-_"

"_Stop Mirajane._" Erza said, putting a hand in front of the white-haired girl. Mirajane swallowed and looked ahead, worried about the blonde who was glaring back at the old man.

"_Lucy. I know you're new and other things, but you have to know something important..._" Makarov said looking at the blonde with burning eyes, while she put back in place the whip on her garter and went to get her bag that wasn't too far away.

"_Dare only to do some damage to this school, and the same damage will be reflected on you with the same intensity. Did you heard me?_" Lucy wiped the dust from her bag and glared at the old man again.

"_I'm not interested in the future of this school, but if I'll be the cause of this pigsty's decline I'll take the blame at the appropriate time._" The girl turned around and ran beside the old man muttering a weak thank you, that didn't fail to notice to our Natsu's ears. The boy stood still, scratching his head. Confusion and curiosity written all over his face as he watched the old man sighed heavily and shook his head disappointed.

"_And you, rascals? Disappear from here before you feel the wrath of the President of fairy tail, if I see you again I'll make sure that you will see much more than fairies next time!_" The men shuddered at the thought and ran away in panic followed by their leader Eligor that ran after them with his tail between his legs.

"_Tch, hooligans ..._(said the one who has a school made of delinquents)" Makarov muttered under his breath, turning towards his students after observing the sky. It was getting dark.

"_What are you looking at? Go home before it becomes evening._" The kids nodded and fled towards their homes. Except a boy.

"_Natsu ... Sigh ... Go hom-_"

"_Why did that chick thank you, Gramps?_" Natsu asked. The old man could see very well the seriousness in his words and on his face, and couldn't suppress a smirk. He knew this hard-headed brat better than anyone else and a secret couldn't remain a secret no more than a day around him. If he wanted to know or want something he would've do anything to get it.

Well yes. He was a little of a spoiled brat, stubborn, vain, arrogant but also a loyal, funny, handsome and a real good friend. Natsu tilted his head with a raised eyebrow, to the old's reaction.

"_Ehehe, Natsu. you already know that. Even if I won't tell it you'll still find out your way, no?_" The man said, receiving a smirk from the boy.

And oh boy, how he would find out. There was nothing that could escape from our dear Natsu. Recently he was bored in class with nothing to do and hearing the same gossips again and again that he has memorized them all, got him sick and tired. He wanted to have fun. He wanted an adventure, and that mysterious blonde was just at ease.

"_Ehehe, then let the 'game' begin!_" Nastu chuckled wickedly while cracking his hands' knuckles.

* * *

Lucy arrived in front of the gate of her house and after she opened it,she ran into her house slamming the door behind her. She bit her lower lip before screaming out loud and starting to throw on the ground the first things that came to hand. Vases, shelves, plates, cabinets, she tossed everything on the ground, ignoring the fact that she was also hurting herself in the process, until she heard her keys move under her now illuminated a brilliant gold, skirt.

"_N-no ..._" Lucy whispered, dropping on the ground a cup.

"_NO!_" She took the keys and squeezed them tightly to her chest.

"_Please! Don't get out! I'm fine don't worry, please, don't come out!_" Lucy screamed dropping to her knees but this only served to make the keys tremble even more.

"_.. I'm begging you ... Don't come out ... Hic ... I'm trying to protect you from him ... Hic ... Do it for me ... Please ..._ "Lucy started crying and feeling something sticky on her hands, which were around her keys, she opened her eyes and looked down. Water was coming out of the keys, meaning that they were also crying. The pain that this woman was feeling was excruciating and only her spirits could understand it.

Lucy stood up when her keys stopped shaking and shine, returning to be normal keys and walked toward her room to fall powerless over her huge canopy bed.

**-The 'dream'-**

"_Lucy, my dear, where are you running? Do you know that like that, you will make me angry?_" The little Lucy turned around shaking, with pure terror in her eyes and saw a huge man obscured because of the white light coming from behind him. She could see that he was banging a whip against his left open palm.

"_N-no ..._" Lucy whispered, but she was too scared to run away or to actually shout for help. Those scared big eyes which looked like a deer's, observed as a wicked smile, pure of evil intent and somewhat illegal, made its way on the face of man.

"_Come, my love~. Come and have fun with daddy~. Ehehe._"_  
_

**-End of the 'dream'-**

"_N-nooooooooooooooooooo!_" Lucy opened her eyes wide open, breathing with difficulty. She sat up, still holding tight her keys to her chest.

_Again that nightmare ..._ She thought as she rubbed her eyes before looking at the clock. 6.30. She still had 30 minutes before going to school. After she sighed, with effort the blonde got up and went into the bathroom after taking a towel and another pair of her uniform as the one she wore was dirty and there was even a bit of her blood on it.

The shower lasted 20 min and the breakfast was an apple on the fly. She left the house chewing the last remnants of her apple, when she felt a sharp pain in her left hand when she touched the doorknob to close it. Looking down she saw a large cut on the palm.

"_Tch ..._" Lucy muttered, returning inside the house. She quickly bandaged her hand and kind of roughly since she was late, she hadn't time to lose on a stupid (big) cut on her hand. She looked down and her hand was a mess. She couldn't go at school with her hand like that and not expecting some questions from those annoying insects and especially that stupid pink-haired boy, so to cover up the mess that she did, she put on a fingerless black glove made of leather. She left the house and discovered that she had 1 min to get to school on time.

"_... Fucking stupid glass ..._" She constantly cursed under her breath jumping in the air to land on a rooftop and run quickly towards the school by jumping from a roof to another.

* * *

At the entrance of the school, there was Natsu with his arms crossed and a frightening serious expression as he looked at every street corner in front of him searching desperately with his wide onyx eyes for a blonde. He was obviously blocking the way to the guys who wanted to get into the school but no one could ask him to move because his expression grew more and more angry and around him, the heat was so unbearable that no one had the courage to approach.

_Where the fuck is that blonde chick, don't tell me she wants to skip school today?!_ Natsu thought, gritting his teeth as he frowned. He looked down at the watch on his right wrist to check the time and saw that she was late by exactly 4 min.

"_I swear that if she doesn't come right now, she'll regret bitterly for the rest of her life, being born as a woman and especially with that bod-_"

"_Move, Pinky, you're blocking the way._"

"_Hah?_" In that moment Natsu looked up and saw Lucy jumping over his head doing a split in the air. She landed a couple of steps behind him and then sprinted towards the school's entrance still having her ice expression on, as always.

"_That girl ... Anyway today's blue, huh? Ahahaha, don't worry I also like blue._"

"_What are you talking about, brat? And go to school, before I call prof. Evergreen and she turns you into a statue on the spot!_" Shouted the school janitor and Natsu turned towards him smiling widely.

"Oh, Don't worry, there's no need to call that old hag." The man watched how the school n.1's delinquent and scariest boy picked up his bag and started to run towards the school shouting all the way 'Blondie!' like he was some sort of a lover.

"_Tch, kids these days..._"

* * *

"_Okay class, I want you to sit down or if you want to to be standing make no sound while moving, I don't wanna hear any noise but if you want to speak, you can and if you want to talk about the new things on sorceress' magazine call me! Oh, and if you have questions on geography, well..Ummm ... C-consult the book, ok? However, don't give me boredom I have to do something important here. _" Prof. Wakaba said, sitting down after his speech taking an erotic magazine and started to laugh as he thumbed through the pages and smoke in the shape of hearts was coming out of his pipe. Everyone, as usual, stood up and did whatever they wanted.

"_Oi, Blondie, why did you came late today?_" Natsu asked, taking by the collar, the boy who was sitting in front of Lucy and throwing him somewhere in the room. Taking a seat, Natsu sniffed something. An unpleasant smell of metal.

Blood.

With his blacks sharp eyes and together with his impeccable nose, he was able to find the path that led straight to Lucy's left hand, covered by a black glove. He grabbed it, pretty harshly, surprising the girl who was reading a book.

"_W-w-what are you-_"

"_What's this?_" Natsu interrupted, glaring at her.

"_W-what is what? A-and let me go, to be touched by an insect like you, disgusts m-_"

"_I asked what is this._" The teen demanded, in a lower voice squeezing her hand in front of her face. Lucy flinched and stiffened suddenly, when she felt her keys move under her skirt.

_Shit ..._ The blonde girl thought, biting her lower lip and looking sideways to find a quick way to escape from there.

"_So w-!?_" Natsu didn't have time to ask again that he was taken by the scarf and with a launch by loading on her back, judo style, Lucy threw him against a couple of desks and especially Gray.

"_What the fuck is wrong with you, Tabasco breath?! Haaah? Wanna go?_" The blonde took to her advantage the fact that Gray, was shaking Natsu by the collar, to get away from the classroom.

"_Let me go, frozen brain, I have more important things to do!_" Having said that Natsu shifted Gray and ran after Lucy.

"_Oi, Blondieeeee!_"

_Hyeeeekk! What the- What is that guy?! How the hell did he get here so fast?!_ Lucy thought seeing the pink-haired boy run like a beast behind her.

"_Stooop!_"

_And you think I'd stop, if you would tell me to!? As if! _Lucy on the contrary accelerated and when she was a few meters in front of her, a small bridge which connected the first building with the second one, she went straight toward the side bars and jumped over them.

"_Lucy!_" Lucy heard her name being called as she jumped and looked up to see Natsu's figure, just above her ready to jump from the bridge as she did. She saw a strange expression on his face but she couldn't make out what it was.

_Lu ...cy -?! O-oh, no!_ Lucy fell into the fountain and before Natsu could catch her, she dragged herself across it and towards the edges to jumped out and run again towards an unknown destination.

* * *

"_Oi, Bondieeee! Where the hell are you !? Come out before I find you and do naughty things to you!_"

_Urghh! This guy doesn't want to leave me alone, does he!? And what the hell does he mean by naughty things!? _The exhausted blonde thought, hiding behind a locker in one of the hallways of the school. Wherever she went, Natsu would immediately find her. In the girls' bathrooms, in the garbage bins, in the trees, clinging outside the windows and so on... It was as if he had a certain power that allowed him to find her with great ease.

"_Blondieeeee!_"

"_Oh no ..._" Lucy again heard his growl deep in the hallway. It was like the 200th time that he would have find her and to make it clear, Lucy was very good at hiding when she was little and when she grew older she master it, becoming almost like a shadow.

BUT, shame that Natsu had a formidable sense of smell and hearing, and he could hear her feet and smell her sweet scent perfectly. Sniffing, the boy felt the blonde's scent becoming stronger and stronger each step he took forward.

_Ehehe! I found... you... E-eh?_ Natsu immediately turned the corner and was surprised when he saw no trace of the blonde. Scratching his head, he looked left and right, up and down, being very sure that Lucy would have been there. Her scent was still strong and above all things there was no sign that she had run off in another direction and that made Natsu a little frustrated and mad.

"_Tch ..Fuck ..._" Natsu continued to stutter curse words of various kinds slipping his hands in his pockets and kicking an imaginary stone while returning to class, obviously angry.

Lucy deeply sighed, after holding her breath for so long, leaning on the wall next to a door. She shook her head thinking how could a 'normal human being' haunt a person for so long, until she heard someone cough. She raised her head and met her savior.

Mirajane.

Mirajane had taken her by the arm in the last moment and pulled her inside a random classroom that was near there.

"_Sigh ... Since you saved me from that barbarian, as good education, now I shall address my thanks to you, but just this time._" Mirajane who was sitting on a table in front of the blonde, while swinging her legs back and forth, nodded and smiled before jumping down. She approached the other girl and took her left hand, with a hand-grip strangely very strong for her feminine size, and started to pull out the glove.

"_W-what do you think you are doing?! L-let me go!_" Lucy tried to free herself, but the white-haired girl ignored her and pulled her towards a cabinet where there was a first aid box. Mirajane forced Lucy to sit on a chair and started to remove the 'band' that was around her hand. In about 2 minutes, she finished bandaging her hand and Lucy, though she wouldn't admit it out loud, thought that she did a great job; because now she no longer felt that pain like before.

"_Better?_" The older girl asked and Lucy 'hmph-ed' crossing her arms over her huge chest, and looking away from her while cutely pouting.

"_Ehehe, I'll take that as a yes. Anyway Lucy ..._"Mirajane finished her sentence with a serious tone of voice, making Lucy move her eyes toward her.

"_Why did you cheat during the power classification?_"

"_W-what?_"

"_... Sigh ... There's no need to hide it from me, tell me, why did you use an amulet of strength, __instead of your magic?_" Lucy bit her lower lip looking at the girl's serious expression.

_How did she understand that I was using an amulet!? When I bought it, the cashier said perfectly, that it would have been impossible to carry out a difference!_

"_How ... H-how did you know I was using an amulet?_"

"_Let's say that nothing escapes my eyes ... Sigh ... Lucy, you knew very well that using an object that enhances your powers, wasn't allowed, right? Then, why did you use it?_" Lucy again shifted her gaze away and now she was staring at the floor as if trying to set it on fire.

"_... Why ... Why do you care? Why do you worry so much about me?_"

"_Because you're one of us Lucy. You're a member of the school, a member of our family._"

_F-family?_ Lucy's eyes widened, and a chill ran down her spine when she heard that word.

"_Family? Don't you dare group me with the rest of you commoners. I'm not and will never be, part of your so-called '__**family**__'!_" Lucy screamed stressing the last word as if it were a swear, she raised to her foot suddenly and knocked on the floor her chair.

"_Luc-_"

"_Go ahead and say it to the teachers, tell everyone, I don't care if they will expel me or if they will suspend me, I don't want to have anything to do with you. I want to be left alone. Is it really that hard to understand it?! _" The angry blond stepped out of the room like a storm, without letting the other girl have her say.

"_... Sigh ... Lucy ... Luckily I was the only one to notice it, otherwise you would have been worse than expelled by now ... I won't tell anyone, but, about the second thing... __We can't, or better we won't let you fall into the deep pits of darkness and despair, Lucy, we... _"

* * *

**Author's note:** What was her 'daddy' meaning by having fun? Who is Lucy protecting her stellar spirits from? What does Mirajane mean by 'we'? Will Lucy get laid by Natsu? ...wait, wait, wait, wait, w-what? U-ummm never mind the last one! *coughs while blushing furiously* W-well, the future is always a mystery, if it wasn't, what fun would there be?


	4. Chapter 4 Loki?

It's midnight in a dark and mysterious part of the city. Divided by a wall, two girls and a boy are discussing some very important matters.

"_So, she was followed by Elligor up to our school?_" Asked the sensual and very calm male voice.

"_Yes._" Replied shortly, a strong but calm female voice.

"_Sigh ... This isn't good .._"

"_What happened to her that she always had to change schools?_" Asked the other voice female.

"_I don't know exactly, I still have to do some research, but I surely know that, this woman brings with her some very dark and dangerous secrets and I'm going to find them out._" Explained the man and the 2 girls nodded even though he couldn't see them.

"_As long as I won't find bottom of this matter, try to keep an eye on her, but be careful. One never knows what to expect from someone like them. They are very dangerous and unpredictable._" The boy warned them as he turned to leave.

"_Sigh ... Okay, Jellal, but you also, be careful. We need you. Entirely._" One of the girls, the one with the fierce voice, said stressing the last word before receiving a chuckle from the boy.

* * *

The following days Natsu did nothing but run after Lucy from morning to night. He followed her everywhere like a stalker. Where you found Lucy, you **had** to also find Natsu, even half beaten out of reality by the blonde but he had to be there with her.

Lucy was walking one day while reading a book during the break, in the large garden that was behind the school, when suddenly she heard Natsu's voice. The girl immediately looked behind and in front of her while she was ready to do a sprint in any direction away from the crazy pink-haired boy.

"_Blondie move your fatass from there!_" Lucy heard someone yell and saw Gray coming out of the training ground naked, while furiously waving his hands above his head.

Already for Lucy, to see him naked, made her blushed a little but she didn't have time to turn away from him, that her gaze directed toward the voice of the boy who she hated a lot, coming from the sky.

"_Lucy!_" Lucy slowly opened her eyes to find herself face to face with no other than Natsu.

"_God, gurl for a second I thought your bird-brain, has died!_" Lucy heard Natsu's words and glared at him, making him understand that he had to distance himself from her within 3 seconds before dying from over-bleeding. But to stop him were the people's calls who were around them.

"_Good catch, Natsu!_"

"_Ehehe, only Natsu can melt the ice princess' heart, with his 'fire'!_"

"_Oi, you two, go and do these things in another place!_"

"_We could have expected it from Natsu to do certain things in public, but I would have never imagined that the blonde monster would have done it too!_" Lucy raised an eyebrow to their comments not only for the new nickname, but for the fact that everyone was whistling, making photos and the girls were shrieking while blushing. Lucy looked at Natsu and finally understood the position in which they were.

Lucy was pinned on the ground, with Natsu straddling on top of her, while his face was dangerously close to hers. And to make matters worse, Natsu didn't have his T-shirt and his typical scarf on at that time, while Lucy's shirt was slightly opened showing a bit of her cleavage. Lucy became as red as a tomato before 'kyaa-ing' and head-butting Natsu to run away.

* * *

"_I want the whole class 2-A in my office! Now!_" The sport teacher yelled, as he entered into Natsu's and the others' class interrupting Professor Macao's 'teaching', shamelessly.

"_W-what happened?_"

"_Woah, when he's angry like this, it can only mean one thing!_"

"_Like what?_"

"_Maybe someone has cheated in the classification of power ..._" Lucy has eavesdropped the boys' conversations and her beautiful face turned into a dark frown while looking towards Mirajane, who was watching her with her hands up and shaking her head furiously.

"_Oh? The ice princess has made a new expression!_" Gray rudely yelled pointing a finger to Lucy's face and scratching his discovery belly, with the other.

"_Ehhh, let me see, let me see! Woah! God, Blondie you give me the creeps-!_" Natsu commented, but it wasn't soon that he found himself collide with a strong slap that turned his head in place.

"_Buahahahaha, only the blonde monster can send the so 'great' Natsu unconscious-! O-oi, L-Lucy? W-what do ya want- Arghhh!_"

"_Gray-samaaaaa!_"

"_Gray!_"

"_Oi, don't die stripper!_"

* * *

"_So, perhaps by now you would have understood … The ... Rea...son ..._" The sports teacher, said turning towards the whole class that was in his office but when he saw Natsu and Gray beaten the crap out of them, he sighed heavily and shook his head.

"_When will you ever stop fighting?_"

"_It wasn't our fault!_" The 2 teenagers shouted together, before growling at each other.

"_Oh, yeah, and who did it?_"

"_The blonde chick!_" Both pointed at Lucy who scoffed as she crossed her arms over her huge chest.

"_Sigh ...yeah, sure... Anyway, I'll go straight to the point. Someone has cheated in the power's classification that we made a couple of days ago._" The man said glaring at everyone.

"_And that someone won't get away that easily. I'm going to punish him using that thing._" Everyone turned pale, except for Lucy who only raised an eyebrow.

"_Nooooo!_"

"_It's impossible!_"

"_No, please spare us that thing!_"

"_Everyone will die!_"

"_What is this thing?_" She muttered under her breath to herself, not expecting any answer, yet Natsu heard her speak and illuminated by an idea he put an arm around Lucy's shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

"_Don't worry Luce, I'll protect you!_" The blonde girl blushed slightly to Natsu's touch and words, and while screaming 'No!' she pushed herself against his chest causing him to fall to the ground.

"_Ouch, Luce you hurt me!_"

"_Stop calling me Luce!_"

"_Why? We're friends right?_"

"_... F-friends? ... No! We're not friends at all!_"

"_Okay lovebirds, enough with the flirting, we have a serious matter-_"

"_We're not flirting!_" Lucy screamed red with anger but Natsu, as usual, worsened the things. He rose from the ground and put back an arm around her shoulders.

"_Oh, come on, everyone knows that you are lost in love for this body!_" He said, kissing his biceps. Lucy managed to hide some of her blushing but not quite all, before nudging Natsu's side and making him crouch on himself while asking for help.

"_Ahem, in any case the person who cheated in the exam was ..._" There was a deathly silence while the old man was about to announce the unfortunate and Lucy gave one last glare at Mirajane who flinched back a little.

"_Loki._"

"_Ehhhhh?! It can't be!_" The orange-haired boy shouted as he was dragged away by the teacher. Everyone else breathed a sigh of relief and began to get back in the classroom and Natsu noticed Lucy remain firm to observe Loki's figure becoming smaller and smaller with a lost look and with her typical ice expression.

"_Lo...ki?_" Lucy whispered quietly, closing a hand on her chest. Natsu raised an eyebrow confused by her behavior, as he put his hands behind his head.

"_Blondie? What's wrong with ya? Are you on your period?_"

"_…..._"

"_O-oi, Luce let's go._" The pink-haired boy put a hand on her shoulder but she didn't move at all. Right in that moment Natsu was struck with an evil idea. Exerting a little force, Natsu pinched Lucy's butt and as a response she squealed, blushing like a tomato before running after the stupid boy swaying dangerously a chair in the air while swearing that she would have killed him.


	5. Chapter 5 What if!

**Author's note:** Ok, so to begin with, I're **really sorry** for the delay. Yeah I know, it's been like almost a month, but I was busy with another project, since you guys know I wanna try doing a Nalu amv, and thank God, the nalu-week on Tumblr just finished. *Sighs while sliding slowly off the chair* I already had part of this chapter but I wasn't pleased with so I had to change some things add some other things and in the end, finishing it with a little bit of lucy returning into her OC and natsu going into OOC. ._. Like seriously? The hell is wrong with me...A-anyways *coughs* Enjoy the reading ;)

* * *

"_Oi, Loki, ya survived? It's been a while since I didn't see your stupid face and heard your girly shouts. Kekeke, how's it went?_" Natsu asked, followed by a wave of laughter. Loki has been missing from school since 2 weeks and everyone was worried that he might have died.

"_Gah! Don't make me remember!_" Loki yelled covering his ears while crouching down.

"_Ahahaha, I told you that guy has no balls, now pay your money!_" Cana yelled while a crowd of demoralized people came around her desk.

"_Oi! What you mean by that, you drunk-!?_" The orange-haired boy raised his head to be in front of Lucy, who had her hands on her hips and an emotionless gaze down on him.

"_L-Lucy!?_" Screaming, he got up and went crashing into a desk that was behind him. The blonde slowly and dangerously approached him while keeping the same gaze. Her brown cold eyes penetrated into his hazel eyes, as if they were able to freeze his soul in order to discover his most hidden secrets.

Loki was surprised by Lucy's behavior and especially by the evil smirk that found its way to her glossy pink lips. The girl approached his ear and whispered a few words before the break bell rang. She took her bag with her book and walked away, leaving the boy turned to stone. And not only. Everyone participated to that scene and was surprised to see Loki trembling ... From fear?

While a boy.

A certain boy. In anger and maybe another mysterious emotion, he managed to make a big hole in the wall behind him, before disappearing leaving no trace.

* * *

**The next day.**

_God, please make sure that he won't bore me even today that stupid salmon-head! Please._ Lucy prayed inside her head as she walked towards the school's entrance and as usual, since luck is always on her side, Natsu was there to speak with his gang.

_Tch ... Thanks a lot, eh? ..._ The blonde thought sarcastically, passing beside the boy, but secretly taking a peek at him and she was amazed to see him watching her with a look full of disgust... And anger? Lucy swallowed and turned her head around to continue walking to school.

During the first period and the second and even the third period, in other words for the rest of the day, she was surprised to be left alone to read her book. No, rather, she was surprised that no one approached her or even looked at her. It was as if they were afraid to do so. Especially the males.

Once she stopped a couple of guys in the hallway to ask them where she could find a trash can and before a boy could answer her calmly his expression turned into a terrified one, like he had seen the death behind Lucy, signing him that he, along with the other, would be the next to die. Lucy watched them run away like there was no tomorrow and curiously she turned around to see what had frightened them so much to run away like crazy uneducated monkeys, and her blood froze (like it wasn't already cold) in her veins.

Natsu was leaning against a couple of lockers a little away from her, his arms crossed over his chest and his head turned in her direction. But it wasn't his position that attracted or better, drove away the people; it was his murderous maniac look, with which he looked at her intently as if to make a hole between her eyes.

He slowly stood up and walked towards her at a slow pace with his hands in his trouser, giving off a powerful and dark aura. Lucy looked at him straight with her ice expression even thought she was a little surprised when she didn't notice him standing behind her. Her eyes widened when she saw an evil smirk make its way on his face and immediately the horrific images of her childhood passed in front of her eyes making her tremble. Natsu stopped beside her and leaned down close to her left ear and with his right hand cupped her right cheek to bring her closer to his lips.

"_Luce. If you still want to use that tongue of yours to speak, better watch out who you talk to. Engrave this well in that little head of yours, I'm sure you don't want to piss me off, babe..._" The crazy guy, whispered in a low, slow and sensual voice, touching her ear with his lips every time he spoke and letting his hot breath warm it up.

He straightened himself slowly to face her and smirked when he saw Lucy look in front of her with trembling eyes and clenching her right hand on her chest tightly. He walked away, leaving the poor girl petrified in the middle of the hall.

The next days during recess when she met Natsu in the school's hallways, sometimes they would 'not intentionally' collide and Lucy would always fall to the ground while Natsu instead of helping her as he would usually do, he laughed in her face and teased her rudely. Once he had even put on her head a banana peel saying that he has never seen a trash can so fat. (Sorry guys I'm no good with bulling, I don't know how to bull a person since I'm like always sleeping and don't giving a fuck in class, all the time...)

* * *

_What the fuck is wrong with that stupid pink idiot?!_ Lucy shouted in her head while looking at Freed, her literature teacher talking about stuff that Lucy would always listened to, but not this time since people from a certain part in the back would occasionally throw paper balls at her.

_Arghh! I so want to turn around and smash his head under my foot until his hair turns red! __Why the heck is he making fun of me? Or sometimes ignorin-... D-don't tell me... No...It can't be, he's got no balls to do it...B-but, What if...What if he's actually bullying me?_ Lucy thought, looking a bit surprised then frowning darkly. She couldn't understand why all of a sudden he decided to make fun of her and above all to ignore her, because he was always like a stupid dog running after her.

_Want to play hard, eh? Okay chewing-gum head! I'll show you who's the one who has the last laugh. If he likes so much to ignore me, I will too. So I can devote myself to reading my book instead of running away from an illiterate idiot like him._ At that time Loki walked into the room with surprisingly some wounds here and there and passed by Lucy's desk, who strangely stopped him while smiling falsely (yes, smiling) and winking at him.

Suddenly they heard a loud thud from the back of the room and everyone turned to see Natsu surrounded by flames and with his practically nonexistent bench in front of him. He was still sitting on his chair with his hands in his pockets and with a leg stretched in front of him. His bangs hiding his right eye while the left, strangely turned green, staring furiously at Loki.

"_Hey, Loki. How 'bout a nice chat between good bros? Hmmm?_" He said in a dark and malicious voice, while he stood up to leave the room. Lucy watched confused at Loki following Natsu out of the classroom, muttering inaudible words, while all the other guys who had remained in the class had a sad and pitiful look.

"_It's his fault for flirting with Salamander's girl ..._"

"_Sigh... I feel sorry for that guy, being beaten up to a pulp by a serious madman is not nice at all. That guy is inhuman._"

"_I heard that he also killed someone, for actually staying in his way for too long!_ "

"_One thing I've learned from this place, is to not piss off and never touch anything that belongs to Natsu. You could find yourself at the gates of paradise in less than a second._ "

"_What do you mean by that?_ "Lucy said, calling a couple of guys' attention who were whispering to each other.

"_W-what was what?_"

"_What do you mean by 'don't touch anything that belongs to Natsu?_'" Lucy repeated, her voice low and cold as she glared at the boys.

"_I-i-i-it's obvious, r-right? Y-you're Natsu's woman-_"

"_I'm nobody's woman! Got that?! Who told you that?_"

"_W-well frankly no one has told us, it's just that ... w-well, isn't it normal?_"

"_Isn't it normal?_" The blonde ice princess repeated raising one of her fine eyebrow. In a second that room became strangely cold. As if Gray had used his magic, but he wasn't there since he went with Natsu and the others with an amused smirk on his face.

"_Listen well, since I'm not going to repeat it 2 times. I'm nobody's woman and especially that stupid pinky's. Is that understood?_" Lucy asked slowly, and the boys nodded, afraid of their future.

Like boyfriend, like girlfriend.

"_Tell me where they went?_" Lucy said, taking another boy by the collar.

"_Hyeek! P-p-perhaps behind the s-school, I d-don't know!_" The boy said, shaking.

"_Lucy, stop. If you go there you'll be in danger!_" Mirajane said, putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder that she slapped away immediately.

"_None of your business._" Lucy growled, before running off but was stopped in the track by Erza.

"_Move it._" Lucy said coldly, obviously not knowing who she had in front of her eyes. Everybody gasped, stepping back quickly.

"_You won't step out of this room, Lucy Ashley._"

"_Oh yeah, and who's stopping me?_" To this question Erza raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_Lucy, please don't anger Erza ..._" Said a couple of people, or rather the whole class, in unison but their voices were more insignificant than the flies' buzzing for Lucy.

She was the first person in Fairy Tail's high school's history, to stand up to Erza with so much courage. Erza was glaring down at Lucy and she in turn was glaring back at her with the same intensity. If you had a bit of imagination you could have seen everything go black around them and 2 huge monsters one red-haired and one blond-haired standing above them ready to kill each other until the last drop of blood.

Suddenly they heard a male scream and Lucy understood immediately that she had no time to lose with this woman. In the blink of an eye, Lucy punched Erza in the stomach and when she bowed on herself, Lucy raised her right leg placing it on the red-haired girl's shoulder before making weight on it and jump behind the hurt teen and out of the room.

"_Erza, are you okay!?_" Mirajane said approaching Erza who was on the ground and suddenly took the white-haired girl by the wrist. With a scary look she said, breathing hard:

"_I'll ...get her for this!_"

* * *

Lucy was running through the halls and when she came to a huge window overlooking the school's back, she opened it and sighed in relief when she saw Gray. How did she know it was Gray? if you see a naked boy laughing with hands on his hips, who else can you think of, if not Gray? Lucy put one foot on the edge of the window when she heard her name being shouted behind her.

"_Lucy Ashley!_" Lucy turned around and saw Erza running towards her, with an expression to say the least angry (sarcasm). The red-haired ex-quipper materialized a spear in her left hand and before it could hit Lucy, the blonde threw herself out from the window falling perfectly on Gray.

"_Grrrr! Lucy!_" Erza roared from above before disappearing. It was too obvious that she was already running to catch her and that meant only that she had even less time to save Loki.

"_Tch ... Crazy woman ..._"

"_Lu...cy?_"Lucy lowered her head to look towards the voice came from, and her cold brown eyes widened a bit when she saw Loki almost unconscious and in bad shape, pinned to a wall while Natsu held him by the collar with his left hand and with his right hand on fire, ready to throw another punch.

"_Loki!_" Lucy screamed before running towards them to remove Natsu's hand from his collar, but with poor results.

"_What do ya think you're doing, Lucy? Go away-_"

"_What do YOU think you're doing!? Are you insane!? Let him go, now!_" Lucy looked around as she strongly pulled Natsu's hand and yelled:

"_And you!? Why didn't you stop him!?_" However she only received a few snickers from them.

"_We can't, or rather don't wanna, Blondie. We're here only to enjoy the show. Gihihi_" Gajeel said while snickering. To be expected from Natsu's loyal followers. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows even more and with a quick movement he threw Loki somewhere as if he were a useless piece of paper and took Lucy to the collar to fill back Loki's place.

"_Lucy._" The pink-haired boy said, his voice low and cold. Lucy who had her eyes closed tight and her teeth clenched as she struggled to break free from his dead grasp, she opened her left eye to glare at him.

But that didn't please our dear Natsu. He pushed Lucy deeper into the wall forming her shape, and he came dangerously close to her with his left hand on the wall next to her face and his right leg between her legs.

"_I told you to be careful with who you talk, if you don't want to piss me off. What part of that sentence, you didn't understand?_" He spoke with that famous voice of his that would have been able to make even the dead's bones underground quiver from fear and his friends along with Lucy shivered together.

"…._W-who ..._" Lucy started to say, finding a bit of voice even though she was practically trembling in Natsu's grip.

"_W-who are you... T-to decide who I can talk to?_" Natsu glared at Lucy, starting to get really angry.

"_Lucy ... Don't anger me-_"

"_I-I decide who I want and when I want to talk with!_" Natsu by now was already starting to shake, biting his lower lip while the temperature around them was getting too hot for a human to withstand it.

"_Lucy._"

"_You can't tell me what to do-!_"

"**Lucy!**" Natsu growled in her face. His growl was so strong that the ground beneath them trembled tremendously strong.

"_You gotta do what I tell you and shut the fuck up, ya got it!? Dare only to speak with another man and you'll see what's gonna happen to him and you! I'm not afraid to punch women!_" Natsu yelled, tightening his grip on Lucy's collar raising her up the wall. Lucy was looking down with narrowed eyes that threatened to cry from one moment to another.

Scary. It was too scary. There were no words that could describe Natsu's expression at that time. His now green eyes were piercing into her brown ones, taking out all of her fears and blowing off all of her courage like it was dust. That's why, when anyone heard the name 'Salamander or Natsu Dragneel' began to tremble as if they had seen the most wicked demon ever existed.

"_Lucy!_" At that moment they heard Erza's tired voice, while she was making a side sliding, coming out from behind the nearest corner and followed by Mirajane.

"_Youuuuu! You'll pay for what you did to me!_" Erza yelled before lashing out at Lucy and Natsu with a sword before being stopped by the principal's voice.

"_ENOUGH!_" Everyone shivered for a second before turning towards Makarov who had appeared out of nowhere behind Gray.

"_But-_"

"_Shut up!_"Everyone swallowed and looked at him with trembling eyes.

"_Natsu, let go of Lucy._" And as he uttered those words, Natsu has suddenly dropped her on the ground. She put her hands to her throat and began to cough and spit like she almost drowned and she was just saved.

"_All of you, including you, Erza I want you in my office. Now._"

"_B-but, master-_"

"_Are there any complains Erza? Was I not clear enough?_" Erza swallowed and shook her head dissolving her sword. Everyone started to go towards the presidency with their heads down and with their hands in their pockets while insulting in various ways.

Lucy put her right hand on the wall and tried to get up. Her legs where against her but she wouldn't yield for nothing in the world. If someone would have seen her this powerless and fragile, everything that she did until now would've been in vain.

"_Lucy, you ... Sigh ... You'll come tomorrow. You can go home now._" Makarov said before watching Lucy nodding slowly without making eye contact, since she had her head down and her fringe was covering her eyes. She slowly walked towards Loki that was laying unconscious on the ground. Without saying anything she took him by the arm, putting it around her shoulders and dragged him away.

Makarov watched Lucy until she was no longer in his view before sighing and turned back, shaking his head before walking to his office.

* * *

Lucy reached her house and with all her strength left in her body, she bowed down to pick up a spare key she had hidden in a small pot near a couple of steps leading up to her door, in case she had forgotten or lost her original key. An impossible thing for her. Entering into the house with fatigue, she leaned carefully Loki's wounded body in one of her armchairs in the living room near the fireplace.

Before going to take the first aid kit, she decided to sit on the couch to catch her breath. If Loki would have seen her in those condition it would have been a massive uproar. With her elbows on her knees, and her forehead resting on her hands, she stood still for a few minutes, trying to regulate her breathing.

With the corner of her eye, she decided to finally look at Loki and was surprised when she saw in what condition he was reduced. Before she didn't have time to consider it, but now that she looked better at him, she felt stupid to decide to take a break while he was practically dying. She ran into the bathroom and in a medium cabinet, baroque style, where she kept all her bathroom things, she found the first aid kit and ran back into the living room.

Loki had bad burns all over his body. First-degree, second, God, maybe even third. Wondering how could a 'person' do so much harm to one of his friends, or rather, where he could find so much strength, sadism and fun in doing this. After a long time Lucy was able to bandage Loki's body, healing some small wounds. At least now his life was safe.

For now.

Lucy stood up and looked at the clock attached on the fireplace, above the large tv.

11:56.

"_Shit ..._" Lucy murmured walking to the bathroom. Coming back, she saw Loki sleep in her armchair in an uncomfortable position and decided to move him, at least, on the couch because it was longer and wider.

The blonde went into the kitchen and preparing her dinner she turned on the tv that was there, lowering the volume so that it won't wake up the boy who was sleeping in the next room.

"_And now the line to SugarStorm, (yeah that's me :3 Ehehehe, fuck yeah I'm a reporter!) Who is about to say the new headlines, live._" Lucy sat on the swivel stool at the bar in her modern kitchen, munching on her hot lasagna while never leaving her eyes from the TV.

"_Thank you, Cassie, you won't believe your eyes or rather, your ears for what I'm about to tell you. Sirius black, the famous prisoner said he had never been serious in his life ... Ok, ok I'm kidding xD back to the story. _

_The famous mysterious assassin, who terrorized Fiore, and now even Magnolia in the last few months, has escaped from prison yesterday, leaving no trace! Like he magically vanished! Cops are desperately looking everywhere around the city, unfortunately we don't know yet his appearance but we know that he/she has some kind of cat ears hidden in his/her hair and knows how to use magic. His/her hands glows a yellow light. _(I wonder who uses the same magic...)

_We recommend not to go out at night, and not to accept strange people inside your house. If you see a suspect move through the streets at night, don't hesitate to call the police. That man is very dangerous. From SugarStorm that's all, thank you very much. Now, the line - _" Lucy turned off the tv, tired of hearing so many lies.

"_If this assassin, is so famous then how did he get caught without showing his face? Hah, how stupid ..._"

"_No one has said, though, how long he was there in the prison, or why he got there._" Lucy jolted when she heard Loki's voice behind her.

"_Loki!_" She said, surprised by his sudden appearance and wiping her mouth with a napkin, while he smiled at her with his arms crossed over his bandaged chest and leaning against the doorway.

"_Hmmmm. That looks inviting, what is it?_" He said, walking over to her.

"_Not much, plain lasagnas._"

"_Oh, lasagnas!? Can I have a piece?_"He said with a little bit of mouth water, while his stomach began to grumble.

"_S-sure, wait a minute._" Lucy said, getting up to take a plate from the cupboard and put a piece of lasagna freshly baked under the orange-haired teen's nose. The young boy politely, took a foretaste with a fork and immediately cheered.

"_This lasagna is delicious!_"

"_I haven't made them_." Lucy tartly replied.

"_O-oh ..._"

"_Sigh ... Eat all you want, I still have a lot left and I don't like to waste food unnecessarily ...Even if I'm already doing it …_" Lucy whispered the last part looking away from him.

"_Ouch! Cold as usual, ehehe._" He laughed sheepishly. They both continued to eat in a silence that was slowly becoming unbearable and when they finished, at the same time, Lucy got up and went behind the bar to clean the dishes, while Loki made as if he were at his house, that is, taking freely a cool drink from the fridge and turning on the TV, not surprised to see the same news on every channel.

"_So, Lucy what do you think of this famous assassin?_" The blonde girl stopped from cleaning the dishes and lifted her head for a few seconds before returning to clean the dishes responding with a simple:

"_Stupid._"

"_.. Ahaha ... Lucy ... You always make me laugh._" Loki laughed bitterly but Lucy didn't answer him.

"_I rather think that people should really believe what they say on TV. That assassin, is an expert, really strong and dangerous-_"

"_Loki._" Lucy stopped him from continuing, not turning towards him.

"_To be a killer you must be able to move around unnoticed, if he has already been caught by the police once, this doesn't make him an expert assassin at all. Much less strong and dangerous._"

"_Eeeeh...Sorry girl, but I have to disagree with you on that. I think he's able to move around a lot unnoticed. Entering people's houses and making them think that he's an innocent person and life threatening, it always works._"

"_It depends if the person in whose house he infiltrated, it's smart or just stupid._"

"_Smart or just stupid?_" Loki repeated, his voice strangely near.

"_Yes._"

"_Hmmmm, and you Lucy? What are you? Smart ..._" He said, stroking her left cheek and so startling her for the second time that night.

_When did he get so close!?_ Lucy thought surprised, stepping back a little when she saw Loki approach her with a way too calm and normal look, unlike hers.

"_Or just plain stupid? Tell me, Lucy. If I told you that I would be that killer, what would you do?_" The teen girl looked at the boy in his eyes surprised. She was now surrounded, enclosed in Loki's arms. Without realizing she had backed off so much that she hadn't noticed that she had touched the wall behind her.

_S-shit ..._

* * *

**Back to Natsu.**

"_Tch, that old fart...Always a pain in the ass._" Natsu muttered kicking a stone on the ground.

"_Ahahaahah, this time we managed to escape. I can't believe that even the almighty Erza Scarlet, was called to the office!_" Gray said holding his stomach from laughing.

"_Gihihihi, you're right! If you could see her expression when the old dwarf asked that question, how was it? Any complains, Erza? Gihihihihi!_"Gajeel said, laughing and imitating Makarov's voice.

"_And then Lucy! have you seen how -_" Before another guy started to comment, a fist collided into his face, sending him a couple of meters back through a wall.

"_What did you mean by Lucy?_" The pink-haired teen growled, obviously disturbed by hearing a guy saying his Lucy's name, without his permission.

"_Oi, Banana flambé calm your tits down, bro!_"

"_Wanna die, stripper?_"

"_Woah, Etna, if you continue at this pace your hair will catch fire and you'll be like Voldemort's younger brother!_"

"_Do ya wanna, by any chance, me to turn ya into a sideshow circle, in this instant?_"

"_Ahahaha, the stupid pink chimpanzee said it to you, ice princess on roller skates!_"

"_Hah? What did ya say mailbox?_"

"_Mailbox!? You little piece of-_" Before they could insult each other in still other ways, Gajeel and Gray began to fight in the middle of the street.

"_Will you... SHUT THE FUCK UP?!_" Natsu yelled, reaching the peak of his patience. The 2 boys on the ground stopped suddenly fearing a bit that they might had unleashed Natsu's wrath, but he was only a little revved up, especially after what happened.

"_Disappear from my sight, before I tie you to a rocket and send you to the moon._" He finished, turning his back to go away.

"_Bye to you too, asshole._"

"_Fuck you, Gray._" Natsu answered from afar and Gray snickered at his response.

"_That boy and his super hearing, one thing that mother nature was wrong to bind together._"

"_The same thing goes for you and your stupid habit of undressing._" Gajeel said turning away from Gray who was now screaming like crazy as he ran around to find his clothes.

* * *

Natsu was only revved up. Maybe a little more. Okay, he was angry.

Since he got out of school, he smelled Lucy's, along with that of that scumbag defined Loki, fragrance mixed together. With his impeccable sense of smell, ignoring it was like trying to ignore the fact that when it rains the water comes down from the sky.

Walking home or rather, rushing home, Natsu stormed in and threw his bag somewhere in the living room as he took off his shoes and ran up the stairs like a thunderstorm, completely ignoring a small blue-haired girl, who had come to greet him. The boy went inside his room while slamming the door closed, behind him. He started screaming like a madman and punching a sandbag that was in there, imagining that it was Loki.

"_Loki! You fuckin' piece of shit! I'll make you pay, I'll make you regret being born!Wait and see! I'll burn you to shreds!_" Natsu yelled and snarled as he punched, kicked, nudged or head-butted into the punching bag. All of a sudden he stopped and punched it lightly with his left hand, stopping it with his right hand, and resting his forehead on it, almost like embracing it.

"_... Lucy ..._" He whispered, his eyes hidden by his bangs.

* * *

**Edit:** Shit, shit, shit, shit and shit! Thank you 2takuya for telling me that!Omg, why does this always happen to me!?*starts sobbing and crying like juvia* Sometimes i wonder if I'm intelligent or plain stupid...I think it's the 2nd...

Actually she was supposed to say '_Ashley_' and I changed it...in time...And, yes like you said she gets angry and stuff when she hears that name, that was just my error...oops...Anyways you will understand why she hates that name in the future now it's too soon.

All I can say is wait and maybe try guessing why ;) Once again thank you for spotting it out, I didn't even noticed it O.O


	6. Chapter 6 I'm a celestial mage part 1

Loki was staring down with his hazel eyes into wide chocolate ones, looking strangely calm while on the other hand, Lucy began to panic. She hated the feeling of being trapped with no way out.

"_So ... Lucy-!_" The boy couldn't continue his sentence because the blonde kneed him in the gut. He bowed down holding his stomach and Lucy passed by him to run away to take her whip which she had foolishly left in the living room, but in the attempt Loki took her by the ankle making her fall face first on the ground.

"_L-Lucy, wait -!_" Loki tried to speak, but the girl steeled herself on her hands and while rising and turning around, with the other free leg she kicked him in the face, thus freeing herself from his grasp before making a few backwards jumps and stop in a defense position.

"_Bring it on, I'm not afraid of you._"

"_Okay Lucy, if that's what you want, then I won't go easy on you._" The other young teen said, wiping his mouth and lighting up his fists in a yellow light. In a matter of seconds Loki lunged at Lucy throwing a punch with the left hand that the girl has easily dodged, but took the second attack fully and rolling out of the kitchen she fell on the floor in the main hallway.

He lunged again but the blonde girl lifted her legs in time and taking his head between her feet she stopped him and pulled him down by force as she rose up and at the same time did a turn on herself. Lucy landed down on her feet and before Loki kicked her once again to make her fall, she jumped in the air and kicked his face with her left foot, sending him a couple of steps back.

But it was nothing. This time, it was Lucy to hurl first. She jumped up in the air ready to kick him with her right foot to his temple but Loki saw her move and ducked in time and took Lucy's other leg, spinning her over his head and throw her against a cabinet that was there in the hallway.

"_B-bastard ..._" Lucy growled before going towards him to pummel him. They continued to punch and kick themselves with extraordinary speed. (like super sayans third level: D) Lucy sometimes jumped on Loki's back and began to pull his hair or strangle him with her arms, while the boy would sometimes smashed Lucy against the furniture destroying a few things here and here, but never using all his strength.

They were fighting in the hallway, Lucy attacked on Loki's torso with her legs around his waist whilst tugging strongly on his cheeks and Loki was pulling her uniform shirt with his right hand while his left hand was over her right hand which was pulling his mouth, both insulting themselves in various ways before they heard someone ring the doorbell and stopped abruptly.

"_Good evening, sorry to bother, we are the neighbors. We wanted to know if you had any sugar to lend us ..._" Said a female voice, but the two teens stood motionlessly like statues, while staring at the door with huge eyes.

"_Umm … Is there anyone? Hello?_"

"_Come on, darling I guess there's no one._"

"_B-but I heard noises before._"

"_Maybe it was their cat who knows, let's go._"

"_Ok ..._" And so the two voices left. Lucy and Loki didn't dare even to breathe until they were sure as hell that there wasn't a single soul on the other side of the door.

"_Aree yoa gonning to listan to meh? (are you going to listen to me)?_" The boy said, his mouth still being pulled by Lucy. The girl glanced at him and nodded shyly.

"_Y-yes ... M-maybe it's better if we calm down and talk ..._" Lucy dropped down from Loki and straightened her clothes wiping them from the dust, while Loki rubbed his sore cheek which was pulled by Lucy a few seconds ago.

Both went into the living room and saw that the couch was strangely upside down, an armchair was missing while the other one was on top of a desk. They decided to sit on the floor on the carpet, both legs crossed. Lucy watched Loki from bottom to top.

"_Hands which glows yellow when he uses magic, a great freestyle fighter, hazel eyes and especially cat ears sticking out from his hair. Loki, or better..._" Lucy seriously, stared at the boy in front of her.

"_Leo the lion. How can a spirit be able to wander around in the human world so freely? Who is your master?_" The girl ended up crossing her arms over her big chest.

"_How do you know that I am a spirit?_"

"_I have my ways. Now speak, unless you want me to reopen those wounds of yours._" Loki swallowed and looked down.

"_…..Lucy, do you know why I'm that famous killer they talk on TV?_"

"_..._"

"_I killed her. I've killed my master and many other people._" The orange-haired boy confessed, looking seriously at the blonde which swallowed silently, feeling the hair behind her neck stand up.

"_But I didn't kill any kind of people. I've killed only celestial mages. In search of a friend._"

"_A-and who is this friend?_" She asked with a hint of trembling voice but with a strong lock with Loki's eyes.

"_Aries the ram. Karen, our old master, beat her all the time. She always abused her, as if she were an object and once reached the limit of my patience, I decided to put an end to this absurd story. _

_Killing her._" Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped, and Lucy could swear that her heart had stopped for a second.

"_... A-Aries the ram ...?_"

"_Yes._"The blonde teen lowered her astonished gaze, to fix it on her fluffy white carpet.

_S-shit ... And now what? If he kills me then how am I going to do that-_

"_You know where she is?_" Loki asked, pulling out Lucy from his thoughts.

"U_mm ... W-why do you want to know?_"

_So he doesn't know I'm... A stellar mage too... _She thought swallowing.

"_I want to kill her master and free her. Together we can finally be free. Free from any other kind of slavery to which we are damned by destiny._"

"_... Free from any other kind of slavery ...?_"

"_Yes._"

"_In other words ... What you want to do is, kill the owner take Aries and run away without a destination?_"

"_Yes_." Loki replied curtly again, obtaining a bitter laugh from Lucy whose eyes, now, were hidden by her bangs.

"_What's so funny?_"

"_If I told you that...Aries is safe but at the same time in great danger, what would you do?_"

"_What!? Aries is in danger!? Where!?Tell me where she is, I have to save her!_" Loki yelled, standing up to approaching Lucy and taking her by the arms to shake her.

"_L-Loki ... Stop ... Y-you're-_"

"_Where's Aries, I asked you!?_"

"_Loki..._" Another voice made itself hear from behind the boy, who stopped him like he had shot him right in the heart.

"_A-Aries?_" He asked, slowly turning to look behind him and his eyes, surprised by now, widened even more.

"_I'm sorry ..._" She said her typical sentence, looking away from Loki, blushing.

"_Aries!_" The boy threw himself against the spirit and hugged her tightly, as they and fell to their knees on the ground. He began to cry as he kept on repeating her name and how much he searched for her.

"_Aries... Aries ... Aries ..._"

"_I'm here Leo, I'm sorry ..._" She said, her voice calm and quiet while she caressed him on the head.

"_W-what are you doing here Aries? Where did you come from_? _Do you know Lucy?_" He asked, raising his head to look at her beautiful face as she bit her lip showing a pained and sad expression.

"_A-Aries ...?_" Slowly the pink haired girl looked in front of her, towards Lucy who for the whole time was looking away towards her left while rubbing her sore arms.

"_Lucy... Lucy is my master._"

"_E-eh? Aries what are you saying? It can't be true, Lucy isn't a celestial mage-_"

"_Loki._" Lucy said in a cold and low voice, making the boy turn towards her.

"_Aries is telling the truth. I'm a celestial mage._" And at that time the girl in question began to glow a golden light while wind from nowhere, began to blow from below, making her gold hair fly upwards. Loki could have sworn that he saw all his old friends of the constellation and also others behind Lucy nodding before the light disappeared and the blonde began to speak again.

"_And I'm the owner of the 11 keys of the zodiac. You're the only missing, Loki. I have to speak to you of very important matters, which determine our lives._"

"_... Our lives?_"

"_Yes. If all goes according to my plan, you spirits will be spared a cruel fate, but if something happens and he will hinder us, your lives, no longer immortal, will disappear completely from the face of the planet and I shall be trapped forever in another dimension. With no way out or in._ " Lucy said seriously while Aries, who broke free from Loki's grasp, went to sit next to Lucy to embrace her left arm.

"_I don't understand what you mean, lives no longer immortal, he will hinder, locked in another dimension forever, w-what do you mean?_" The boy repeated running a hand over his face while shaking his head.

"_B__efore talking about this thing, I want you to make a contract with me._"

"_What? Contract? I won't even think abou-_"

"_Loki._" Lucy stopped him while glaring at him.

"_I've already said it. Aries is safe for now, but at the same time is also in an indescribable danger. If you'll do a contract with me and everything goes according to my plan, I shall swore on my life that I'll free you of our contract, together with Aries. _" There was a competition of serious looks between them and neither of them had the idea to back down.

"_You said there's a chance that someone could hinder us. If that happens then I would have foolishly let my life and that of Aries in the wrong hands. I can't afford to risk such a precious thing._"

"_Yes, I understand your point. The loss would be a thing to say the least precious. But as you can see I need your help. Aries has, all the celestial spirits have. You are the last missing link. I won't force you to make a contract with me, but know that many lives depend on your decisions. I just want you to pass that hellish responsibility on me. _" Loki stood still, thinking for a few minutes while looking at the ground with a lost look.

"_I want to hear the story first._"

"_No, I disagree. I said I wanted the contract before._"

"_..._" Loki shifted his gaze towards Aries who looked at him sadly.

"_If ... If I accept to make a contract with you ... will I be together with Aries?_"

"_For as long as you want. I'm able to open 3 keys at the same time, so you can stay together even outside._"

"_3 K-KEYS!?_" Loki yelled, standing up.

"_T-then, y-you're the one-_"

"_Yes, it's me. And please keep your voice down and sit down. I don't want to have my neighbors at my door at this time to complain about the noise._"

"_S-sorry ..._" The orange-haired boy said timidly, sitting down again. And once again, between them was an awkward silence.

"_Sigh...Like I said, I'm not forcing you to make a contract with me. When you'll feel to do it, come to me. For the night you can stay here if you want._" Lucy said, standing up and reached the living room's doorway, she turned her head slightly over her shoulder, towards them and said:

"_Aries if you want, you can stay. I'm not like other stellar mages. ... I don't want to hurt you ..._" Lucy whispered the last words, before disappearing from Loki's view.

"_...She...S-she wears a very heavy weight on her shoulders ..._" Aries said with a trembling voice and eyes full of sadness and pity.

"_...What?_"

"_Y-you see ... I'm sorry ... I-I can't talk about it ..._"

"_Why?_" Loki asked, standing up and going to caress Aries's cheek, lifting her face towards him by the chin.

"_When you'll become her spirit you'll understand ... It's something that can't be expressed in words, no matter how many there are, no one will ever be able to invent one that represents it perfectly ..._"

**-The 'dream'-**

The little Lucy was running through the halls of her immense mansion.

Her small legs with various wounds here and there of any kinds, couldn't pull her forward anymore, her little lungs were working more than they should have and her vision was becoming more and more blurred even though they were wide open from sheer terror as they left behind rivers of tears which didn't seem to stop. With the fear of blinking and finding the hideous monster in front of her, the little unfortunate kept running inside, now no longer, her house aimlessly but with a goal.

Run away.

"_Lucy ... where are you going~__?_" The little girl jerked at the hearing of that so falsely sweet voice, behind her deep in the corridor. The girl tripped over the red carpet as she ran while looking back horrified.

"_O-ouch ..._" Lucy complained crying.

"_Lucy~__?_"

"_Ah!_" Lucy suddenly stood up, ignoring the blood coming from her left knee and began to run as before, but once reached the end of the corridor, she collided against some guards.

"_Here she is! We found her!_"

"_N-no! L-let me go!_" The girl screamed while kicking to free herself.

"_H-hey! Stay still-Argh!_" The child was able to run away from the guard's grip by biting his hand. Once free, Lucy ran towards another corridor and suddenly decided to enter a room on the left, thinking that it would lead her out of the house or that it would have hid her. But to greet her was total darkness.

She hated the dark. She was dead afraid of it. Her heart was beating in her throat, she wouldn't stop crying and it was hard not to make any noises come out of her mouth. She felt like fainting at any moment, tired of running and never taking a break since, who knows how long.

Walking in the dark with her little trembling hands in front of her, she finally touched something and the second after the door behind her swung wide open, showing the silhouette of a tall, muscular man. (Is it only me that, you know, sees him muscular? Anyone? Well, who cares ...)

"_Lucy, my dear, where are you running? Do you know that like that, you will make me angry?_" The little Lucy turned around shaking, with pure terror in her eyes and saw a huge man obscured because of the white light coming from behind him. She could see that he was banging a whip against his left open palm.

"_N-no ..._" Lucy whispered, but she was too scared to run away or to actually shout for help. Those scared big eyes which looked like a deer, observed as a wicked smile, pure of evil intent and somewhat illegal, made its way on the face of man.

"_Come, my love~__. Come and have fun with daddy~__. Ehehe._"

**-End of the 'dream'-**

"_No ..._" Lucy said moving her head from left to right in her bed, while furrowing her eyebrows together.

"_Lucy._"

"_No ... Go away ..._"

"_Lucy!_"

"_Let me go! Go away! Help!_"

"_LUCY!_" Lucy opened her eyes abruptly and it took her a second to consider her surroundings.

"_Lucy, are you okay?_"

"_H-huh?_" The blonde turned her head towards the right and saw Loki with a worried look.

"_W-who ... w-what are you doing here?_" She said, sitting up. Her breathing unstable and during the night it appears that she sweated a lot. There was something wet on her cheeks and her eyes were strangely blurred and watery. She raised a hand to pass it on her cheek and noticed the tears.

"_God, Lucy, you gave me a heart attack!_"

"_Eh?_"

"_You did nothing but kick, scream and cry! What did you dream about?!_"

"_..._"

"_Lucy?_"

"_..._" Lucy didn't answer, she just only turned her head away from Loki.

"_Sigh ... okay. If you don't want to tell me, it's ok. But you have to get up to go to school._" He said, putting his hands on his hips before walking away towards the door, while Lucy looked at her clock on her bedside cabinet.

5:38. Sighing heavily she crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a bath. This time she stepped into the shower and she turned the tap on cold water and she let that every physical pain was taken away by it.

"_Lucy, breakfast is ready._" Loki said from other side of the door, knocking on it.

"_O-okay ..._" Lucy said surprised, covering her chest spontaneously.

_B-breakfast?!_ She thought surprised and confused at the same time.

"_Sigh ... you don't need to cover yourself. The door is locked and I'm not so rude to come in there now. Finish bathing quickly and come down._" Loki said before Lucy heard some footsteps walk away and then a door closing. After a few more minutes the hot blonde came out of the shower and dried her hair.

Entering her bedroom with only a towel tied tight around her body, she looked blankly at her school uniform ready on her bed. Sighing heavily she got dressed and went downstairs, turning immediately left to go into the kitchen and see an orange-haired boy, her age, with a pink hearted apron cooking in her kitchen. (if you don't understand it's PINK and has HEARTS and it's GIRLISH and HE's wearing it ._.)

"_What... are you doing?_"

"_Oh, Lucy. When did you come down?_"

"_Now?_" Lucy said, but it seemed more like a question than a statement. While going to sit on the swivel stool, she never looked away from Loki. Once sat down the male teen placed under her nose a couple of pancakes soaked in cherries syrup. Lucy raised an eyebrow looking at them then raised her head to see Loki smiling at her.

"_What? You don't like pancakes?_"

"_No... Can I have a silver cup from the cupboard?_"

"_Why?_"

"_I just want to know if the syrup is poisoned, nothing else._"

"_How rude! And to say that I used my own secret recipe just for you!_"

"_Your own secret recipe?_" Lucy repeated, raising an eyebrow while Loki nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest, vainly.

"_You ... you know how to cook?_"

"_Well, not to brag, but I can do loads of stuff with a frying pan and an egg._" Loki said winking at her. Lucy shivered looking away from him in disgust, before taking up the remote and turning on the TV.

Ignoring Loki who sat next to her, she started to eat her pancakes when suddenly, to come into contact with her fork was the dish releasing an annoying noise. Lucy continued to needle the dish aimlessly in search of another little piece of pancake when, not finding anything, she decided to look away from the TV and look down at her dish angrily and find nothing.

"_What the !?_"

"_Ahahahahah!_" Loki burst into a laugh that he had been holding in, until now, while falling down from his seat.

"_What are you laughing at, talking lamp?_" Lucy said in a low voice, insulted by the boy's sudden explosion.

"_Ahahahah, if you could see your face!_"

"_Hah? So you want me to dig out your eyes, right?_" Lucy said standing up and cracking her knuckles.

"_Ah! No, Lucy! I was only kidding, just kidding!_" Frightened the boy said, crouching down on himself and putting his hands over his head to protect himself.

"_Hmpfh!_" Lucy said with her eyes closed, her arms crossed over her chest and her head turned away from Loki.

"_Hey, where is Aries?_" Lucy asked, remembering that she let Aries free to stay outside her gate.

"_Eh? Aries? She returned to the stellar spirit's world._"

"_Oh..._" Lucy said simply before leaving the room, with Loki behind smiling at her.

_This girl, after all, is not so cold and insensitive as she tries to show_. He thought, cleaning up from where Lucy had eaten.

"_Are you ready Loki?_"

"_Yes, I'm ready but …_" He said, stopping Lucy in the doorway.

"Y_es?_"

"_About the contract ..._" The boy started to say, scratching his head shyly and after a couple of seconds, looking up and facing the blonde.

"_Since you helped me with my wounds and other things, I decided to sign the contract._" It took a few seconds, so that Lucy could register the information and when she finished her eyes widened.

"_You ..._"

"_And by the way, you'll need a knight by your side! Well, luckily for you, your attempts to look for him is over._"

"_Knight? But weren't you an expert assassin last night?_"

"_That's in the past, now we live in the present to move into the future!_" Loki said, putting his arm around Lucy's shoulders, who in a fraction of seconds nudge him in the side.

"_I am sorry, but I don't need knights. Thank you for agreeing to sign the contract, but now ... I want you ..._" She said, lowering her voice more and more and slowly but steadily approaching the boy, making him bump into a cabinet.

"_Not to say to anyone that you're a spirit and that I'm a celestial mage. Understand?_"

"_W-why?_"

"_Loki. Accepting to sign the contract, you've started the operation that we'll carry out. Till the end, you must never get in touch with anyone suspicious, talk about our mission and therefore damage us and especially if someone wants to bring you somewhere and knows that you are a spirit, run. Run away. Don't you dare to fight back. Do we have an understanding? _"

"_But-_"

"_Loki! This thing is very delicate, can't you see it!?_" Loki observed as Lucy took him by his clothes with trembling hands, but with a serious and determined face.

"_I can't afford to lose you... Not in the hands of that man .._"

"_Who are you talking about, Lucy?_"

"_... I'll tell you later, or if you go into the celestial world, the others will tell you. Together with the mission that we'll perform._" She said, leaving the grip and turning around to open the door again and get out.

"_But now we have another priority. We have to go to school. Ah, and we-_" Lucy said, turning suddenly towards Loki pointing a finger at his chest.

"_We don't know each other. We are not friends. We never been together. You never came to my house. If someone asks you who took care of you, say that a passerby saw you lying on the ground and that he brought you to the hospital._ "

"_Why-_"

"_Because it's better this way. Believe me. If you go down this road then turn right and then turn left at the bottom you'll find yourself on a main road, from there you'll know the way to school._"

"_Eh? And you- ... u?_" Loki said looking away from where Lucy pointed her finger and find no one around.

"_Lucy?_"

* * *

"_N-Natsu ..._"

"_What?_" Said a boy from the bottom of the class, with a voice to say the least happy and calm. He was hovering in his chair with his legs on his new desk, his hands behind his head and an angry stare on the professor.

"_U-ummmm ...C-could you, you know, stop trying to set the blackboard on fire with your eyes?_"

"_Why? I'm only following the lesson._" And with that phrase everyone gasped and departed away from him. Slowly the chaos arose.

"_Bring the priest! No, the exorcist, whatever you want! Flaming-head has been possessed!_" Gray shouted running through the class with his hands above his head and starting to yell out of the window.

"_Where's the chicken-brain, we knew, sob, what happened to him?_" Gajeel said, pretending to blow his nose with a handkerchief and cry, while a small blue-haired girl looked at him angrily with her hands on her hips.

"_What?_" He said, glaring at her and she just shook her head with one hand on her forehead. Natsu in the confusion, glanced at Lucy who looked at him with her typical blank expression that showed no emotion.

"_Tch... Stop yelling, ya fuckin' idiots._" The boy said, getting up from his seat and walking toward the exit with his hands in his pockets. Passing by Loki's desk, he stopped to look at him and his eyes widened for a half a second before taking him by the collar and growl in his face. Ready to tore off his face in that instant.

"_Natsu! Let go of Loki and return to your seat, if you don't want me to suspend you! This is a class for heaven's sake!_" The professor said, obviously upset, but flinched back when the crazy teen looked at him suddenly with his furious gaze, before dropping Loki the ground and kick the nearest desk.

"_W-where are you going ... Natsu, Gray? G-Gajeel?_"

"_If you don't want me in to follow ya stupid lesson, then I'll go out where the fuck I want._" And so everyone jolted when Natsu slammed the door, almost breaking it, behind him after that Gray and Gajeel left the room.

* * *

"_Argh!_" Natsu growled as he kicked a desk that was on the roof.

"_Woah, flaming pants what the heck happened to you?_"

"_Shut the fuck up, Gray if you don't want me to tear off yar tongue out of yar mouth!_"

"_Geez, okay okay, you moody freak ..._" Gray said, raising his hands in front of him and so leaving the lunatic boy to continue to break the poor piece of wood, while cursing and growling.

"_Hey, stripper princess, isn't that Blondie?_" Gajeel said, pointing to a spot in the garden, while he was with his chin on his arms on the bars.

"_Hmm? Oh, ya're right! ... Hey, isn't that Loki? What are they doin' together?_"

"_How am I supposed know ice-brain? God, you're so fuckin' stupid ..._"

"_Haaaah? What did ya say lightning ….r-rod? ...!_" Gray who was already fanning himself with his hand, slowly turned towards his right, that is, from where the inhuman heat was coming from and jumped when he saw Natsu surrounded by a huge flame and his hands melting the bars.

"_Grrrrr!_" Natsu growled like a possessed beast, while biting his lip and thus making it bleed.

**What's going on, below.**

"_Hey, Lucy!_" Loki said, waving his hand above his head as a child while approaching the ice princess.

"_What are __**you**__ doing here?_" She said coldly, glaring at him.

"_Ouch, that hurt me! Come on, Lucy, let's eat together!_"

"_**No.**_" But even with Lucy's strong negation, Loki sat down next to her and started to eat on his melon fragrance bread.

"_Sigh ... You didn't listen to me when I said those things before, did you?_"

"_What things?_" The blonde raised an eyebrow, looking at him sideways.

_Now he even pretends that we never met before?_ She thought, crossing her arms over her big chest, waiting for an answer. But he just ate his bread while smiling happily and after he finished he glanced at Lucy who remained still for the whole time, watching him angry.

"_What? You're not gonna eat that?_"

"_Urgh!_" Lucy said, clutching her fists, before getting up and walking quickly away, but thanks to her enormous luck, Loki stood up too and after a couple of hops he was beside her with an arm around her shoulders.

"_So, where are we going?_"

"_Wait, wait, wait! Where are __**we**__ going?_" Lucy said, stressing the word 'we'. As she moved away from his grasp with her hands in front of herself and a confused look.

"_Yes?_"

"_Slow down! You and I, don't know each other. Have you forgotten?_"

"_Well, there's always a beginning to everything._" He said, winking at her.

"_Plus, it's not polite from a knight, to leave her maiden to eat alone._" Lucy was looking at him confused and disgusted at the same time, before shaking her head with one hand on her forehead.

"_….look Loki, I don't want to have any contact with this place's people. I wish. No. I demand to be left alone. Is it that hard to understand? _"

"_But-_"

"_Loki. No. Leave me alone. Your presence alone damages my nervous system._ "Lucy said, waving her hand slightly in front of her before going away, leaving behind a petrified Loki.

* * *

"_Woah, what did the ice princess said, to leave the famous womanizer petrified? _"

"_Ahahahahah!_"

"_W-what's wrong with you, tabasco breath? Hmm- Woah, Gajeel too?!_ "Gray turned around to see Natsu and Gajeel rolling on the ground while laughing like crazy.

"_Oi, do I have to call a doctor? Or a madhouse?_"

"_Ahahaha, she told him! Fuck, hahahaha, it's too funny_ "

"_Then, may I know what the hell she said? Since I don't have your super hearing._" The dark blue-haired boy said, crossing his arms over his bare chest and tapping his foot angrily on the ground.

"_Ahaha, the Blondie, pretty much told him that he's a pain in the ass!_"

"_No! Seriously?!_"

"_Yes! _"And so Gray slowly began to laugh, joining the 2 crazy and making shiver with fear anyone passing through the back garden, hearing their maniacs laughter.

* * *

"_Luce!_" Lucy heard that name, that only that person called her that way and soon after she felt something collide against her back and an arm around her shoulders pulling her back against a hard chest.

"_W-what the-?!_" Lucy turned her head towards her left to find the famous freak, smiling down at her with his trademark toothy grin.

"_Hey, whatcha doin'?_"

"_**I**__ should ask __**you**__ that._ " Natsu raised an eyebrow, pouting confused.

"_What are __**you**__ doing?_ "

"_I'm talking to you? God, I thought you were smarter- Ouch! _"Natsu clung his side where Lucy nudged him, before running after her.

"_Hey! What was that for?! _"

"_Shut up and go away. I don't want to be influenced by a stupid walking flamingo._ "

"_Hey!_"

"_Lucy._" Lucy and Natsu who were having a match of dead glarings, were stopped by the principal.

"_In my office. Now._"

"_I know. No need to remind me._" Lucy said, passing by the old man and heading for the presidency.

"_Natsu?_"

"_Yeah?_"

"_What are you doing?_"

"_Hmmm?_" Natsu who was staring while softly smiling at the blonde's silhouette, moving away while swaying her hips slightly, looked down annoyed at Makarov as he raised his arms to put them behind his head.

"_What do ya mean Gramps?_"

"_Sigh ... Natsu. Stop getting into trouble. This is a warning._"

"_Yeah, yeah, 'course Gramps, see ya around._" The teenager said nonchalantly before putting his hands in his pockets, turning on his heel and walking away humming happily.

**- In Makarov's office-**

"_Lucy._" Makarov said while going to sit in his chair at his big desk and putting his hands on it. Meanwhile Lucy was sitting on an armchair with her eyes closed, without saying a word.

"_If it's about what happened yesterda-_"

"_I have some bad news to give you._" To this statement, the girl opened her eyes suddenly and frowning, she looked seriously at the petite man.

"_You're not having the intention-_"

"_No. I'm not going to expel you from school. It's not about that. It's about that man._" Lucy stood firm in her chair, clutching on the hem of her skirt to not tremble.

"_I heard some rumors about him going to do his moves, soon._" Lucy's trembling eyes dropped down to stare at the floor, while drops of sweat began to run down her forehead.

"_... B-but I'm not r-ready, yet-_"

"_Lucy._" The man called her attention and Lucy looked up slightly.

"_I know you can do it. Don't give up. At least not before even trying._" The girl swallowed audibly before looking away again.

"_You have a reason why you're trying to get into this war alone. Don't stop believing in it. It will give you strength._" Lucy lowered her head, biting her lower lip before whispering a few words barely audible.

"_...T-this... I-Is this all?..._"

"_Yes. You can leave._" She stood up slowly and before leaving the room, she heard Makarov's last words.

"_Find some friends. With them, it will be easier to win. Don't throw yourself in the utter void relying on luck alone. As well as you can win and save everything, you can lose and thus lose everything._"

* * *

Lucy went back to class and sat down at her desk, all the time-

* * *

**Author's note:** Yeah, I decided to post the new chapter sooner and make you feel less uncomfortable. (or more? Kekekekeke *giggles wickedly*)

Oh my, is...is that end not finished? How didn't I noticed it before!?* gasps dramatically* I think the full sentence is in the next part which I already wrote and revised. Hmmmm...should I put it now, OR make them suffer more? *horns pop up on her head and a devil tail from her behind*

Oh! Now that I read it again, this next chapter is fricking interesting! Plus that thing that happened between that person and that other person in that place at that time, is really heartbreaking *fall off chair while fangirling*

Eheheh, now, now, let's stop with the teasing, shall we? *winks*...Nah! Buahahahaah, omg, it's so funny to see people suffer :D *super sadist mode activate!* So as I was saying, this chapter is made of 2 parts. A mysterious one (part 1) and a ...(part 2) By now, i think you know what I want. :)

Like last time on my previous story : _The flame of a Rose_I wrote that I wanted 210 reviews. Guess what I want now? xD Don't worry I don't want you to write 210 reviews. i want **60.** ;) I want you to write what you think about the story so far, guess what's gonna happen in the future, If you have some questions towards somethings that you don't understand and I can answer them, stuff like that. I will be online day and night, to see if you reached **60 reviews. **

Even if it's like 4 o'clock in the morning I'm gonna get out of my bed and post the chapter right away. You know that I always keep my promises... well...almost...yeah *scratches her head shyly* anyways I'm gonna leave ya because I have to write the 7th chapter. From today i think I'm gonna post faster the chapters. :)


	7. Chapter 7 I'm a celestial mage part 2

**Author's note:** Yay, congratulations on reaching 60 reviews ! Like I promised here's the chapter...I-Is it me or is starting to get cold in here, ehehe...*swallows audibly* I think I'm gonna die by the end of this chapter...and lose some followers...better get back to the next chapter and add some more fluffy stuff *runs away like there's no tomorrow*

**P.s:** I-If you would like here's a chamomile tea to calm down ... M-maybe some cookies will work... P-Please don't kill me at the end of the chapter? :) *smiles shyly while shivering* And I saw some of you suffered...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad :( I promise I won't do it again, ok? Well, at least, that only until my other personality won't show up...Such a -! *cough* Anyways enjoy the reading as always ;)

* * *

Lucy went back to class and sat down at her desk, all the time with her head down.

"_What happened to Blondie?_"

"_I heard that she went to the presidency._"

"_Hmmm ... Maybe Makarov asked her to give him a little show, Tehehe_"

"_Gray?_"

"_Yeah, rubber head?_"

"_Shut the fuck up._" Gray looked amazed at Natsu getting up from his seat and going to Lucy. Now the boy, who was sitting in front of her, had only to feel Natsu's presence 20 meters behind him, to run away from his seat.

"_Hey, Lucy. is there anything wrong?_" Natsu asked, sitting down on the chair and leaning on his left palm on Lucy's desk, who was still head down, with a pen in her right hand and a blank notebook under it.

"_Lucy-... y?_" He asked, moving some strands of her bangs and he looked surprised when he saw her eyes wide open watching the notebook still, motionless.

What happened to make Lucy, the famous ice princess, look at her empty notebook scared for her life?

* * *

The last hour bell rang and Lucy jumped from her seat by taking the bag she had done, let's say after 2 minutes that the lesson has begun. She went towards Loki and took him by the tie pulling him out of the room quickly.

"_H-hey, Lucy! Wait-_"

"_We don't have time to wait._"

"_Huh?_"

"_I'll explain everything when we get home. Now run!_" The two teenagers ran as if they were followed by some crazy killer and once at home Lucy fell to her knees on the ground while Loki closed the door behind him and glided down along it.

"_Why ... -Gasp- ... We ... -Cough- ... Ran like crazy?_" Loki said, putting a hand on his chest, trying to balance his breathing.

"_Have...Have you talked with the others?_"

"_The others?_"

"_Spirits._"

"_No. I didn't have time to run away from school._"

"_I understand._" Lucy said, standing up and going into the living room to sit in the armchair with her eyes closed, putting her arms on the armrests.

"_So? Tell me the story. All of it._" The blonde opened her left eye to watch Loki sitting on the couch with one leg over the other with a serious expression.

"_All, ... All, may be impossible._"

"_Why?_"

"_There's not enough time and it would be only a stupid waste of time._" The boy frowned, feeling a little angry as Lucy straightened her position in the armchair.

"_Listen to me Loki. From now you can't go back, anymore. Got that?_" Loki nodded without saying anything else.

"_Like I said before, you stellar spirits are temporarily safe with me but at the same time in a huge danger. I'm trying to protect you from someone ... A man. This man wants to use your powers, of the 12 constellations, to revive a dead person._ "Lucy said, crossing her fingers under her nose as she watched seriously, Loki swallow and look at her in surprise.

"_B-bring back to life a dead person!?_"

"_Yes. In other words, he wants to sacrifice your lives together with that of a living human, which I fear __is me, to bring the dead back to life._"

"_B-but, it's impossible!_" Loki yelled, standing up with a clenched fist in front of him.

"_You can't bring the dead back to life!_"

"_Well, it appears that in the end it's not so impossible._" Lucy said calmly raising an eyebrow.

"_There's a very old ritual in which, by grouping all the 12 keys and having a body with which to make the spirits exchange, it is, indeed, possible to bring to life the dead._" She said, standing up and going to take a book from a library next to the fireplace.

"_To do this ritual, the spirits __and the human body _aren't enough. They also need the 12 stones representing constellations. Ram: Amethyst. Bull: Emerald. Twins: Topaz. Cancer: The moonstone. Lion: ... " And at this point Lucy stopped to look at Loki, who looked at her with trembling eyes as he swallowed.

"_...The diamond. Virgin: Opal. Balance: The rodonite. Scorpion: Ruby. Sagittarius: Turquoise. Capricorn: Onyx. Aquarium, Sapphire. Fish: Hyaline quartz. Nowadays some stones, are very rare. I managed to hide the fish's Hyaline quartz, but I'm sure they would do anything they can to go around the world to find just a small piece. At any cost. _"She said bitterly, closing the book and putting it back in his place.

"_W-what does that mean?_"

"_That as long as they won't have all the stones, they won't come to take us. Therefore we must put our plan in act to destroy his plan._"

"_And how we do it?_"

"_I already have an idea, but it's dangerous._" Loki looked at her, furrowing his eyebrows. As if this weren't already dangerous and crazy, but what followed to come out of Lucy's mouth, left Loki speechless.

"_We'll wait for the right moment and I'll use Urano Meteoria to keep him away. While I keep him busy, you'll run to take the stones and destroy them. If something goes wrong ... No ... I'll make sure that nothing goes wrong. My friends' lives are on the line. I can't afford to lose them. Thank you, Virgo._ "Lucy said seeing Virgo put a cup of tea on the coffee table.

"_You're welcome, Princess._"

"_... Friends?_"

"_... Yeah. I don't like to associate the spirits, to shields. I think they have feelings like the others._" Loki watched Lucy amazed, as she tasted the tea and then look at the cup in her hands with a sad look.

"_I ... I don't want other people to lose their lives because of me ..._" Loki swallowed and looked at Virgo who was behind the armchair with the tray in his right hand looking in front of her blankly. Come to think of it, it's the second time that he sees a spirit pass through his gate freely.

"_Since when do you live alone with your spirits?_"

"_.. Since ... A long ... A long time ... However it's not important. I just want to know if you're going to accept your assignment._" Lucy said seriously, raising her head and looking at the guy in the eyes.

"_If you don't want to, I can freely go there myself to destroy the stones._"

"_W-well, I ..._" He said, scratching his head and looking away from her.

"_I need time to decide ..._"

"_... It's fine. I don't want to push you. When you've made your choice, tell me. But I heard that the other party has already started to make his moves._" Lucy said, getting up and silently leaving the room.

* * *

The blonde went up to her room and threw herself back first, on her immense cream colored canopy bed, with her left arm covering her eyes.

"_Mommy ..._" Lucy whispered, biting her lip.

With a heavy sigh, the girl rose from the bed and began to undress. She went to her wardrobe and took a pair of tight blue jeans, an oversize one shoulder white t-shirt, with a black panther's face in the middle. She tied her hair in a messy bun on the left side of her head. She wore black leather boots with 10 cm heels and she put on, her beautiful blacks sunglasses, signed Gucci before looking in the mirror.

"_Shit ..._" She swore, starting to undress again.

_Me and my stupid fashion tastes!_ Lucy thought muttering strange noises as she took off her shoes and threw her shirt somewhere in the room. She wore a pair of simple blacks All stars. Okay, not so simple, they had a leopard pattern. A simple white tank top and above, an old blue hoody that reached her mid-thigh. She put the hood on her head and looked in the mirror again.

"_Better._" Said this, she went out of her room and went downstairs quickly.

"_Hey, Loki, I'm going out. Is there anything you want me to buy?_"

"_Ah, yes. I want some sugar popcorn, Coke, and-_"

"_Do you want me to buy the whole store?_" Lucy said bored, with one hand on her hips while the other was on the handle, eager to get out.

"_Ehehe, no. I'm fine._"

"_And I would like those strawberry or orange flavored candies, that melts in your mouth, princess.._" Virgo said from the living room.

_Didn't she return to the stellar world?_ Lucy thought, frowning.

"_Okay. I'll see you later._"

"_Bye!_" Lucy closed the door behind her and putting her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt, she checked if she had the house keys, phone and her Celestial Spirit keys. Sighing, she came out of her small garden closing the gate behind her and went down the street to go downtown.

* * *

_There's a lot of people. Too much._ Lucy thought, but it was normal that Magnolia's center, around that hour, was always packed with people from all over the world. But knowing it, by now more than a month, as the palm of her hand, she took a short cut that led to another main road but not overcrowded.

"_Hey, Natsu. Isn't that Blondie?_" Gray asked pointing with a hand holding a can of coke, towards our blonde girl. The said boy suddenly turned towards where Gray was pointing and his bored expression immediately transformed into a foolishly happy one.

"_Moooo, Natsuuuuu! Don't look at other girls, I'll become jealous!_" Said a girl, well equipped (if you know what I mean; D), who was tightly embracing Natsu's torso. Natsu looked down bored and disgusted while saying:

"_Get outta my face, you're damn sticky. Slut._" At those words the girl ran away in tears, hurt by the teen's harsh words.

"_Hey, Natsu you didn't have to be so harsh!_" Gray said, putting his arms around two girls who were pulling on his shirt scared.

"_Fuck off, Gray._" Natsu said, putting his hands in his tight ripped black pants, with chains falling down from his belt. He wore a pair of black riot boots, a plain black top that clung to his chest, showing perfectly his amazing abs and pecs. A cross necklace and a rock bracelet on his right wrist completed his look. And of course let's not forget about his typical scarf which was destroying his image, of a typical rebel.

Lucy went into a mini supermarket and took what they asked her to buy with a lost look. Finally her turn at the till, the blonde put the stuff down on the counter and put her right hand in the back pocket of her jeans to find her wallet and realize that she had forgotten it at home.

"_Shit ..._"

"_Popcorn, candies and Coke. Hmm, something tells me that tonight you're gonna enjoy yourself a lot in front of the TV._" Lucy jumped when she heard a voice talk to her, next to her left ear. Looking back, she saw Natsu straighten up and smile at her.

"_W-w-what are you doing-?!_"

"_Mister, put this too. I'll pay for everything._" Natsu said putting a can of beer on the counter next to the other things.

"_Wha-!?_" Lucy couldn't continue to speak because the pink-haired rebel hushed her with his right hand's forefinger, while with the other hand took the bag with the foodstuffs.

"_H-hey!_"

"_C'mon, Luce. Bye Mister._"

"_Goodbye, ehehee, youngsters these days.._" Natsu left the shop, pulling Lucy's arm and waving at the old cashier.

* * *

"_Pinky! Stop pulling me- Woah!_" The male teen, forced the blonde to sit down on a bench in the middle of a park, before he, in turn, sat down beside her with his right arm on the bench behind Lucy and his right leg above the other, as he watched her amused.

"_W-what?_"

"_Pff! I wouldn't have ever imagined to see you, go out shopping without your wallet. With what did you wanted to pay with? Your clothes ? Ahahaha._"

"_Enough. This is it._" Lucy said, reaching her patience's limit, before standing up just to be pulled down again by the wrist.

"_Don't go. I didn't mean to insult you._"

"_Yeah, sure. You reaally didn't mean to..._" Lucy said sarcastically, crossing her arms over her big chest and looking away from him.

"_Soooo._" Natsu started to talk, leaning his head on his right palm, the one that was on the bench and looked at her with a calm and soft gaze that held a strange glint.

"_What's a stunningly beautiful young chick, doin' out in town, at this hour, hmm?_"

"_Definitely not flirting with a person who seems to be just out of the madhouse._"

"_Hey!_" Natsu said, feeling insulted.

"_I'm not out of the madhouse!"_

"_Oh, yeah? Said the one with pink hair and dressed like a maniac._"

"_For your information it's not pink! It's salmon, plus I'm not dressed like a maniac! This is my style. Hey, tell me. I look badass, don't I?_" Natsu said showing his biceps. Lucy turned towards him and her chocolate brown eyes wandered from the top- half way down, focusing on his well-defined abs.

"_Hey, earth callin' pervert. My eyes are here above._" Natsu said after a couple of seconds, making Lucy get out of her temporary daze.

"_W-what? Me? P-pervert? Hah, said the one who goes around with a simple tight tank top._"

"_One, you're the one who looked at my abs with a creepy hungry stare. Two, I'm not the only one who came out in a tank top, even you are wearing one. And three. Tell me._" Natsu said, approaching Lucy's face.

"_What were you thinking while staring at me?_" The blonde teen swallowed and backed away a little, blushing a pink, like Natsu's hair.

"_N-nothing ..._" Lucy stammered, looking away from the guy in front of her.

"_Hmmm? Ehehe, pervy Lucy._" Natsu said, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger and so turning her head toward him.

"_Hey, Luce ..._" He began to whisper seductively, moving closer to her face.

Lucy was petrified. She didn't even dare to breathe, because it was already too much, feeling his warm breath over her plump pink lips.

"_You ..._" He said slowly in a long breath, just above Lucy's lips.

At that moment everything stopped. Lucy's heart that not long ago was practically jumping in her throat, her surprised big brown eyes and her shy and frightened breath that, every so often, came out of her desiring partially open, mouth.

Just another inch and their lips would have touched.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Y-ya want something to drink? I'm goin' to get something._" Natsu said suddenly, moving away from Lucy at arm's length, without making eye contact. He quickly stood up and went towards a vending machine.

Lucy was still frozen in that position. With a trembling hand she laid the tips of her fingers on her glossy pink lips, finally breathing. If anyone had seen her now, he would have sworn that she would have been 50 shades darker than Erza's hair.

_K-kiss ... He was about to k-kiss me ...?_ Lucy thought running her fingers on her lips sheepishly, still feeling the warmth of his oddly hot breath.

**On the other hand. **

"_Stupid!_" Natsu growled, punching the machine hard and so making it wobble. Slowly he leaned his forehead on it, clutching his racing heart in his chest with his other free hand.

"_W-what was I about do ..._"


	8. Chapter 8 Sooo what happened to u today?

Author's note: Sorry to inform you but the author of this story died on a family trip. Leave a message after the *beep* or try later.

Ughhhh, get lost, I didn't die! True I could move from the bed for 2 days, because my family decided to make a trip to hell all of sudden, but I'm still alive. Wanna know what happened? Let me explain with a little example and a little story:

**Example:**

Normal child: Omg! I can't believe it! You're going to that place and you're not taking me with you?! I soo want to go there, please don't leave at home! I wanna go out and have fun!

Me: What? you want me to go to that shitty place? Pfft, get lost, You're out of your mind. I'm not stepping out of this home even if it's the end of the world!

**And the little story:**

A normal conversation in a normal and loving family, on a normal day in the afternoon:

Me writing my new chapter on the computer, super concentrated (never interrupt me when I am concentrated even if it's really rare to see me like that), when all of the sudden my bedroom's door swings wide open with a loud thud making my heart stop for a second. My father stops on the doorway and looks at me annoyed.

**Dad:**"Brat. Am I Disturbing you? Can I ask you something?"

**Me:** "...yes and no?"

**Dad:**" Good! So blah blah blah blah..." My dad enters my room and starts saying stuff

**Me thinking:** Ughhh! For heaven's sake Please, just please somebody take him out from my room! now and Forever!

**Dad:** "Are you listening to me, brat?"

**Me:**" eeeeeh?"

**Dad:**"Stop saying 'eeeeeh' every time, you look retarded."

**Me:**"...Dad...saying that I look retarded... so easily..."

Later that afternoon:

**Mom:** "I asked you where the hell is that suitcase?! I think I've asked you that at least 100 times!"

**Dad says while standing on my doorway and eating an ice cream:** "eeeeeeh?"

**Mom says while shaking her head, with a hand on her hip and then looking at me:**" God, why am I surrounded by idiots? He never listen to me when I talk to him, don't you think so?"

**Me while ironing some clothes(forced):**" eeeeeh?"

**Mom:** "._."

(Like father, like daughter.)

**Mom sighs and face-palms:** "Just...leave it. Anyways chose your clothes tomorrow we're going on a trip."

**Me stops for some seconds looking like this ._. at my mom:** "eh?"

**Mom:**"stop saying 'eh' you look stupid, and choose some damn clothes we're leaving tomorrow at 2 am."

**Me:**" wowowowow, caaaaalm down, Ma. (that's how I call my mom, instead of saying mamma I call her Ma. :D) I am not going anywhere at 2am in the morning, you know I go to sleep at that hour you can't pretend from me to actually wake up at that hour and step out of this house."

**Mom says while turning to leave from my room:**" oh shut up, always acting like a little child. finish that quickly and go to sleep already."

**Me:** "Ma, didn't you listen to what I said to you?"

**Mom slowly starts to turn around, with a murderous look in her eyes and a dark aura around her and says in a low and cold voice:**"are you perhaps complaining about my decisions?"

**Me:** "fuck yeah, I am complaining about you decisions! If you want to go out, get the old man (dad) and go! I am old enough to survive a day alone, u know?"

**Mom puts down a basket of clothes and cracks her fingers and says with a wicked smile:**"Oh my, sorry but I didn't hear you. Did you perhaps cursed and stood up to me?"

2 am and some minutes, in my father's car.

**Me:**"How the fuck did I end up here?"

* * *

Sigh...I just want a normal family, then again this coming from a crazy girl ._. ...Anyways enjoy the reading... *starts walking away towards a corner to start sulking* Oh and I'm going to answer the reviews in the bonus chapter I did. I felt sorry for you so I did a mini bonus chapter. :)

* * *

Lucy was sitting on the bench with her hands between her legs and head down staring at the ground with a look lost, when something cold came in contact with her cheek and made her jump.

"_Kyaa!_"

"_Buahahaha, you said 'kya'!_"

"_No, I-I didn't!_" Lucy denied, touching her cool cheek and glaring up at Natsu who was laughing his ass off while holding his stomach.

"_Liar. You said 'kyaaaa'!_" Natsu said, imitating her with a high pitched voice.

"_S-shut up ..._" The blonde teen said embarrassed and looking away, pouting cutely. That idiot was attracting too much attention and now all thr passers-by looked at them in a funny way. But Natsu didn't care what the others thought of them at that time. He threw a Coke can in her lap and sat next to her like before. I mean with his right arm on the bench behind Lucy, but this time with the left leg over the other. (no girl style, but boy style ... do you get it? Anyways...) The blushing girl was looking down at her can, while Natsu looked away from Lucy, towards the sky, drinking. The atmosphere was nothing short embarrassing.

_Why the heck I'm here with this idiot instead of being home and taking a nice hot bath!?_ Lucy thought.

"_Hey, Blondie._"

_Plus, the atmosphere is unbearable! _

"_Luce._"

_A-and that thing that had happened before ... _

"_Lucy!_" The next thing Lucy saw, was Natsu's face from below. Apparently she was lying on the ground behind a bush, with the pink-haired boy, who was covering her mouth while he looked over the bush seriously, meanwhile hovering above her, in a 'reaally' normal way.

"_Pinkifh!_" The surprised blonde tried to speak, but with the mouth being covered, only muffled sounds came out. Unfortunately his hand was also covering her nose and the need to breathe was getting stronger. Punching on Natsu's chest and moving her legs desperately, finally she was able to draw the boy's attention.

"_H-huh?_" Natsu looked at her and realizing what he was doing, he flinched back his hand immediately, almost like he touched fire (Ehehe, fire, did you get it? no? ... Oh well...) and got up from above her to sit next to her.

"_What do you think-?!_"

"_Shhh!_" Natsu said covering her mouth again and putting an index in front of his mouth.

"_Look over there._" He said, pointing towards the place where 2 seconds before they were seated. Slowly, they approached the bush and shyly looking over it, Lucy's eyes widened.

Erza Scarlet.

The class representative, dressed in a sexy black and white dress, wearing soft but noticing makeup as if she were on a date, with a blue-haired tall and a tattooed face boy. He was very attractive and casually dressed, but there was something about him that made him shine like a star.

"_W-woah ..._" Lucy let out of her mouth a small sound without realizing, as she watched in awe the two teenagers.

"_Tch .._" Natsu said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking towards the right, that is, away from the blonde and the two spied teens.

"_I'm way cooler than him, a million times more ..._" He finished pouting cutely.

"_What are they're doing?_" Lucy asked, putting her hands on the bush and raising her head above, to hear better.

"_They're sayin' stuff 'bout how they had fun together._" Natsu said, strangely very close to Lucy's left ear. The blonde turned slowly to be surprised to see the rebel boy, suddenly close to her and immediately turn her head back, trying to ignore his closeness.

"_Wait a second..._" he whispered, moving around and the second after Lucy was ready to die from embarrassment. Natsu positioned himself behind Lucy, with his hands on the bush next to hers. He was looking straight ahead with his head above hers, imprisoning Lucy between his arms.

"_Hey! I know that guy!_"

"_H-huh?_" Lucy tried to speak, but only stutter came out.

* * *

"_And therefore-_"

"_Wait ... I feel... observed?_" Erza said, silencing the boy in front of her.

"_O-observed?_" The blue-haired boy repeated, raising one eyebrow and the girl nodded. Closing her eyes and suddenly turning her head in Natsu's and Lucy's direction, made the 2 spying teens jumped from the scare at the same time and falling backwards.

"_Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Ashley! Get out of there now!_" Erza yelled approaching them.

"_O-ouch ..._" Lucy complained about the pain in the head, because she headbutted Natsu in the chin, as she landed with her back on his chest, between his legs. He was hugging her slightly while insulting the scare that Erza had done to him and Lucy who headbutted him.

"_Come out or I'll tear off your skin, while you're still alive!_"

"_Hyeeek!_"

"_S-shit! Let's run!_"

"_E-eh?_" Natsu stood up abruptly pulling Lucy along with him, before running away without ever looking back.

"_Natsu, Lucy!_" Lucy turned back to see, Erza from across the street screaming angrily and then look ahead when she suddenly heard Natsu laugh aloud like a madman. She didn't know what was there to laugh about, but she couldn't suppress a small giggle. After running for who knows how long, without a goal, they finally stopped to take a break.

"_Do...-gasp-...D-do you think we shook her off?_" Lucy said, panting and looking behind her.

"_No._"

"_What do you mean by 'NO'!?_" Lucy said, turning suddenly towards Natsu.

"_That demon would be able to follow you even in the afterlife, just to make you pass through hell._" Natsu said, wiping his forehead with his other hand.

"_W-well, I can't say you're wron-_" And it was then, that Lucy noticed that he had never left her hand since the beginning.

"_U-ummm ... Pinky?_"

"_Yeah?_"

"_Could you please leave my hand? Now?_" She demanded as she stared seriously at their linking hands.

"_Hmmm? _" Natsu said, looking down and reluctantly left her hand.

"_Tch ..._"

"_Hmpfh!_" Lucy said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away from the boy, while he put his hands behind his head and looked the other way, bored.

"_Where are we goin' now?_"

"_**I**__'m going home. __**You**__. Are going where you want. Bye!_" Lucy said, taking the bag with the food from Natsu's hand and moving toward her house.

"_Hey! Is this the way to repay someone who has done you a favor?_ "

"_I didn't ask you anything, in the first place; Plus tomorrow I'll give you back your money. I don't like to be in debt with stupid people._ "

"_Hey!_" Natsu said, walking next to Lucy with his hands in his pockets.

"_I'm not stupid!_"

"_Yes, of course not. Eehehe. How can I think that? Hmm? Then why did you take __20% _in the last math test?"

"_H-how do you know? _"

"_You screamed it in class before setting fire to the sheet and run away screaming that 'without any evidence you can't prove anything'_" Lucy said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Natsu with narrowed eyes that demonstrate truth's knowledge.

"_T-to defend myself I can say that the test was damn hard!_" Natsu said, starting to panic and feeling ashamed.

"_First degree equations. _" Lucy said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"_Fine! Who gives a fuck ... _"Natsu muttered, by now lost the will to fight, looking on the opposite side of Lucy with a cute pout. But suddenly his face lit up and spun around towards Lucy grinning like an idiot.

"_Hey!_ _Haven't you finished that test like the first of the class?_"

"_Yes?_" Lucy said worrying about what was about to follow.

"_Then it's simple! You're gonna teach me math for the next exam. You're gonna be be like my personal teacher. Eheeh. _"

"_I'll be what? _"Lucy said, stepping back a little surprise.

"_Nononono. I'm not going to be your teacher! _"

"_But Lueeeeeee._" Natsu said, whimpering, and taking Lucy's arm.

"_I need your help!_"

"_No! Not a chance! Go and ask your friends instead of annoying me! _"The annoyed girl said, pushing herself against his chest and turning around to run away.

"_Lucy!_" Natsu shouted and the next thing happened so quickly that it took her a while to understand it.

With the horn went crazy a super fast car was about to hit Lucy, who accidentally fell from the sidewalk on the street. Fortunately Natsu was quick enough to pull the girl back against his chest, colliding against a couple of a restaurant's tables on a terrace, in time.

"_W-wha-!?_"

"_Lucy!_" Natsu yelled tightening the grip around Lucy.

"_Don't do that ever again! Do you understand?! Never again!_" Lucy felt the desperate worry in his angry voice and feeling guilty she bit her lower lip and let him hug her. But it wasn't soon that the blonde started to hear the whispers and feel the looks that the passers-by gave them.

"_N-N ... pinky! The people watching us, let me go! _"

"_Shhhh, Luce ... Ignore them ..._ "Natsu whispered softly in Lucy's hair making her blush more.

"_I-I said ... to let me go!_" The blonde yelled before headbutting Natsu and thus run away from his grasp.

"_Oooh ~?_" Said a sensual male voice. A mysterious boy was leaning against the bars in a garden on a hillside and was looking down at an intersection where Lucy and Natsu were drawing a lot of attention.

"_Interesting ~_" He said, laughing like a maniac before turning around to walk away with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

"_Hey, Luce! I said I was sorry!_"

"_Shut up, and stop following me!_" Lucy hissed, walking at a fast pace in a quiet alley that led down to her house. The sun was slowly setting down in the distance, in front of them.

"_You ain't cute at all ..._" Natsu muttered, looking away from the angry blonde. And suddenly he slammed against Lucy's back, who had stopped abruptly.

"_S-shit ..._"

"_Oi! Lucy don't stop so suddenly! _"Natsu complained, but startled when Lucy turned towards him and started to push back.

"_N-N-Na ... P-Pinky!_" She shouted seriously, making the pink-haired rebel, raise both eyebrows up, surprised.

"_I-if I run now, what would you do?_ "

"_It's obvious, ain't it? I'm gonna run after you until I'll catch you. Although it won't take long, since I'm the fastest of the school, and perhaps even of the entire city. _"Natsu said as matter-of-fact, grinning widely.

"_I-if I hide out?_"

"_I'm not gonna stop until I'll find ya._"

"_... Ugh ... If I beat you out of reality?_" Lucy asked, a hint of desperation in her voice. And at this question Natsu raised an eyebrow before bowing down near Lucy's face, who held him at arm's length, blocking his arms.

"_Lucy? Is there anything you're not telling me?_ "He said, his voice low and serious, making Lucy swallow.

_S-shit ... I can't tell him that Loki is now in my house. If he finds out, he'll throw to air also my home with him. A-and I also need Loki's help for my mission ... W-what do I do? ... Arghhhh! why do I have to always attract crazy and weird people who never leaves me alone!? Why does a stupid rubber-head have to meddle into my life and destroy the peace!?_

"_Luce?_" Natsu said, leaning his forehead over the blonde's, who was lost in her thoughts.

"_There's something wrong, isn't there? Are you sick?_" He asked slowly, making the blood return to Lucy's cheeks.

"_... N-no ... No! I'm fine and I don't want you to follow me to my house!_ "

"_Why!?_ "

"_B-because ... Because I don't want my house to absorb your reek, it would be revolting to feel it every day!_ "

"_What the-!? Hey! I don't stink!_ "

" _Yes, you stink! Anyway do you understand? Go home and take a shower, maybe 2 or 5, while I go to my house and do what I want. _"Lucy said, pointing an accusing finger against his chest making him flinch, and then against hers and the road behind her.

"_Hmm? No. _"Natsu said simply after looking at the road behind Lucy.

"_Wha- What do you mean '__**no**__'?!_" She said. More yelled, while glaring at the rebel boy in front of her.

"_No, I don't like your idea. I want to bring you home safe and sound. _"

"_What-No ….. N-N-Na...Sigh... No. _"

"_Yes._ "

"_No._ "

"_Yes!_ "

"_No!_"

"_Yesss!_"

"_Noooo!_"

"_Yesss!_" Natsu and Lucy were practically screaming in their face, by now.

"_Why won't you just accept my idea and get lost!?_"

"_Because I don't wanna!_"

"_Stop disagreeing with me! I want to go home alone! It's near here anyhow!_"

"_No! I won't, as long as you won't agree with my great idea! Plus if it's near here then why won't you __leave me come with you!?_ "

"_Ugh! I will always disagree with your stupid idea!_"

"_I disagree with you disagreeing about my 'awesome' idea!_" Natsu growled in Lucy's face. Without realizing it while they were screaming in each others' faces, raising their voices gradually, the distance between their faces fell shorter and shorter. After a few more minutes (maybe hours) spent in insulting and screaming at each other, making them look like a married couple ready to divorce, they were slowly approaching the limit.

"_How can you disagree with me disagreeing about your disagreeing with my fantastic idea?!_" Natsu yelled raising his hands up in the sky.

"_Grrrr! Enough! My brain is always severely damaged whenever I'm around you!_"

"_Well, too bad for you! You don't have a brain, mustard head!_"

"_M-m__ustard __head?! How dare you, you stinky fat pig!?_"

"_Grrrr!_"

"_Grrrrrrr!_" The two of them were growling at each other in the face, when suddenly Natsu took Lucy's wrists and looked at her seriously.

"_Wha-!?_"

"_Fine!_" The boy cut her short.

"_If you don't wanna me to go with you, fine. But at least give me your phone number so I can call you to make sure you get home._ "

"_W-wha-? _"Lucy asked blinking in confusion and in that moment of confusion Natsu left a wrist to put her hand into the confused girl's pocket sweatshirt.

_Oh no!_ Lucy thought looking down.

"_W-w-what are you doing pervert?_" The blonde screamed trying to get Natsu's hand away but he was too quick and pulled it out with her phone.

"_Wow, pink. I never thought that there's also a feminine side in you. _"Natsu commented smirking down at Lucy, who blushed furiously.

"_S-shut up! And give it back to me!_ "Lucy cried out, as she was on her tiptoes with her hands up trying to grab her phone, which Natsu barely held above his head. With his other hand he took his phone from his pocket and in a quick motion he sought Lucy's number in her phone book.

"_Soooo, Luce ..,. Lucy ... Ah! Luigi! Ah, no wait I'm looking for Lucy. Hot blonde chick...no? Lucy, Mario, Lucy, Don flamingo. ... Don flamingo!? Who the hell is this dude? A-anyway ... Hmmm ... Bingo! _"He said, smiling victoriously, while continuing to ignore Lucy. He wrote the blonde's number in his phone book and his in hers.

"_That's it_." He said with a satisfied grin.

"_Thank goodness ... Asshole ..._" Lucy said, by now, tired and weary after being on her tiptoes for so long. But while he was going to put the phone in Lucy's hand suddenly he raised his hand to the sky and with the other grabbed the blonde around her waist, pulling her against his chest while she wasn't looking.

"_Ah-ah-ah! if ya wanna back your phone you'll have to be my teacher._ "

"_What!?_" Lucy said surprise, who until a second ago was pushing herself against his chest to break free while insulting him.

"_You. Mine. Teacher. Phone. Back._" Natsu said, speaking slowly and making wide signs with the mouth, before winking at her.

"_No! never ever I'll waste my precious time with a lost case, like you!_"

"_Hey! That was harsh! Oh well. If you don't want to get back your phone, I'll keep it. Maybe I'll call this Virgo dude, and I'll make a nice chat pretending to be you. And who knows. Maybe find out some beautiful secrets about you. Like what's your bra size, or if you are a virg-_"

"_All right, all right! I'll be your fucking teacher! God, now let me go stupid pervert!_ "Lucy shouted as red as a tomato , interrupting his embarrassing list, while she pummeled his chest.

"_Ahahaha, Good!_" Natsu said, lowering his hand and losing his grip around Lucy who immediately grabbed her phone.

"_I'll see you tomorrow, __**my**__ teacher. Hahaha _"he said stressing the word 'my', while laughing and winking, before dodging a punch and a kick, backing away with a jump.

"_Disappeaaaaar!_"

"_Ahahaha!_" Lucy observed, Natsu run away waving his hand above his head happily, like a child.

"_Tch ..._" She turned on her heels and walked towards her house with a cute pout and a slight pink on the cheeks.

* * *

"_I'm hooooome..._" She said without any enthusiasm.

"_Hey! We were worried here! We thought that something had happened to you!_ "Loki said, coming quickly from the living room.

"_Like?_"

"_Like being abducted by aliens or something like that, don't know._" Loki said with a shrug.

"_Abducted by aliens, huh? ... Maybe it would have been better ..._" Lucy whispered tilting her head towards the right and looking in the same direction with lost half-lidded eyes.

"_Eh? What did you say? _"

"_No. Nothing. Here, I brought the popcorn and Coke. In fact, I'm going to prepare the popcorn._ "The blonde said, changing the subject and going into the kitchen.

After 5 min, Lucy came into the living room with a pot full of popcorn, oddly red, and a Coke. Sitting down on the couch next to Loki, she gave him the can resulting in him thanking her while he was watching the TV, and put the pot on the coffee table. The girl pulled up her legs and hugging her knees to her chest, she put her chin on her arms completely ignoring Loki who screamed like a little girl before making strange noises.

Let me explain.

Since the can was shaken continuously, when the poor naive boy opened it a strong jet of Coke came out, hitting him straight in the face. I repeat. Strong.

Lucy sighed heavily thinking about what happened before and once again ignoring Loki who ate a little piece of popcorn and- Ah, maybe I forgot to say that Lucy has, without realizing it, bought super extra spicy popcorn instead of sugar popcorn. In any case, ignoring the guy who was practically dying beside her on the ground while calling for help, she took her phone from her pocket and turned it on.

_M-maybe I should write to him? ... _Lucy thought entering her phone book and looking for his name. 'Your awesome Natsu Dragneel.' Lucy raised an eyebrow at the name that he had put for himself.

_No._ (Her expression would be like this ._.) _Now that I think about it, it's best not to damage any longer my mental health._ And shaking her head while sighing, she put the phone back in the pocket.

After, of course, changing the name to 'stupid pinky'. Just when she got up from the couch, the phone vibrated, freezing her completely on the spot. With a trembling hand and swallowing audibly Lucy placed it in her pocket, slowly and carefully pulling out the object as if it were a bomb ready to explode.

And in a second Lucy threw herself back on the couch, pulling her knees up and holding the phone tight in her hands as if she were embarrassed to show it to anyone while she watched it, blushing a little. Taking a bit of courage, she turned on the phone to see that a new message had arrived. Slowly she went on the letter (you know, right? On phones there are always those open letters where there's the mail service, the stuff with the texts...)

-_Stars premium member._

_May we remind you, that your credit is coming to an end. We invite you to recharge your phone, within 18/7/x791 at the cost of only 2,000 jewels.-_

"_Grrrr! Go to hell stupid phone!_ "Lucy screamed, standing up on the couch and throwing the phone on the ground, hitting Loki on the forehead.

"_Stupid recharge ... Stupid technology. ... Stupid pinky ... _"Lucy whispered the last part, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_Lucy you're okay!?_" Loki said, sitting up on the ground while rubbing his forehead. Face still red because of the popcorn.

"_Yes! I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine! Can't you see it?_" Lucy said sarcastically, raising her hands in the air.

"_O-ok ..._" The boy said, seeing the murderous aura given off by the blonde. Lucy finally saw Loki's face and pointing a finger at him. She asked:

"_Why are you red as a pepper?_"

"_You've just realized it now!?_" Loki shouted angry and mostly desperate.

* * *

"_Well, I'm sorry if I haven't noticed it before ..._" Lucy said pouting, while sitting down next to Loki over a leg, while she gave him a bottle of cold water.

"_But there was no need to yell_."

"_Yes. Maybe you're right and thank you. _"

"_You're welcome... _"Lucy said and as she watched Loki drink water as a dehydrated desperate man since who knows how long, her phone vibrated in her pocket again.

_Stupid phone. I won't be fooled a second time._ She thought, ignoring the phone in her pocket and trying to be careful at what Loki was saying.

"_Listen, Lucy ..._"

"_Yes?_"

"_I have decided. I'm going to help you. But..._" Lucy waited for Loki to keep talking with her arms crossed over her chest.

"_But I don't agree with your plan._" Raising an eyebrow the calm girl asked:

"_Why?_"

"_Because while you were gone I did some research on the constellations' stones. They are an important font of power and ... _"Loki stopped, looking seriously at Lucy.

"_Dangerous. If the spirits approach them even more than a meter, their minds will be blurred and they will be manipulated by the stones. _"

"_….I understand. So to hell with my plan, right? Sigh ... Oh well, looks like I will do everything by myself._ "Lucy said, scratching her head and looking away from Loki as she rose to her feet.

"_Wait._" Loki said, taking Lucy's wrist.

"_I haven't finished."_ Loki took the girl's silence as an invitation, No. Much more an order to continue to speak and when he opened his mouth Lucy's phone rang.

"_... You're not going to answer?_"

"_No._" Lucy said taking out the phone and grimacing when she saw the name of the person who called her. Stupid pinky. Rejecting the call, Lucy put the phone on quiet and back in her sweatshirt's pocket.

"_Go on._"

"_As I was saying. The stones can control the spirits when they are close. _"

"_Yes, looks like I understood that-_"

"_But I didn't say that one stone is enough to control all of them._ "

"_What!? _"Lucy exclaimed surprised.

"_In fact. It only takes one very small quantity of any kind of stone to unleash the utter chaos. But this is not what has me worried._ "Loki said swallowing.

"_The stones are connected to the spirits that are linked to their masters, who are, the celestial mages. Lucy. If you also get too close to the stones you will also be controlled by them. _"Lucy looked at the serious boy in the eyes, surprised by what he said, before biting her lip to keep from screaming.

_How did I not know this fact until now?_ She thought.

"_...How ...Did you find out?_"

"_I asked Virgo to bring me an old book from Celestial world. __Constellation's spiritual alchemy__._ "There was an awkward silence between them. The girl sat back on the couch and put her face between her hands and sighed heavily.

"…._Then what do we do?_" Lucy finally broke the silence.

"_T-there's still the possibility of using Urano Meteoria against that person!_" Loki said trying to cheer up the blonde but failing miserably.

"_Yeah, but it would be useless. Our goal is- __**Was**__..__. _"Lucy said the last word as if it were poison on her tongue.

"_Destroy the stones and prevent the ritual. If we can't even get close to the stones, then tell me how can we hinder them?_ "Loki sheepishly scratched his neck trying to answer her question but not finding anything.

"_Ah, now that you mention it who is this person that they want to bring to life?_" Lucy glared at Loki who flinched back, swallowing and putting his hands in front of him as a sign of defense.

"_I-I'm just curious. The last time you didn't tell me, s-so ... _"

"_... Zeref ..._" Lucy whispered, looking at the carpet in front of her.

"_H-huh?_" Loki said stupidly.

"_Zeref. The darkest and most powerful wizard who ever lived._ "Lucy said, standing up.

"_You... D-do you mean that Zeref, which many powerful wizards gave their lives to finally put to sleep?_"

"_Yes._" Lucy said bitterly, clenching her fists at her sides.

_And even that person has given her life ... _The blonde thought glaring at carpet as if to set it on fire. Ignoring the still vibrating phone in her pocket.

"_W-why? Why do they want to bring Zeref back to life?_" Loki asked, standing up on his feet.

"_Revenge. They want to bring it to life to take revenge. During the war against Zeref, many famous magicians have died. Including even someone special for that man. After bringing him to life, they want to use him, as long as there is still time, to bring back to life all the dead people. Ehehe, or at least one. _"

"_W-why are you laughing? What do you mean with at least one? _"Loki said backing away frightened by Lucy's sudden laughter. The blonde raised her head, tilting it a bit and looked towards Loki with a bored look.

"_It's funny, because it's practically a chain of sacrifices. I am sacrificed to bring back Zeref, who is sacrificed to bring back only one person instead of an entire army. But ..._ " Lucy said, averting her eyes and looking towards the big window behind the surprised teen on her left.

"_There's also another possibility. Which is that, they don't want bring back to life Zeref but directly the desired person. But I'm not sure. This is just my guess, that I fear, it has a percentage of possibility like the other._ "

"_ ... W-wait. This means that in both cases we would still be sacrificed, right? But why us? And who is this last person?_ "

"_Yes. In any case we would still be doomed to die. That's if we ..._ "Lucy stopped to turn her body completely towards Loki and start to shine golden like the last time with all the other constellations appearing behind her.

"_If we don't we prevent it. By now, it has been decided. We refuse to die this way, we have to fight until the end. Anyone of you who has a valid plan spit it out now. Let us join our minds!_ "Lucy said with a raised fist at the ceiling, followed by a wave of screams and cheers.

"_We are! Set fire to the whole building._ "Scorpio said.

"_No ... Just no. I doubt that the fire will make it in time. This thing It's a matter of seconds. _"

"_Destroy it with my axe! By the way nice boooody as always Lucy!_"Lucy face-palmed her forehead, grunting some inaudible words.

"_Didn't you hear what I said before? It's a matter of seconds. _"

"_We can sneak in! I'm able to-_"

"_You can't approach more than a meter the stones. Sorry._"Loki said with a smile, sitting down next to Aries and Gemini.

"_Use a super powerful magic to destroy everything at the same time!_"

"_No.._."

"_Make one of them think, that they have to take away the stones and once out and far away we attack them!_"

"_No._"

"_Puun puuuun pun!_ "Everyone looked at Plue, surprised.

"_Now that I think about it, Plue's right!_"

"_No!_" Lucy yelled, standing up.

"_Never! I refuse! On this mission, we are the only one to participate! Argh!_" Lucy said falling to the ground on knees.

"_Lucy!_" Loki shouted, going towards her.

_Having called so many spirits at the same time ... It's obvious that you wouldn't have resisted for a long time. After all, you're not like the amazing Layla Heartfilia. And in the first place how did everyone got out at the same time!?_ Loki thought, looking sad at her friend.

"_Lucy ... Maybe it's better if we talk about it tomorrow. The others and me will put together some plans. Go to sleep. Calling so many spirits at the same time-_"

"_I haven't called anyone._" Lucy said without looking at him but standing up, while breathing heavily.

"_Huh?_"

"_All of us, came here on our own._" Replied one of the spirits. And the orange-haired boy looked surprised from everyone to Lucy and back.

_What kind of indescribable bond this girl has with the spirits?!_ He thought looking at her more than surprised.

"_But you're right... Loki ... M-maybe it's better if I rest after all, this day was hell for me. And this __stupid phone won't stop moving in my pocket!_ "Lucy said, taking out the phone. One by one the spirits have vanished while Lucy was approaching the threshold of the living room.

"_Ah!_" She exclaimed, turning towards Loki.

"_What?_"

"_We haven't completed our contract._" Lucy said, face-palming.

"_Eh? ... Oh!_" The boy exclaimed as he realized, while standing up.

"_Sigh ... let's do this quickly. I'm starting to show signs of insanity here ..._" Lucy and Loki settled themselves, one in front of the other, eyes closed at arm's length.

* * *

(Oh! Oh! I beg you to hear this song while reading this piece!

**Angst one: The Toxic Avenger !**

Please, you will **not** regret it and read it sloooowly!)

Slowly a big shining golden magic circle, with writing in another language and signs of the constellations, was formed under their feet that spun clockwise, and 2 smaller under each of them, that spun counter-clockwise . The two teenagers have taken each other's hands and forming a circle with them they started talking.

_"I, the one who opens the door to the starry world. Lucy ... Heartfilia. Listen to my voice and join in my spirit._ "

"_I, the one who guides the 12 constellations. Leo the lion. Listen to my voice and join in my spirit._ "The faint golden light from below became stronger now, making everything shine more and more, a white-yellow light and in a second everything turned white and Loki together with Lucy, found themselves in an open field.

Lucy was dressed like a Greek Goddess. That is, a soft and velvet white dress that rested gently on the curves of the girl and in her hair, let loose, she had some sunflower flowers, here and there. (it's the flower of the lion, if she made a contract with Virgo, she would have had gardenias, etc ...) Loki instead was in his suit, but he wasn't wearing his sunglasses and his hair was longer, and obviously with cat ears.

The sky darkened showing the constellations and especially that of the lion that lit up more than the others, showing a lion right over their head, and as it lighted, they began to speak in another language.

"_And when he will speak_

_about a dark sky, about a white landscape,_

_I will remember stars, I haven't seen and to which he belonged,_

_as it snowed sparkles from his heaven ..._"

Lucy chanted and at that moment, like snow, sparks began to fall from the sky.

"_Be Amazed, by the full moon, but don't try to bring it with you: his place is in the sky._

_Be warmed in the sun, but don't forget that it doesn't belong to you it belongs to all creatures, big and small._

_Dream how much you want, with the stars, but let them shine in the high sky: That is their place._

_Don't try to stop the wind or take cover from it. It will whisper to your soul the truth ..._

_But most of all trust who you are: Always be honest with yourself._"

Loki chanted, and in that moment Loki and Lucy's chest began to glow a golden light.

"_Doubt that the sun moves, doubt that the stars are fire. Doubt that the truth is a liar. _

_Believe that one day the impossible becomes possible. _

_Believe that one day the evil becomes good. Believe that one day the infinite becomes finite._"

Lucy said, as a wind began to blow from underneath.

"_You may have, the wind always on your side, the sun shining in your face and the winds of destiny carry you up to dance with the stars. _

_With us. _

_Jewel box of sadness made to collect your tears, crystallized illusions that shine to bring you happiness. Inventions to protect you at night and give you courage._"

Loki said, as the wind blew harder and they shone ever brighter.

They say, together: "_We are here, in the dark. In the shadows of the night, which divides us._"

Loki: "_Mine will be for you one of the stars, which will lead you into the light of the infinite._"

Lucy: "_Mine will be a promise to belong to you forever._"

Together: "_Just you and me, surrounded by dreamy stars. Private, discreet and unrealistically beautiful._"

Lucy: "_Light, oh far light of the stars. Fulfill my desire and lead me in the sky. It will be my own hand to hold yours, when you're willing to take my place._"

Loki: "_If you look at the stars in the sky remember, that each one is a desire, and that you can always choose what to hope, to believe, to dream._"

Together: "_On this night I let the darkness to rock me with his silence and the stars to remind me that there is always a light that shines and shows us the way, whoever we are._"

**(**Remember that you had to listen to the music? Be sure to be at **03:16** while reading this little part and let the music end before starting to read what's next. It gives such a magical atmosphere :DDD**)**

Loki : "_I, the leader of the 12 constellations ..._"

Lucy: "_I, the one who opens the door to another world ..._"

Together, they shouted: "_I promise to protect and be faithful in the name of the holy stars, and the __mother Moon. Father of the Universe and the eternal death enemy!_"

Together they opened their eyes and looked at the sky, covered with various magic circles, written in another language before everything turns white, including them.

-( This is where you stop listening to the music. Thank you for listening to my advice ^.^ What did you thought about it? Was it magical? :DDD For me it was damn awesome!)-

* * *

Like at the beginning, the 2 guys are now found exhausted, in Lucy's living room, with their own clothes. (Sorry but I wanted to change the way Lucy makes contracts with her spirits. I have always imagined it this way, like how I wrote above.)

Loki fell on his knees on the ground while Lucy fell on the couch with no energy. Each time, these rituals was exhausting her.

"_L-Lucy ..._" Loki tried to speak, but it was difficult for him since he was panting all the time, trying to get back his breath.

"_Don't tell anyone._" The blonde replied, rising to her feet followed by the confused and serious look of the tired boy.

"_What you've heard before. Don't you dare tell anyone. And above all, don't say that name in my presence. _"

"_Wh-_" At that time Loki was struck by a monstrous wave of pain. Putting a hand on his heart the poor boy stared confused and surprised at the carpet with big trembling eyes as he slowly started to scream.

"_Arghhhh!_" The young boy yelled, starting to roll on the ground like someone had set him on fire.

_W-wha...What is this ... T-this ... I feel an unbearable pain ... I feel like it's slowly draining my life and soul out of my body, leaving behind only-...!?_ Loki thought before Aries' words passed through his mind in a blink, along with a couple of images of a happy little blonde girl and a young blonde woman smiling together, then one where everything is darkened and the woman's body is lifeless on the ground, then one where a huge obscured man, with his hand raised ready to slap someone.

_"____...She...S-she wears a very heavy weight on her shoulders ...__"__"____When you'll become her spirit you'll understand ... It's something that can't be expressed in words, no matter how many they are, no one will ever be able to invent one that represents it perfectly ...__"_

Loki's eyes widened in realization, while looking up suddenly and watched Lucy looking at him with sad and worried look, ready to cry at any moment.

"_I-I'm s-sorry ... I didn't want you to feel bad ... The sentimental bond between the spirits and the owner is one thing, that you can't prevent ..._" Lucy said, turning around and walking away.

_T-this pain ... This burning hell ...She has always brought it with her, a-and managed to no show any emotion? W-what the hell has this girl passed through, actually?_ The male spirit thought, trying to stand up but failing miserably and re-starting to scream like a madman. (Imagine Natsu when he was added the second origin :D). No longer able to keep a strong contact with reality, the tormented boy fainted and his lifeless body, resting on the ground started to fade away to appear in the Celestial world.

* * *

Lucy entered her bedroom and leaning back against the now closed door, she fell down along it. Silent tears began to fall down her hidden face.

_More people suffering because of me ..._ She thought putting her hands over her face and began to cry.

"_I-I'm sorry ... Loki ..Hic.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I'm sorry ….Hic... Please forgive me ... _"Lucy whispered, holding her keys tight to her chest as she sobbed. After a few minutes, when she calmed down she stood up and with a sad look and full of pain whispered:

"_Aries ... Loki …... I-is Loki okay?_ " Said that, Aries' key shone a golden light bringing a slight smile to Lucy's plump lips.

"_T-thank goodness ..._" Going into the bathroom, she stripped of her clothes and she immersed herself her bathtub's hot water. Motionless she stared at the ceiling when the phone left on a cabinet near the sink, vibrated again.

"_God! I knew it would be hell if he found out I had a phone!_ "Lucy said, putting her hands over her face and throwing her head back on the edge of the tub.

Between the crack of her fingers Lucy glanced at it and debating whether to get up and go get it giving up the beautiful bath or suffering the infinite torment of an stupid object. Sighing heavily the sad blonde came out of the tub to pick up the phone and gasp in surprise. Her mailbox was more than spammed. 150 new messages.

"._.. 150 m-messages? ...?!_" Lucy said chocking on her saliva. With huge eyes from the surprise she scrolled down to see that the same person has sent a new message every 1 minute. The last at 12:57. It read:

_-Tomorrow at school, I'll kill you._

_Natsu.-_

Lucy swallowed audibly, knowing the the boy's monstrous strength. And strangely enough she could feel the seriousness and his angry green eyes staring furiously at her through the phone.

"_F-fuck ..._"

* * *

**Back to Natsu:**

_I have to get home and take a shower, quickly! But, do I seriously stink? _The boy thought as he ran, sniffing his scarf. When he got home he once again ignored the little girl who came to greet him with a pot of soup.

"_Sorry Wendy, I'll talk to ya later, I must take a shower no-! Ah!_ "Natsu said, but stopping suddenly, turning on his heels and going over to Wendy, quickly.

"_Do you think I stink?_" He asked, looking seriously in her big light brown eyes.

"_….No. What makes you think that? You took a shower before going out, have you forgotten? _"The little girl answered him honestly, knitting her cute eyebrows together, confused.

"_Eeeh ...Ah! You're right! Anyways, I still have to take a shower!_ "He said after thinking a bit, and before running like a rocket up the stairs.

"_At least, today, he spoke to me. Ehehe ..._" Wendy said, laughing slightly.

Natsu went upstairs on the second floor and deep in the corridor on the right was the bathroom. Entering into the pink-haired boy immediately stripped of his clothes and jumped into the tub. He cleaned out his well-sculpted body numerous times, and he would have shampooed his hair at least 10 times, making it look brighter and brighter.

"_Natsu , you're in there since an hour! The dinner is getting cold! _"Wendy said knocking on the bathroom door.

"_Ah! Ok, I'll get out now. _"He said, stopping the flow of water. Coming out of the bath, he put a towel around his waist and another one on his wet hair. Next to the sink there were 3 lockers. One that belonged to him, one to Wendy, and one to Gajeel. Yes, Gajeel.

The three of them lived alone in the house. With parents gone out of the blue, to bring money into the house was Gajeel who worked as a mechanic. He dreamed of being a singer and create the fastest car ever. But between the two dreams he has decided to fulfill before the second. Sometimes even Natsu worked, doing small jobs here and there, but he dreamed of becoming a firefighter so he had to finish his studies as well. While Wendy was still too small to work. She devoted herself to study and do the housework, until, once an adult, she would become a great doctor. Even if you can't see it, these three guys are brothers. Well, except Gajeel. He's their cousin.

Returning to the story.

Natsu leaned down to open his drawer and take his favorite perfume. 'Everlasting flames'. It was his favorite and it reminded him of his father. Igneel.

"_Natsu!_"

_"I'm comin'!_" The called boy replied, before going back to look at his perfume.

"_You stink!_" Lucy's words, echoed in Natsu's mind and with a grimace and a sigh he put back in place the perfume in his locker and left the bathroom taking his scarf with him.

"_I'm here._"

"_Good. I did-Kyaaaaaa! _"Wendy yelled turning away from Natsu while she covered her flushed face.

"_What's wrong, Wendy?!_"

"_Wear something!_"

"_Hmm?_" Natsu said looking down.

"_But I'm already wearin' something. See? God, Wendy, I thought ya were-Ouch!_" Natsu yelled when something has bitten his foot. Looking down he saw Wendy's cat, Charle, attacked to his right foot.

"_Charle! Why the heck did ya bite me!?_ "

"_Meow, meow meoooow! _"The cat meowed angrily almost as if she had responded him.

"_Let me guess. Its because I'm only wearin' a towel, right?_ "

"_Meow!_ "

"_Sigh, okay, okay. I'm going to put something on. Geez, what a pain the ass... _"Natsu said, raising his hands in defense before turning on his heel and going upstairs to his room and get some baggy sweat pants he always wore at home, without putting on a shirt. And since he was there, he left his scarf over the bed not noticing the presence of a living fur ball sleeping over there.

"_Aye!_"

"_Oh, sorry Happy!_" Natsu said, moving his scarf and smiling down at his oddly blue cat that looked like he was smiling at the back. His meowing sounded awfully more like and 'aye' than a 'meow' but he didn't care about what the others thought about him. After all, this cat was like his best brother.

Walking downstairs with his right hand in his pocket and the other holding his phone, the boy looked up when he heard the door open and saw Gajeel entering the house.

"_Yo, how's it goin'? Ya destroyed another machine today?_ "

"_Grr! Shut it, salamander. It was a fuckin' horrible day._ "Gajeel growled, taking off his cap and putting it on the coat rack.

"_Hmmm? What happened?_ "The pink-haired boy asked, disinterested, while he pressed some buttons on his phone before smiling like an idiot.

"_Ugh, a conceited bag of golden shit, came today and asked, to repair his 'limo', and paint it in fuckin' white within tonight. And what he brought us was nothing but a bunch of rubbish! Like car, like driver!_ "Said the angry boy pulling out one of his military boots.

"_yeah, yeah sure. I agree ... Why won't ya answer me?_" Natsu said, whispering the last sentence as he stared at his phone, with worried eyes.

"_Oi! If you don't wanna listen, then don't fucking ask me what happened! Stupid ass monkey!_"

"_Haaaah!? What did ya say windshield wiper?! _"

"_Oh, I see you're here too Gajeel. Come on, let's eat!_"Wendy said stopping a presumed fight between the 2 teenagers.

"_What about you, h____ot head?__ W__hat have ya done?_" Gajeel asked going towards the fridge and taking a cold bottle of water.

"_Well, almost nothing. I went out with frozen head to pick up some hot chicks, we met Luce, I spent some time with her, surprised Erza going out with that Jellal freak, oh and I'm sure she's so gonna kill me tomorrow, anyway, I ran for my life and I got Luce's number. Nothing more..._" He said nonchalantly looking all the time at his phone. There was a short silence before Gajeel choked on the water he drank and spit everything on Charle.

"_Meow! Hisss!_" The cat hissed, standing on the tips of her paws with a murderous look in her eyes.

"_Charle!_"

"_Woah, sorry Wendy, I didn't do that on purpose. In any case, what did ya say, ash brains?_" The over-surprised boy asked, raising his voice and turning towards Natsu who was laughing his ass off, like a madman with his face tilted towards the ceiling, one hand holding onto his exposed stomach, while hovering on the chair leaning against a kitchen cabinet.

"_You've got Blondie's number!?_"

"_Yes!_"

"_And how did ya get it!?_"

"_I just took up her phone from her pocket and looked out for her number._"

"_Soooo, she didn't give it to ya?_"

"_No?_" Natsu more likely asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Sigh, and to say that I thought something interesting would have happen in your shitty life..._"

"_What do ya mean by shitty life, tin can!?_"

"_Umm ..._" The little girl said, capturing the 2 boys' attention.

"_Who is Blondie-san?_"

"_Blondie ...-san? Ahhahaha. _"Natsu asked, before laughing like before, followed soon after by Gajeel.

"_Blondie is a hot chick who knocked out with a simple kick that loser over there._"

"_Haha, yeah-Wait, WHAT? Hey!_" The angry teen said glaring at the black-haired smirking boy.

"_What do you mean?_" Wendy said, tilting her head in confusion.

"_Wendy, me and Lucy, are...Umm...Good friends. Yeah! Good friends!_"

"_Then her name is Lucy-san?_"

"_Yes._"

"_Woah ..._" Wendy said, testing the name on her tongue.

"_It sounds so sweet and loving..._"

"_Pff! Shame that the girl is a real bitch .._"

"_Meow!_" Charle meowed, angrily, when Gajeel cursed.

"_Why?_" The little girl asked innocently, while she was trying to keep her cat at bay in her arms. The 2 guys stood in silence looking at the ground thoughtfully.

"_No ..._" Natsu started to say, crossing his arms over his chest, looking at the ground with a troubled look.

"_It's hard to explain unless you see her with your own eyes._" Gajeel finished the other boy's sentence, scratching under his chin while looking up at the ceiling.

"_Hmm ..?_" Wendy tilted her head again, confused.

* * *

"_Thanks for the food, Wendy. Amazing as usual!_"Natsu said, getting up from the table.

_"Eeheh._"

"_I'm goin' to my room. G' night people!_" Natsu said, pointing with his thumb towards the door and waving slightly at Wendy.

"_Tomorrow I need help in the workshop._" Gajeel stated seriously, chewing on his bread.

"_Count on me._" The pink-haired boy shouted, jumping every 2 stairs and ran into his room, locking it behind him. Turning on, the lights he saw the mayhem.

"_Ugh ... I really have to clean this shit ... Nah, tomorrow..._" Natsu said, going to his 'desk' overfilled with untouched books, loads of manga and some sexy magazines that Gray loaned him and never returned back. Writing 'tomorrow do the cleaning' and attaching the post-it on the wall, next to a thousand others who said the same thing, he did a run for it, towards his bed and jumped on it, bouncing Happy in the air with an 'aye', as he grinned at him.

"_Ehehe, sorry Happy, I'm too happy to realize what I do._"

"_Aye?_" The cat said, tilting his head cutely, confused by what the teen said.

"_You see, I sent this message... ok, these messages, but they're only a few! (32) To this, damn fine chick. God, she's so beautiful ... _"

"_Aye!_"

"_Ehehe. Even you think so, even if you've never seen her?_ "

"_ Aye! _"The cat meowed trying to climb up Natsu's leg and slipping down on his bare chest.

"_Ehehe. But, anyway there's something bothering me... _"Natsu said looking seriously at his phone.

"_I'm texting her all the time, yet she won't answer any of them... You think she's gone to bed?_" Natsu said looking at the clock on his bedside table.

11:45.

"_Well ..._" Natsu said looking down at the phone again and writing another message. Then another. Then one more again. And another again and again. In other words, he spent an hour to write messages.

At first, the messages were shy, like:

_-Hey, did you get home? ;)_

_Your Natsu awesome :D-_

Or sometimes worried:

_-Ummm, Luce? You got home, right? If yes, call me or give me a message ... Let me know._

_Awesome Natsu :( -_

Romantic:

_-I see, so you don't like short messages. eh? Then, listen here: In the sky there are many bright stars. They are the humans' greatest lovers, and the brightest star is you. ;) What do you think?_

_Awesome Natsu ;) -_

God, Natsu even used his brain to write that sentence, until smoke came out of his ears. But the messages became more and more worried and angry.

_-Luce, are ya there, yes or no? Call me at least!_

_Awesome Natsu D: -_

_-Lucy! Why the heck did you rejected my call?! Answer me before I get to your house and I'll break your fuckin' door!_

_Awesome Natsu.:(-_

_-Lucy. This is the last warning if you don't call me within 30 sec. I'll make you see what real hell looks like!_

_Awesome Natsu.-_

_-Tomorrow at school, I'll kill you._

_Natsu.-_

The desperate teen threw his phone somewhere in the room pissed off, scaring the hell out of Happy. Throwing himself back in bed, Natsu stood on his side and turned off the lamp by punching it. I mean. Splitting it. Well, he... turned it off in his own way.

"_Fucking Blondie ..._" The pink-haired boy cursed, scowling and trying to fall asleep. When suddenly the phone rang and he shoot his eyes wide open.

"_I-I think it's just my imagination ..._"

"_You've got a message! You're got a message!_ "Said his phone's ringtone. Suddenly Natsu removed his blanket and jumped out of bed, but with his legs still entwined in the blanket, he lost his balance and fell face first, on the floor.

"_Fuuuuu- shit!_" Natsu yelled angry but slapping a hand over his mouth remembering what hour it was, before standing up and going to where he launched his phone.

"_Where the heck is it?!_" He shouted, looking desperately after the hidden object.

What was the use of having an amazing hearing if he couldn't find immediately, the things he's searching for and that may be very important!? He wondered while he threw random things in air over his shoulder.

"_Ugh ... B-bingo!_" He yelled, raising his phone in the air, strangely still intact. (maybe it was a Nokia. O.o) With the moonlight seeping through his window's curtains, Natsu was able to read his new message.

From: Luce

_-I'm sorry. I was in the bathroom ..._

_Lucy.-_

Natsu's eyes widened with happiness, and his lips' corners turned up in a smile and then in a big grin.

"_You've got a message, You've got a message!_" His phone buzzed again and the boy, with a raised eyebrow, went to see what it was.

_- Good night. -_

"_Y-y-y ..._" The sleepless young teen stuttered while a small blush made it's way to his cheeks.

"_Yahooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_" Natsu's victorious cry woke up, Gajeel and Wendy from their sleep, as well as the entire neighborhood along with the cars and the shops' security system.


	9. Chapter 9 Bonus chapter !

Bonus !

"_W-what happened!?_" Wendy said startled, while coming out of her room as she was tying her baby pink robe around her small body.

"_Levy! I-I mean, Wend-!_ "Gajeel roared breaking his bedroom's door with his foot, but when he tried to get out he hit the threshold too low for him, with his forehead and slipping on a cloth on the floor he fell back with a loud thud.

"_Gajeel! Are you okay!?_"

"_F-fuck .. Yeah. Quick, Wendy take cover! I think a rare wild pterodactyl entered our house, from somewhere! _"Gajeel came out of his room, unintentionally kicking the door lying on the ground, that he hadn't seen and biting his lower lip to not start swearing out loud. He positioned himself in front of Wendy and looked around him quickly. Not finding anything outstanding.

"_... Or maybe finally the FBI has decided to come and take that idiotic fire breather and find out if he's a not evolved case, of the human race …_" He whispered desiring it to be real while going to see if someone was at the door, when suddenly they heard strange noises coming from Natsu's room.

"_Oh God...Don't tell me that he's looking again at por-Arghhhhhh!_" Gajeel roared in pain when Wendy's cat, jumped up in the air and bit him on the arm.

"_Ok, ouch, ok! I get it!_ " The poor assaulted boy, said trying to pull off the cat from his arm.

"_Meow, meow meooow!_" The cat meowed, although she seemed to be threatening to death Gajeel to stop saying inopportune things in front of Wendy. Approaching Natsu's door, the scary looking guy, knocked on the door gently and called the other boy's attention quietly, to not wake up the neighbors.

"_Hey, dickhead! Stop watching porn at this hour!_" He shouted while kicking the door without any grace.

"_G-Gajeel-san ..._" Wendy whispered, blushing furiously, while Charle face-palmed while shaking he head. As far as she would have said to those 2 idiots to stop, there was nothing that could pass and stick forever into their thick skulls. Suddenly the door swung open, hitting Gajeel right in the face.

"_S-son of a-!_"

"_She replied! She replied to me!_" Natsu yelled happily, taking Gajeel in his arms and spinning him around.

"_W-what the hell-!?_"

"_Who replied to you, Natsu?_" Asked Wendy while smiling, happy just because Natsu was so.

"_Lucy! Luce told me good night!_ "

"_Woah!_ "

"_Oi, flame head, we're happy for you, but ... _"Gajeel said in a low voice, calling Natsu's attention.

"_She won't be the only one to say good night to you, tonight._"

"_Wha-_" Natsu wasn't able to ask his question, that he was already lying on the ground with blood coming from his nose.

"_Tch ...A retarded idiot wakes me up from my dream, only for a shitty thing. Go to hell ... _" The mean boy, said turning towards his bedroom and hitting once again the threshold, before turning towards Wendy pissed off, while holding his forehead with one hand.

"_Wendy!_"

"_Yes!_" The girl, jolted when she heard Gajeel's voice.

"_We're gonna change rooms. No buts! Are we clear?_ "

_"B-but, Gajeel ..._ "

"_What did I say!? _"

"_Yes sir !_"And said that Gajeel entered into his room, lifting the door behind him, leaving a scared Wendy behind and a beaten out of reality, Natsu.

"_B-but you were the first to change the rooms with me, because Natsu's snoring bothered you ..._"

"_Ehehe, Luceeee. Wait for me, silly ..._"

"_Woah! Natsu hang in there! Please don't die!_"

* * *

**Author's note: **Tanananana, now live with:

"_Good afternoon with **SugarStorm**!_"

*The camera zooms in from above, towards a desk placed on a platform. *

The large brown leather swivel armchair turns around and shows a girl with a white Venetian mask, followed by loud screams and applause.

"_Hey, hey how's it going?_" The girl gets up from her armchair to greet the audience and the camera.

"_I'm SugarStorm and welcome to my author's corner :) as the title says, here I'm gonna answer to the reviews and I'll do some other crap that I hope to restrain myself from doing._" She said, laughing shyly and going to sit down on the white couch next to her desk.

"_Let's start from the first comments, shall we :D?_"

"Soooo chapter **one**, does anyone what bacon?"

**midnightfairy200**: Ehehehe, yeah I know but it's Natsu that we're talking about! And yeah, pink laced panties. That's how I saw the image in my mind it's not my fault if I see the thing on the realistic way. When you lift your leg that up, your panties shows very much this coming from a person with a horrible experience. *shivers at the thought*

A-anyways, let's go on!

**Annie Blackheart :** Well he was hungry no? It's practically basic survive actions! If you're hungry, eat! **  
**

**GoldenRoseTanya, 1fairytaillover **: Well he actually had it coming ;)

**AskHappyAyeSir**: Nah, don't worry he survived and of course lucy can't be cold near our fire dragon slayer ;)

**AquaticSilver**: Lucy VS. Natsu = Lucy wins! **Fatality** ! *Mortal Kombat style*

**anafluke**: thank you very much simple admirer from this 'fanfiction', and I'm sorry for being mean to you, here some cookies for my forgiveness :)

**Melody Pearl 1995**: ehehe, I wish I could see his smirk the way you did :D

**Guest**: Thank you very much *smiles brightly*

* * *

"chapter **two**, let's answer a few!"

**AskHappyAyeSir**: heck yeah she's more badass that natsu... pfff, joking you're so gonna be happy in the next chapter :3

**DBJayne-73**: nah, there's nothing wrong with lucy, and oh boy what's natsu gonna do with her, whether her being strong or not ;) *smiles wickedly*

**nalu1234**: eeheh, no te preocupes, lo que él es ahora no es nada comparado con lo que va a hacer en el futuro. ehehe :9

**lunar and solar girl**: yeah, me too it's just that my mind decided to be akfdsfk and turn the tables around once again ._.

**AquaticSilver**: well what would you do if you've been transferred to a famous delinquent school ? :D

**Melody Pearl 1995**: She doesn't 'always' rely on the others. if you re-watch the anime from the beginning you can see that lucy has saved natsu's ass as much as he did. And she also helped Juvia in Gerard's arc, and other stuff that I'm lazy to write down. In my story, I just wrote her in another perspective :)

* * *

"chapter **three**, take that monkey army down from my tree!"

**DBJayne-73**: Sadly yes. I mean. No. She's not weak! sigh... I wish I had a strength amulet too...

**midnightfairy200**: Congrats on being the first one to try guessing on lucy's past! *the audience starts cheering and shouting while confetti falls down from the ceiling* For being the first one I shall award you with one of my proverbs :D *the audience starts sulking and boo-ing*

What ?! It's my author's corner! if I want to strip down and go out shouting that I'm gray's lost sister and that invisible man is trying to steal all the donuts in the world while ridding a unicorn I can do so!*everyone starts screaming enthusiastically again with some whistles*

Oh shut up, you perverted audience! Anyways, listen closely what you said is...an interesting answer :) What? you thought I would tell you: yes! you've got it right! Here's some billions of dollars? Oh, come on, I thought you knew me by now :3

**GoldenRoseTanya**:*brofists* well, I have to go run after natsu to give him this paper filled with naughty thin- I-I mean good thing! good, good thing! :) *rolls down a parchment that stats rolling away down the hallway away from our view*

**anafluke**: yeah, actually I'm curious too about what's gonna happen in the future. *raises her head up and looks towards the ceiling with a lost look*

**Melody Pearl 1995**: What did her dad do? What did her dad do? *appears from nowhere next to the person and starts saying the same thing excited, while shaking her fists up and down*

O-oh, wait a sec, I'm supposed to answer that... ahaha...*coughs* I don't know *she shrugs before giggling and run away*

* * *

"And now a little pause before returning to: Tananananana :"_Good afternoon with **SugarStorm**!_" *the girls stands up from the couch while the camera zooms out*

**advertisement:**

A sexy half-naked, with black boxers and a red papillon, Gray walks in while passing a hand trough his spiky black hair and looks with a sexy gaze at the camera.

"_Are you...Perhaps on mountain Everest?_" He says with a low and handsomely husky voice, while everything around him turns to ice and wind starts to blow.

"_Did you..By accident got hit by a wave of water and don't know how to dry your meaningless clothes?_" And as he said that a strong jet of water hit him making him dripping wet (that's what she said...ehehe, sorry, it was stronger that me)

"_Well...Don't worry...Because..._" The boy said while raising his hands in the air and showing all his muscles.

"_At the cost of only 10.000,000 J you can buy your own personal Fire dragon slayer that will dry your clothes when you need!_" And as on cue, natsu falls from above next to gray, he also half naked but whit his scarf and his white baggy pants. Suddenly he's engulfed in huge flames and gray's clothes together with his hair are back to normal.

"_Call now, Fairy Tail guild at the number below and the first one will have a burning night with our dragon slayer_" He finished with a sexy wink followed by natsu.

Tanananana, and now back to :

"_Good afternoon with **SugarStorm**!_"

"Did you called that number already, manager!? What do you mean I'm the second one!? I want that burning- I-I mean, hello!" *shoves her manager away and launches her phone somewhere far from the cameras, and starts laughing sheepishly*

"_Eehehe, already back, aren't we? ehehe, how embarrassing! A-anyways let's go on with our reviews :D_" *the girl goes to her desk and sits down on her swivel armchair.*

* * *

"chapter **four**, this is better to ignore!"

**Jaynee73**: Whoa actually I never noticed it before! It was a good idea thought ! O.O

**Annie Blackheart XD**: Or she just feel pity for him, after all he used THAT *shivers at thought and drinks form her coffee cup on her desk to forget*

**AquaticSilver**: I agree...not... xDDDD

**Melody Pearl 1995**:*nods her head in approval* He may look dumb but he's not that dumb ;)

* * *

"chapter **five,** I feel alive!"

**chimmy66**: U welcome, u welcome!...Shouldn't I be the one to thank you ? xD Anyways Thanks

**1fairytaillover**: Soooo, in other words you wished to be closed in your house alone with a super famous killer that the whole city is searching, blocked between his arms while he's about to do who knows what? *everything said in one breath* *inhales with her eyes closed*

That's...FREAKING AWESOME! I wished that thing too, you know how awesome it would be to actually fall in love with him, fall on your bed with him, and the fall from an helicopter because you were on a mission with him, trying to run away from the F.B.I ?! *.*

**KawaiiOdango**: Yeah, I'm starting to feel sorry for lucy...Can you imagine what he can do if she actually goes to bed with another person ?

*stars imagining houses on fire, exploding cars, flying cowboys ridding on cows, Godzilla and King Kong doing a burp contest, fairies starting to attack dragons which are running away like there's no tomorrow, Bruce lee jumping from nowhere and starts chopping everything and everyone that gets on his way while shouting 'Where's my sparkling rainbow dust, extra limited edition muffin!? Waaaaa-thaaaaa!' My mom together with the devil smiling wickedly towards me. The girl starts shivering at the last thought and picks up the coffee cup and splashes the drink on her face*

A-anyways, let's go on...

**AquaticSilver, Melody Pearl 1995** : Heeheh, I shall agree with you on that ;) And about my video, stay tuned because I am REALLY CLOSE to...start it. yeah, start it. Your read it well. But I already did some tries and once I finish watching every episode the first step it's gonna be sooo fast, that I'm sure I'm gonna finish it before August starts :)

* * *

"_chapter **six**, what do you think it rhymes with ?_" *Her eyebrows dances up and down, while smirking at the camera*

**MarieGene1990**: *reads that it's funny* Omg, thank you! *reads that it's weird...* Umm...maybe it's because of me *starts sulking*

*reads that it's very sadistic* That** is** because of me! *now is really sulking* A-anyways that you for your review :)

**1fairytaillover**: Muahahahaha* starts laughing like a villain*

**fafahii**: Ehehe, sorry *bows down and hands out a cookie* hmmm...maybe I should get a basket of cookies next to me, I feel like I have to hand loads of them from now on...

MANAGEEEEEEEEEEEEER, BRING ME SOME DAMN COOKIES AND THAT STRAWBERRY CAKE, IN THIS INSTANT *the girl shouts while a shivering man walks up the platform and puts down the basket with the cookies and the plate with the piece of cake on the desk. The girl glares at the man and beckons him to bow down just to get pinched by the ear, and the girl get ready to shout again*

THANK YOU, NOW DISAPPEAR FROM MY VIEW!* the man runs away while crying and the girl starts eating her cake*

"_letsh kept on goin on !(let's keep on going on!)_"

**YuaShizuka**: *highfives back and pats on the back* Sorry didn't want to stab ya, here's some cookies *smiles warmly while handing a cookie*

**AquaticSilver**: Oohoho, if he looks like the villain I wonder what you're gonna think about that person xD

** HikariYume08**: thank you and sorry. And I wonder what's so funny about it o.o (I'm the writer so it's difficult for me to understand the shit that my hands are writing on my keyboard)

**KawaiiOdango :*** the spit tea arrives on her face, and she blinks a couple of times looking like this :/ . She takes a tissue and wipes her mask without taking it out while mumbling some swear words* I'm sorry, my other personality felt like being a b- *coughs*

Yeah, and so it happened. Here's a cookie *hands a cookies, but before, she nibbles on it while thinking 'revenge!'* And don't worry he's not gonna kill people...maybe...not...no... I don't know, it depends on the situation, the day, the weather, the clothes the motivation or if he got to pinch lucy's ass or not. *shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly*

**Melody Pearl 1995**: "Is she gonna tell you? Is she going to give in and say yes? The answer in the next episode of Beautiful, (ep. 3948207298481) *starts the ending song of the show* Ehehehe *giggles and gives out a cookies and gives a cookie to the others reviewers at the same time*

* * *

"Let's have a little pause before returning to: Tananananana :"_Good afternoon with **SugarStorm**! "MANAGEEER WHERE THE HELL IS MY TOWEL, I NEED A CHANGE OF CLOTHES NOW! AND MY HAPPY PLUSH!_"

**advertisement: **

*sounds of bells ringing when the door opens and a beautiful young woman, with long scarlet red hair walks in the coffee shop* Her black heels clicking at each step she took towards the counter and stopped when she reached it. Taking off her black sunglasses she moved her head left and right to shift her hair, making her look sexy.

_"M-may I take your order?_"The cashier ask while swallowing at the beauty he had in front of his eyes.

"_yes, I want-_ "

"_Lovey dovey coffee limited edition._"

"_Lovey dovey coffee limited edition._" The woman turned to her right to see a handsome tall man with blue hair and a tattooed face.

"_Lovey dovey-_" "_Coffee limited edition?_" the man finished the woman's question before she jumped on him and started kissing him senselessly.

*In a park the blue-haired man walk to a coffee stall while smiling at the girls who where squealing and drooling after him*

"_Can I have-_"

"_Lovey dovey coffee limited edition._"

"_Lovey dovey coffee limited edition._" The man turned towards his right to find the woman from before look up to him with the same surprised face of his.

"_Lovey dovey-_" "_Coffee limited edition._" The woman finished the man's phrase before taking off her scarf and jump on the man, kissing him senselessly like before.

*Some days later in a mall in front of a coffee stall*

"_Sir?_"

"_Lovey dovey..._" The man stopped to look around him for the woman but sighed while lowering his head, when he didn't see her.

"_Coffee limited edition?_" He jolted his head up, surprised to hear the woman behind him and turned around to see her smiling warmly at him, with 2 coffee coups in her hands, one towards him.

"_Lovey dovey?_" She giggled while looking at him, while he finished drinking his coffee and smiled towards her. "_Coffee limited edition!_" He said before jumping on her and kiss her.

_"Lovely dovely coffee limited edition, bringing people together since x777!" The coffee shop cashier said, together with the other 2 coffee stall cashiers before raising their cups and drink the coffee._

Tanananana, and now back to :

"_Good afternoon with **SugarStorm**!_"

"Yes? Hello, I wanted to buy the Lovey dovey coffee limited edition...Hmmmm... yeah...yes,yes...no? Wait, what do you mean by ' there's no such coffee?...yeah, well I don't care! I want that lovey dovey coffee limited edition, right now and here!...* the girl shouts in her broken telephone before turning towards the camera and tries to smile*

"_Ummm...I-I call you later!_ *coughs* _Sorry, ummm...Some 'really important person' called me for some 'really important matters'..._" *the audience looked at her with a raised eyebrow*

"_W-what?! I'm pretty famous u know?! A-Anyways let's finish this crap before I loose my non-existent dignity._"

* * *

"chapter **seven**, Gray's a chicken!"

**AquaticSilver, 1fairytaillover** : Kekekke, it burns doesn't it? *smirk and hands out a cookie*

**KawaiiOdango**: Are you crazy!? Natsu's gonna turn into a possessed kung-fu panda and starts chopping everyone out of his way to bury Loki alive ! Even thought I like that idea :D

**nalu1234**: jajaja yo también lo creo! Natsu sabe ser lindo y aterrador al mismo tiempo!

**Annie Blackheart XD**: yeah, you told him! Maybe if he realizes it he can step up and make something more...spicy ! *stars laughing while blushing* Oh, Sugarboy u nasty! What have you done with my head?

**fafahii**: O.O wow, I wonder how it feels to lose the ability to can xD Sorry for your heart :3 I'll try to make up to that, 'kay?

**anafluke**: ahahahahahaha *falls from her chair and rolls on the ground while laughing* Omg, u had me there with the '_eating their lips out of each other' _x'D *raises her hand to highfive* You you deserve this! You have my respect *wipes away a tear*

**Melody Pearl 1995**: This is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A thank you xD

**HikariYume08**: Ohohoh, well, my dear reviewer * the girl walks to the couch and lays down on it, like she was on a photo shoot, that is, her upper part raised on her elbows, her right let over the other and with her left hand a little above her closed eyes.*

I would happily tell you what he was about to do, but I can't promise you that I can restrain myself from what's gonna have happened after *looks towards the camera with sexy half-lidded eyes and winks*

...Pfft! Lol, joking *she sits back normally on the couch* I think he saw a mosquito flying near her face so he reached out to kill it, but he was about to sneeze, since lucy was practically breathing in his nose so, yeah, I think that happened ._.

* * *

"chapter **eight**, I would review and rate ;)"

**kova555**: xD Hello to you too *waves her hand*

**Melody Pearl 1995**: yeah, that's what I thought too when I saw scary movie 3...* looks up towards the ceiling with a lost look while clutching her heart* Ah, scary movie...the best...Anyways thanks !

**AquaticSilver**: Anata wa akumadesu ka!? making an alliance with my mom ...*starts sobbing*

**fafahii**: *eyes starts to sparkle* Omg, someone who understands me! I've been in that place 3 times before and when I went there with my Ma, and my old man, God, I felt like dying! I saw the same shit I saw every time, I went there! Plus we even got lost and there was no one to actually wander around so we could stop and ask some damn information!

**KawaiiOdango**: ehehe, watch your tongue ;) There are 2 ways to see that phrase *winks*

**HikariYume08**: oh? your favorite number is 8? :D Mine's 13 and believe it or not, when I was 13 I had a whole year of luck. A WHOLE YEAR OF LUCK! Can you imagine it? :'D Ah, how I wish to be 13 again...to be still innocent and sweet...Well, times passes, so let's go on!

**1fairytaillover**: me, 20. That's because I was out with my friends in the woods, on a small hill and I got lost from my group and when I found my way back, since I have awesome survival instincts, they jumped at me while crying and saying that they thought I was dead. ._. And I found later that day that I went missing for only 30 minutes...I think I'm cursed to be with crazy and stupid people.

**Mystery Day Dreamer**: xD Thanks and nice way of exclaiming !

**LittleZeus**: Thanks, I'll try to finish the next chapter but this stupid writer's block is trying to butt in, yet I won't let him have me!

* * *

"_And now...There are no more reviews...Hmmm, well that's it! I shall also say some special thanks to the others reviewers to which I didn't answer because it would take too much, but that doesn't mean I didn't read them !_"

*the girl stands up from the couch and goes to her desk to drink her coffee*

*sigh* "_it looks like it finished, are you sad?_" *the audience starts shouting 'yes' and making noses like crying*

"_well, I have a special event for you! Believe it or not, tonight, right here and now, stepping on this platform the amazing and awesome-"_ *the girl turns with her eyes closed while smiling, towards the right where there's a red curtain and someone's foot steps out of it*

"_M-MA?!_" *mom starts looking around with and annoyed look and sighs while putting her hands on her hips*

**Mom:**"What the heck did you do to your room I-"

**Me:** "noooooooo! Don't say my name and get out of my room!"

**Mom rises an eyebrow and tilts her head before saying:** "Stop loosing time on your computer and get ready. We're going on another trip! :D"

**Me:** "What!?"

**Mom:**" yes, you heard me well and we're leaving now. Let's go!"

**Me:**"No wait- M-mom! Wai-Ijbkjmvhhgtgle

-**Error detected missing unknown USB 'keyboard'** -

Ehehe, jokes aside thank you very much for sticking next to me and reading this thing, that people are calling 'a story'. :) Looks like my mother listened to me and I somehow managed to change her mind and instead of going at the beach we're going for a week somewhere, I don't remember how's it called, a small city where there are interesting things going on, like singing people and so on...

Well, maybe on this horrible trip to hell n.2 I can get some new ideas for my latest chapter, and I also think that I may change the rate to M. Because I seem to loose my hand with the cursing and swearing...

God, why does this always happen to my stories ?!


	10. Chapter 10 What do we have to do ?

**Author's note:** I'm not even sorry. Surprised? Yeah, you read it right. I'm not even sorry for the delay I made. Wanna know why? Because I fucking envy you. yes, **you.**

**- **I had one hell of a week, because my parents lied to me and bought me to the beach!

-My best friend decided to kidnap me one hour after I finally stepped into my house (near 4 am) forced me to watch Titanic for 5 fucking times consecutively, listen to sexy music (and i think i forgot to tell you that my writings are influenced by music. So I think that the next chapters will unlucky became more hot) and worst of all, I had to listen to her heartbroken stories about her ex-boyfriend who apparently 'broke/ didn't broke' with her on her birthday, which i didn't knew when it was, until the fatal day. Yay for my awesome memory. *cheers without enthusiasm*

-And lastly I had to go to a (wild) party, and find myself in another house with a slee-...Y-yeah, well let's skip on this thing ok? *coughs while slightly blushing*

-Remember when I said that I would finish my nalu amv before August begins? Well, fuck that shit. I'm not doing it anymore ._. I got sick of it and this unresponsive computer!

Anyways I could hardly touch my computer. But I'm sure no one gives a fuck about my useless and full of luck (sarcasm), life since down here there's a long waiting chapter. So, enjoy your reading while I go punch something to ease my anger. *sighs*

* * *

In a peaceful hallway, of the quiet and perfectly normal Fairy Tail high school:

"_Hey, so you're free tonight? Wanna go out?_" Said a normal boy to another one, while playing with his phone.

"_Yes, I'm free. do you know if by chance-_"

"_MOVE FROM THE FUCKING WAY!_" Natsu shouted, while running as if he were chased by the devil, with Lucy on his left shoulder. He kept the blonde still, with his left arm around her waist and the other free hand holding her legs close to his chest to prevent her from falling.

"_Run! Run! Ruuuuun! Run faster, dammit!_" Lucy screamed while punching on his back.

"_I'm running as fast as I can, woman! Stop being a bitch and shut up, unless you want me to shut you up!_"

"_Natsu, Lucy!_" Erza's voice roared in the corridor, and with her voice appeared the demon too. Literally. She was wearing her purgatory armor and her hair was flying up in the sky in every direction while her eyes were red with anger and she was throwing swords at the poor fleeting couple.

"_Hyeeeek! Death is coming! Go faster I told you!_"

You're probably wondering why a possessed Erza, is following Natsu and Lucy, with an instinct to say the least murderous? Let's go back in time to that morning. Okay?

* * *

Lucy was walking towards her school peacefully, with her headphones in her ears when suddenly she felt lifted off the ground from behind and with a little shriek she was spun around.

"_Wha- what the-!?_" Said the surprised blonde struggling to break free from the grip. Then she felt something warm like a breath against her neck.

"_Good morning Luce, slept well?_" The 'not-so-mysterious' attacker purred in a smooth and sensual voice, making a shiver run down Lucy's spine.

"_L-l-let me go, p-pervert!_" Lucy stuttered, struggling even stronger than before.

"_Oh, here's the couple. Morning. Slept well?_ "Gray said, approaching the couple only in his underwear and a shoulder bag.

"_Oh god, I slept like I was in heaven, 'cause an angel gave me a goodnight kiss._" The pink-haired boy replied, winking at Lucy who had managed to turn over in his grip and now was pushing herself against Natsu's chest with one hand and with the other against his head.

"_Let me go or I'll call the police, stupid pervert!_"

"_Well, I don't care what you've been through, I was asking Lucy."_

"_Hey, morning losers._" Gajeel said, approaching them from behind, holding his bag on his shoulder behind him and with his other free hand scratching his head as he yawned shamelessly.

"_Morning to you too, roadside billboard._" The almost naked boy said, throwing a friendly punch that the sleepy boy has stopped in time with a smirk.

"_Good morning!_" Said a cheerful little girl.

"_Morning, Levy._"

"_Morning, shrimp._"

"_Stop calling me shrimp!_" Now that Lucy looked better at her, she remembered her. She was the girl who, on her first day of school had asked about her book while she was reading it and had glared at her making her run away.

Small body that made one think that if he touched her even with a finger she would have fallen apart, small chest, messy blue hair kept out from her big brown eyes by a yellow bandana and with a tidy uniform of the school. She had a sweet and joyful smile. In other words, she sprayed happiness out from every pore. From where did she already have this intimidating feeling?

The little girl looked around towards Lucy that without realizing, she had stopped from moving and was now staring at her intently. Levy flushed under her intense gaze and smiled shyly before extending her hand and coughing. The other free hand covering her mouth politely.

"_Hello, I'm Levy McGarden. You can call me just Levy!_ "She said, grinning widely. Lucy looked down, a little surprised by her angelic face, towards her hand. Biting her lower lip, the blonde unconsciously raised her right hand to her chest as if to defense herself from an upcoming attack. A confused Natsu, who was still holding, Lucy in the air like a child, that is, with his right arm under her bottom and the left arm around her waist, shifted the girl in the embrace, recalling her attention.

When the blonde looked at him, he nodded and smiled his toothy grin, ignoring for now her strange reaction to the approaching of a hand. Lucy blushed slightly and looked back at the girl's hand. Slowly, as she were afraid that something would have happened to her, she reached out towards Levy's hand. As fast as a panther the girl took her hand with both her hands and shook it strongly.

"_Nice to meet you Lucy! Ehehe_ "Lucy looked at her with wide eyes before she manage to do something that people would call a slight smile.

"_Heeeey, howish goin'? Levy, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and... Blondieee?_ "Said a drunken voice, followed by a strong smell of alcohol. Everyone turned around to see Cana dragging her feet towards them, staggering as if she were dead drunk, as she held a hand with a bottle of what looked like vodka, high in the air. The girl had long dark brown hair, she was rather tall and Lucy thought that she was even taller than her. She was wearing a long skirt that finished at her ankles and an open shirt that showed her cleavage. (just like in the ova) She gave the impression of a real delinquent.

"_Woah, Cana, did ya at least go home last night?_" Gray said, scrunching his nose from the reek.

_"Ahaha, something tells me no._" Levy answered in Cana's place while putting her small hands on her hips and shaking her head slightly as the taller girl fell on the ground, dead sleep.

"_Oh my, everyone in such a good mood, it makes me feel happy too._" Said another voice as sweet as honey, and immediately followed by the image of Mirajane with Elfman behind.

"_Making noise early in the morning is manly!_"

"_Oi, muscles head you're not making any sense._" Gajeel growled, looking toward the giant who glared down at him.

"_You want to fight, like a man?!_"

"_Tch, against you? There ain't even the satisfaction of winning 'cause it always happens!_"

"_Now, now, we must go to school, remember? _"Mirajane said with a cute scowl, while scolding the 2 guys like small children who have done something bad.

"_Gray-samaaaaaaaaa!_"

"_Woah!_" Gray exclaimed, shuddering when he heard himself being called in that way. As a ninja a beautiful girl, like all the others of course, has appeared next to the guy in his underwear.

"_Juvia! Stop appearing out of the blue! You're gonna give me a heart attack sooner or later, ya know?!_"

"_But Gray-sama, Juvia was all the time behind that tree looking at you... _" The girl with long wavy blue hair, pointed to a tree behind her.

"_Ahaha, as__ joyful as _always those ones!"

"_Here they are! The most loud and lunatic group of the school!_"

"_I wonder what they're gonna destroy today, or burn down..._ "Lucy watched the scene with huge eyes in surprise. Everything happened so quickly that it was difficult to react in the right way in that moment. In no time at all, she was surrounded by people with whom she had never spoken and never seen before and now here they were, talking to her in a so friendly and warm way, that almost scared her to death. Inhaling deeply Lucy closed her eyes and tightened the grip Natsu's shoulder.

"_Hmm? Somethin' wrong, Luce?_"

"_ Let me ... _"

"_Huh?_" The fire user said, approaching his ear towards Lucy.

"_What did ya say?_" The blonde took his ear and pulled it to her mouth to scream inside:

"_For how long are you going to touch me you, fat ugly pinky pig! Let me gooooo!_" And stunned by Lucy's voice, the poor guy with the super hearing released his grip around Lucy, who landed on the ground easily and quickly took her bag from the floor. With a swift move she turned around to throw it against Natsu's face.

"_You really have to stop touching me, otherwise I'm gonna cut your finger!_" Lucy yelled before she stomped away.

"_Woah, on high nerves this morning, the Blondie!_" Gajeel said followed by a wave of laughter.

"_Was there a time when she wasn't? Ahahahaha Anyways, let's go. The first bell has already rung._" Gray said, walking toward the school followed by the crowd. Natsu still lying on the ground K.O.

* * *

**In the classroom:**

"_So...Lucy Ashley?_"

"_Present._"

"_Good. Loki...Loki?_"

The professor raised his head to look towards Loki's desk and find it empty.

"_Does anyone know what happened to Loki?_"

"_We don't know, yesterday we saw him run away with Lucy..._" And with that comment everyone turned to look at her. Even Natsu and the others who had bullied him, were staring at her suspiciously.

_Hmph, before they beat him to the point of death and now they're all fake, innocent and fucking friendly? Damn wretches ... _The blonde thought trying to hid a scoff.

"_Ms. Ashley? Are you going to answer me?_"

"_He left. He went to visit some ...old acquaintances. I was only asked to remind him that his train would leave immediately after the school ended. _"

"_I understand. Do you know when he's going to come back? _"

"_No._ "Lucy replied curtly, trying to show the boredom that the professor gave her with all those questions and underneath it, strange accusations. It was as if they had understood that she and Loki were friends and she didn't like that at all.

"_... O-okay ... Absent, check ... Ok, let's start the lesson. _"

"_Oi! Lucy, ya didn't have to throw the bag in my face, ya know?!_" Natsu said, rubbing his nose on which now he had a band-aid. At one point of the lesson, immediately after the teacher had announced the beginning, the boy had magically landed in front of Lucy.

"_Shut up. I'm reading. _"

"_Buahahaha, did ya hear that, loser? Ya've got to be quiet when the princess is reading!_" Gray said, from behind the ice princess.

"_What did ya say king of pants losers?_"

"_He said, that you're more insignificant than a book, ash brains!_"Gajeel said from the bench next to the blonde. (the tables were arranged in rows, not one next to another, therefore Gajeel was in the row next to Lucy turned to face her)

"_Gajeel! Books aren't insignificant!_"The little girl from before, with whom Lucy had shaken hands, said while crossing her arms over her chest and pouting cutely, making Lucy look away surprised, from her book.

"_Yeah, it's tru-!_"

"_Therefore, you can't compare books to Natsu!_"

"_Yeah-Wait, WHAT!?_"

"_Then what could ya compare a man so useless, with?_" Elfman asked, while standing next to Gray with his arms crossed over his chest.

"_Hmmm ... A shark's cartilage!_"

"_How did you get out with a shark's cartilage, Mira...?_" The shirtless boy asked, shaking his head. Sometimes that girl said a lot of strange things that he had even given up, to figure out if she was smart or substantially stupid.

"_Sorry to burst your bubble, but the shark's cartilage is widely used in traditional Chinese medicine, being a natural source of calcium and phosphorus._" Lucy said in a monotone, looking with a blank expression at her book while everyone stared at her with open-mouths.

"_W-wow, Lu-chan! You really are smart!_"

"_Lu-chan?_"

_And what do you mean by 'really' smart?_ She thought, shooting a look at the little girl, who laughed sheepishly blushing as if she had read her mind.

"_And anyways, it's only a coincidence. It was written in the book, here._" Lucy said pointing to a line of the book, but closing it before anyone has read what was written.

"_Hey! I haven't read anything!_"

"_There's no need. It would be like another language for you. _" The blonde said, standing up to leave with her eyes closed and with the book under her right arm.

"_Lucy Ashley._" Said a fierce voice, while the absolute silence immediately made its way into the room. Opening her eyes and raising her head a little, she saw the class representative with her arms crossed over her chest and a stern look in her eyes.

"_And Natsu Dragneel._" She continued, looking away for a second, to direct it towards the poor guy who was now trembling in his chair.

"_In the council room. Right now. _"The council chamber was also known as the room that leads to hell. Why? Because anyone who has set foot in there, never came out normal. If you understand what I mean by NORMAL.

"_I'm sorry but I can't now. I want to go to the library and read. Maybe another day. _"Everyone gasped backing at least 5 meters away. Erza raised an eyebrow and asked in a threatening voice:

"_Are you disobeying my orders?_"

"_I don't obey anyone. Especially you._ "Lucy replied with the same tone of voice. They were like two deadly monsters.

"_You have three seconds to withdraw what you said and move your ass._" The red-haired girl glared at the blonde one, who in turn glared with the same intensity.

"_One._"

"_I have no intention-_"

"_Two._"

"_Of move-Argh! ..._" Lucy fell powerlessly forward over Erza's arm, who had caught her in time, when she had suddenly punched her in the stomach.

"_Lucy!_" Natsu yelled but in a second, he found himself knocked unconsciously on the floor. Putting the blonde on a shoulder and pulling the boy by the scarf, the winning red-haired monster left the room without saying another word.

"_They're sooo dead._" Gray said, dropping from the ceiling along the wall. Somewhere in the story in a mysterious way the boy landed on the ceiling.

"_Let's go make their graves._" Gajeel said jumping out the window followed by the whole class except for a few girls and boys who called themselves humans, and not able to jump from the third floor.

"_Oh my, and now what do we do?_" Mirajane said in a motherly tone with a hand on her cheek.

"_Sigh ... I'm going to buy some white Japanese cherries, to put on their graves ..._" Levy said walking towards the door.

"_Ehehe, wait I'm coming with you._"

* * *

"_Ugh ..._" Lucy grimaced, feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. As if someone had beaten her countless times with a baseball bat made of pure iron, perhaps she also had broken a rib. (eeeeh now, let's not get carried away, Lucy. Imagine, Erza that punches you in the gut. What can she do? Leave you a bruise? send you unconscious, make... you spit blood ? ... d-destroy an organ? ... *shudders at the thought *)

Slowly opening her eyes, she tried to raise a hand to cover her eyes from the strong light that tried to blind her, but something was blocking. Feeling the senses get back into her body she felt something heavy on top of her body and something squeeze her tight, blocking her from moving her arms.

"_Ugh! W-what the-!? _" The angry blonde looked down to find herself attacked by something soft and pink.

"_W-what?_"

Pink?

Trying to move, she heard a scary low growl, like that of an angry beast, against her chest and immediately stopped from struggling, fearing that it would kill her.

Pink.

Swallowing, she felt the strange thing moving over her body before stopping and hearing some snores, along with something wet on her exposed skin by her open shirt.

Pink!

"_PINKYYYYYY!_" Lucy's scream was heard throughout the building, scaring the hell out of everyone. Natsu shoot open his eyes, suddenly standing up and pulling Lucy also with him, holding her tight to his chest as if she were a precious thing ready to fade.

"_WHO?! WHAT!? WHERE'S THE CHOCOLATE COW!?_" Vein after vein started to bulge on Lucy's forehead. This person's stupidity made her tremble with rage as she had never done before.

"_Stop ..._" Lucy whispered in a low and menacing voice, while taking Natsu by his t-shirt.

"_TOUCHING ME SO FREELY!_" After hearing those words, Natsu found himself soon enough knocked down on the floor and as he tried to rise to look at the angry blond, he has once again touched the ground with a mark of an open hand, red as Lucy's face, on his left cheek.

"_W-what the hell's wrong with you, Blondie!?_"

"_What the hell is wrong with me?! I'll tell you what-_"

"_That's enough!_ "A voice boomed into the room, making the 2 teens turn towards the front door. Erza made her way into the room, passing by them and leaning on the edge of a desk that was in there, to glared fiercely at them.

"_Sit down._"

"_Like hell. I'm leavin-_" Lucy said, but just when she turned her head to look toward the door, halfway through, a sword passed close to her face cutting a bit of her fringe.

"_I said. Sit. Down. Next time, you won't be lucky enough to save you from my attack. _" Swallowing, audibly the 2 guys threw themselves on the couch and straight as a pole, they stared at Erza. She didn't know why, but Lucy was shaking. She could feel the murderous aura that the girl was giving off and feeling her words still present in the air, she certainly didn't want to test her luck, knowing it very well.

"_You know why you're here, right?_" She asked, her voice powerful and daring.

"_B-because, we put ya in trouble with G-Gramps?_" Natsu asked mindlessly, shaking like a leaf and making Erza's scowling deeper.

"_What did you say?_"

"_Nothing!_" The boy screamed backing into the couch, hugging for his dear life the blonde who did the same thing, while sweating a fountain of cold sweat. The red-haired girl took a few steps towards them, materializing a sword in her right hand.

"_Have you forgotten, what you did yesterday?_" In the blink of an eye, between Lucy's and Natsu's head there was Erza's sword and her face just above theirs.

"_Yesterday. You have spied ... An important meeting that was between me ... And the vice president of the school board. Do you understand the hindrance that you have accomplished?_" The two teen nodded enthusiastically, while you could see beads of sweat run down their faces.

"_You haven't thought that you could run away without receiving a punishment, right?_" Lucy looked towards Natsu, who looked back at her and as if they had used telepathy, together they swallowed and headbutted the girl, making her back away a little with her eyes closed and a hand on her forehead.

"_Noooow!_" Natsu screamed taking Lucy's hand and jumping off the couch. As soon as they left the room, they heard Erza's roar.

"_Natsu, Lucy I will kill you!_" Lucy foolishly looked behind her to see the door fly from its mainstays and Erza coming out as fast as light with a spear in her hand.

"_Waaaaaaa!_" The blonde screamed, making even Natsu scream for no reason. In a second it was no longer Natsu pulling Lucy but, Lucy pulling Natsu.

"_Stop!_"

"_I don't wanna die young!_" The boy shouted, running in front of Lucy.

"_It's all your fault, stupid pinky! If it wasn't for you I'd be in a quiet place to read, instead of running for my dear life!_ " The scared girl had surpassed Natsu while turning towards right with a slight slip, to go towards the second building.

"_What do ya mean it's all my fault!? You were the one who wanted to know what the fuck they were sayin'!_"

"_Natsuuuuuuu!_"

"_Shit!_ "Natsu swore, as he pointed to Lucy the railings of the small connecting bridge. With a nod, the 2 teen jumped at the same time landing in the fountain.

"_Woah, this reminds me of the first time we met._"

"_Shut up and run!_" Lucy shouted, pulling Natsu towards the fountain's edge. Once outside, they ran through the garden but suddenly an ax appeared out of nowhere in front of the 2 guys scaring the shit out of them.

"_T-this way!_" Natsu shouted, pulling a Lucy ready to pass out at any time, towards his right and into the first building again.

"_Stop right now!_" Running left and right, up and down like crazy, the red-haired monster was always on their steps, without showing even the slightest sign of fatigue.

"_S-she's a monster!_" Lucy shouted with her eyes closed, trying to keep up with Natsu, but her legs were asking. No. demanding a break.

"_Welcome to reality!_" Natsu shouted earning a sword that flew by a whisker above his head. Now it was a halberd that surprised them just as they went down some stairs. Natsu was able to dodge it, but Lucy lost her balance and fell, rolling down the stairs and bump into a wall.

"_Lucy!_"

"_O-ouch! Don't stop! Run!_ "Lucy shouted, standing up and as she reached out to pull Natsu, she cried out in pain when she heard a scary sound of cracking bones. Falling to the ground, the blond girl clasped her hands around her ankle as she bit on her lower lip to held back another scream, with her eyes squeezed tightly.

"_Natsu, Lucy!_"

"_Shit! Looks like I have no other choice!_"

"_What do you-_"Natsu ran for a fire extinguisher and turning back towards Erza, he created a big and strong white mist, that even for Lucy was hard to see. Suddenly there was a loud thud followed by another one.

She felt two large hands take her by the arms and touch her, along with a couple of cursing until they had found their way to both sides of her waist and lifted her in the air as if she were a mere feather. Coming out of the fog, Lucy opened her eyes and noticed the scaled scarf.

_Natsu!_ She thought, but soon her attention was drawn to a black human shape that was making its way out of the fog. Erza was coming out and with a red face as if she had been struck by something, and ex-quipped in one of her armors. The purgatory armor.

"_I'm tired of you! I shall end you right here and now!_" Lucy shrieked loudly when she saw Erza down upon them at an immeasurable speed.

"_Ruuuuun!_" And here's where we return to the present. (presses the 'play' button)

* * *

"_Shit, shit, shit- Oh! I see Gramps!_ "Natsu said, going back into the garden. Every time she saw the old man, whatever they were doing would immediately stop and feeling a hint of hope in her, Lucy left a slight smile of relief made its way to her glossy lips, but it was soon erased when Natsu stopped.

"_Oh I see that you're having fun ditching classes. Ehehe._ "

"_Gramps save us! Erza is trying to kill us!_"

"_Oh, really?_" The principal asked, putting his small and old hands behind his back.

"_Principal-!_" At that time, Lucy felt a shiver run down her back and looking up at the sky, she saw Erza ready to cut them into small pieces with a pretty big sword.

"_H-here she cooooomes!_"

**Attention the scene that you want to read has been censored due to too much violence and gore, which could traumatize you every night for the rest of your life. So the author decided to skip it and make a jump in time, thank you for your patience ... Ahaha, joking, joking! I'm not so sweet :)**

"_Aaaah!_" Erza was screaming while she was ready to unleash her shot, but Natsu was faster and miraculously managed to take a step back.

"_Gramps help us!_"

"_Hmmm?_" He said, looking up at the pleading boy with a obviously fake smile and closed eyes.

"_What did you say? I couldn't hear it. Too much noise._"

"_Grrrr!_" Erza was now running towards them and biting on his lip, Natsu shifted Lucy in his arms to carry her bridal style.

"_He asked if you can stop that monst-... I-I mean, Erza!_" Lucy said, pointing towards an angry Erza.

"_Hmmm ... Let me think ..._"

"_Oh, please! We'll do anything you want!_" Natsu and Lucy cried together trying to survive.

"_Oh? Alright. Erza you can stop. _"The girl suddenly stopped, before she cut Natsu's head in 2 pieces, and jumped back. The two teens sighed in relief, but it was for a short time.

"_You said you would do anything I want._" The little man approached them with an evil smile, and swallowing Natsu said, even if it sounded more like a question:

"_Y-yeah?_"

"_Very well. First I want you to take Lucy to the infirmary then I want you in my office, as soon as possible. __Erza, _you're coming with me. "He explained, before turning on his heels and walking away, followed by Erza. Natsu looked down at Lucy with a confused expression and she looked back about the same. There was something wrong. And they could felt it.

* * *

A hand knocked on the large door, and the old man's husky voice was heard on the other part.

"_We are here, Gramps..._" Natsu said, coming in while holding onto Lucy's arm, even though she was elbowing him, so he would let her go.

"_Sit down._" Makarov ordered and the boys sat on the armchairs at the same time. Makarov stared at the 2 teens and the 2 teens stared back at Makarov.

"_Ummm ... P-principal?_" Lucy said while raising her hand.

"_Yeah, Lucy?_"

"_We came here, as you told us. To instruct us of our assignments._"

"_Oh, right. I forgot about it. _"

_He forgot about it!? So why the heck was he staring at us?!_ The 2 youngsters thought at the same time, trying hard to not face-palm.

"_Erza._" The man said, extending a hand towards the girl who handed him some papers.

"_I want you to sign these papers._" Natsu looked at the paper with a raised eyebrow.

"_I'm not going to be no one's whore._" He said, crossing his arms over his chest, making the master sigh and frown at the same time.

"_Sigh ... no, Natsu. You won't be no one's 'slave'. __**Slave**__._" The old man emphasized the word 'slave', while glaring at the young boy.

"_Then what is it?_"

"_It's a testament. Through which you will accept whatever I ask you to do, without any objections. And if there will be damages, the blame will go to you and not to me nor the school._ "

_In other words, he's retreating from his responsibilities as a principal_. Lucy thought with a raised eyebrow.

"_Come on. Sign. _"The man said, moving the sheets in front of them.

"_If Gramps says so, then I'll sign it._" Natsu took his papers and raising an index, on the tip of it he materialized a flame in the form of a circle, that was actually a dragon spitting fire on his tail and inside it there was a flame. Ignorantly the boy signed, but Lucy was smarter and took her papers to read them carefully.

_I'm not going to let anyone hinder me. I have some important work to do._ She thought reading the papers and earning a funny look from the guy next to her.

"_Umm...Luce? What the hell are ya doin'?_"

_"I'm reading the papers. Shut up. _"

"_Why don't ya just sign it?_"

"_Because I'm not stupid enough to sign a paper where there can be written everything. _"

"_Hey! Are ya doubting Gramps' words!?_" Lucy didn't bother to answer that question and continued to ignore the guy who was practically screaming various insults in her ear, making her lose concentration. And at the end of her patience ...

"_So? Are ya going to sign that damn paper yes or no? You bald duck!_"

"_That's enough! I-_"

"_Enough with these tantrums!_" Makarov shouted, stopping Lucy before she could say anything else. Behind him, Erza was struggling to keep from laughing, but you could see on her face that she wasn't going to make it any longer.

"_But Gramps, it's Blondie's fault! She's the idiot who's making us lose time!_"

"_What?_" She hissed glaring at him.

"_And what do you have to do? Go to class and follow the lesson?_"

"_Yeah!_" Natsu replied enthusiastically with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest, to show his determination and power. All three looked at him surprised and amazed.

"_What?_" Natsu said, 10 seconds. No less. 5 seconds before the chaos would have risen in that room.

The first to explode in a hectic laughter was Makarov, who lost his balance and fell backward with his chair. Erza fell to the ground holding her stomach with one hand and slamming her fist on the ground with the other, while Lucy had put a hand in front of her mouth, trying to hold back a chuckle but failing miserably.

"_Hey!_" The poor guy yelled, standing up.

"_What the hell are you laughing at? Wanna me burn ya all to crisps!? Haaah?_"

"_Pfff- Buahahahahaha!_" Makarov rose with both his little hands on the desk, to see Natsu, but only laughter came out of his mouth when he saw him, and the laughter became even stronger making it seem that he was laughing in his face, on purpose. Natsu's left eyebrow twitched with rage and biting his lip, he crossed his arms over his chest as he fell back in his armchair.

"_Assholes ... Burn in hell ... _"

"_Ahahaha!_"Natsu turned his head toward his left and saw Lucy laughing with her eyes closed as she wiped away a tear. Her laughter was strangely like a melody for his super-developed ears. Unbeknownst to him a slight blush made its way to his face as he watched her. She was so beautiful when she laughed, why not laugh instead of always showing the same ice expression? After all, it's easier to laugh than hiding your emotions, right?

"_Ahahaha, sorry ...Ahaha... _" Makarov said, taking a handkerchief and wiping his eyes. As good education the man took another handkerchief and handed it to Erza who accepted it willingly, then handed one to Lucy who refused it with a slight gesture of her hand and head.

"_Tch, it was time ... _"

"_I'm sorry Natsu._" Erza said getting a grimace from Natsu but she knew that he had forgiven her.

"_Now. Back to us and let's forget about ... Pff ...that ...thing ... _" The old man said the last part with swollen cheeks as he tried to hold back the laughter that threatened to burst forth again.

"_Ahem, so. Mrs. Ashley. Have you decided?_"

"_Still 2 lines._" Lucy said, going back to read the last page.

_-And through this contract I, the undersigned _ Adhere to the facts listed above, without any later objection._

_SIGNATURE _ -_

_Well, there was nothing about stripping, or being someone's servant or worse, for who knows how long. It seems to me a plain and simple contract. Although this paper is giving me some strange vibes._ Lucy thought, grimacing.

"_Is there something wrong?_" Makarov asked, looking seriously at Lucy with crossed fingers under his nose.

"_... No. Everything's perfect ... Too perfect ... _"The blonde whispered the last part, raising her other free hand. Raising the index of it, around the tip she materialized a glowing gold circle which then turned into a key, with a star inside of its bow.

Placing the finger on the sheet, it magically filled in by itself with the girl's data, before the old man has ripped, literally speaking, the sheets from Lucy's hands. And during that action she could have sworn she saw an evil smirk on the old man's lips.

"_Wha-_"

"T_hank you for__** finally**__-_" The man said, emphasizing the word 'finally'.

"_Signing these sheets. Are you ready to accept your assignments without any complaints? Although now, you can't step back anymore. Ehehe._ "The two ignorant teen nodded at the same time before the sheets began to shine and words come out of them as Lucy's eyes widened.

"_H-huh?_"

"_Ehehe, so young and so ignorant._" The man said, shaking his head with a smile on his lips. The sheets returned to normal and he threw them back in their owner's lap. White. The sheets were completely and simply white, except for the last sheet which in its middle there was written their respective assignments.

"_A magic cast ... You ... You put a magic cast on these papers!?_" Lucy yelled angrily, standing up but grimacing as she fell back into her armchair due to her sprained ankle.

"_Chill out, hulk. If ya don't want also the vocal cords destroyed next to your ankle._" Natsu said calmly, scratching his ear with one hand's little finger, trying to get back his hearing.

"_Why you little-!_" Lucy hissed glaring daggers at the boy.

"_Ahaha, come on, come on don't get angry. It was the only way for you to accept without any complaints. _" Makarov said, opening his hands in a welcoming and warm gesture.

_How silly of me! And to say that I also had a premonition that something wasn't right! fuuuuck!_ Lucy thought scattering her hair in despair, while bowing forward.

"_Now, now it's not the end of the world! What can happen to us? I have to study and you make friends with at least half of the school?_ "Natsu said, running a hand on Lucy's back. The blonde turned her head slowly towards the boy, looking at him between some strands of her hair. Natsu swallowed and flinched back when he saw the girl's murderous eyes, while pulling back his hand.

"_Well, it's not that different from what you said._"

"..._What?_" Makarov cleared his throat and raised his head to look seriously at the 2 surprised teens.

"_Natsu!_"

"_Yes!_" Natsu jolted a little.

"_You'll have to be in the top 10 of the school. If you can't accomplish this task you will be subjected to _**_that_**_ thing. _"

"... _W-what!?_" The boy yelled, standing up with his fists clenched at his sides. Despair and surprise written all over his face along with even a bit of anger.

"_B-but it's impossible!_"

"_No, it's not impossible._"

"_I'll die from a over-used brain!_"

"_Don't be silly, that's impossible._"

"_To be in the top 10 it's too much to ask principal. Especially for an idiot like him ... _"Lucy said, scoffing and crossing her arms over her chest while looking away from Natsu and the others.

"_What did you say talking light bulb?_"

"_T-talking light bulb!? How dare you, you ignorant walking lighter!?_ "Lucy screamed trying to get up, but Natsu had appeared in front of her putting his hands on the armrests forcing her to sit in the armchair.

"_Repeat it, if you dare._" Natsu growled and Lucy could feel his hot breath on her face, even if to touch were only their noses.

"_With __**much**__ pleasure!_" Lucy growled back stressing the word 'much'. The boy opened his mouth to say other insults but was stopped by Makarov who slapped his body away, of course with his hand turned into one of a giant, sending him into a wall.

"_That's enough, brats. I'm sick and tired of your plays. You. Lucy Ashley!_"Makarov said, pointing a finger at the girl who jerked into her chair, scared as hell.

"_You'll have to take a picture with at least 200 boys or girls of the school. And in the photo everyone has to be happy and smile. _"

_"E-eh? B-but-_"

"_Do you want to say something_?"

"_No sir, no!_ " Lucy cried, saluting.

"_Good. And now disappeared from here within 5 seconds. I have work to do. That, If you don't want me to ask you something else? _"Lucy enthusiastically shook her head, trying with all her might to materialize a perfect smile. Standing up the scared blonde, limped up to Natsu to take him by the scarf and drag him out of the room. Before she closed the door, she heard Makarov say:

"_The due date is the end of this month. If I were you I would hurry up, if you don't want to face the punishment that our Erza, would willingly perform._ "After having heard Lucy's shriek, Erza smiled and said:

"_Good job, master. It was a better punishment than the one I had thought._"

"_No ...Yours wasn't a punishment ... It was something that went beyond the word torture ... _"Makarov murmured, looking away from the young girl as he shivered in his chair.

"_What did you say?_"

"_Nothing! Ahaha, h-however, don't worry. In the end, I also wanted to teach a lesson to those 2 sooner or later. _" The man turned to smirk at the girl who smiled back.

"_Thank you, even if I see it hard for them. Especially for Lucy ..._ "

"_Hmmm? Lucy? Why not Natsu? Hello, we are talking about him in the top ten of the school, it's impossible. _"Erza looked at the man, shaking his head and sighing with a smile.

"_But you asked Lucy to take a picture with at least 200 students._"

"_It's not even half of the whole school's students. What are you complaining about?_" The man was now serious and was looking at Erza with his arms crossed over his chest.

"_It's not the fact of how many will do with the photos. But with who she will make them. _"

"_Hmmm? What?_"

"_ ... No. Forget it. Let's see how they will finish those assignments within 2 weeks and a half. _"

"_In my opinion, none of the 2, will be able to make them._ "Another voice was heard in the room and the two turned to see the vice president's school student council. Jellal Fernandes.

"_Don't be so pessimistic. I say that Lucy will make it._"

"_In other words you're saying that Natsu will never make it._"

"_Yes._" The old man replied, getting a chuckle from the 2 teenagers.

_"Ehehe, Master. You're so mean to your students, what would school board do, if they heard what you just did?_ "Jellal said looking at the old man who stared at him blankly before becoming as white as a sheet and his hair began to fly away.

"_Nooooooooooooooo! What have I done!?_ "

* * *

"_What do I do!?_" Lucy breathed tired and desperate, as she was resting her forehead on her crossed fingers on a table of their school's library.

"_What are you complainin' about? I must be one of the first 10 of the school. Y' know what this means? That it has already been decided that my ass won't be saved. _"Natsu said, annoyed as he sat in front of the poor blonde, slipped a bit down the chair, with his legs spread open and with his right cheek resting on his right hand that was on the table.

"_200 photos._"

"_Eeeh?_" Lucy looked up and stared blankly at the boy in front of her. Her lips pressed together in a line.

"_I have to take a picture with 200 boys in the school. _"Natsu looked at Lucy with her same expression for a couple of seconds, before screaming like a madman and climbing up with one foot on the table:

"_WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!? _" Everyone in the library jumped from their seats, others hid under the table some ran away, but those who remained looked toward the couple glaring intensely.

"_Stupid! You mustn't scream in a library!_"

"_I DO- MPFH!_" Lucy stood up on time and flat slapped her hand over his mouth. Before looking around and seeing the library's manageress making a sign to her that if she heard their voice only one more time, they would be thrown out from the library and banned forever.

Growling the blonde looked around to find another free table and saw that her favorite was free. It was in the back of the room hidden from the big shelves full of books. (to explain better the room, the tables were placed in the shape of L and where there's that vacuum inside the L-form, it was full of book shelves ... I hope you have figured it out, in a way ...)

With her hand still over his mouth, Lucy pulled the idiot off the table and brought him to her table, where she sat on the bench against the wall. Also her favorite place.

Why? Because from there she could see everyone and no one knew it. Not that she was a stalker, but sometimes when she made breaks from her readings, she liked to lift her head and see the young and innocent smiles that the teen were given each other. Not knowing anything about the world outside...

_(Master, master, how's the world out there?) _

Of its dangers, and its mercilessly...

_(Well, Lucy there are loads of things like dragons, fairies, monsters to battle and so on, but mostly magic. Do you believe in magic, Lucy?) _

Of the people from whom you might not expect, to hurt you without even feeling... The slightest resentment...

_(Don't be silly! My daughter is incapable of doing that nonsense called '**magic**'. She's only a human being. Stop putting stupid ideas in her head. She must become the heir of the Heartfilia family, and give birth to a son. It has already been decided since her birth!) _

"_Heeeello? Lucy? Are you okay?_" Returning to her senses, Lucy felt Natsu's big and warm hand above her hand strongly clutched into a tight fist on the table.

"_H-huh?_"

"_All of a sudden ya blackout-ed and you started to bite your lip while staring intently at that table, as if you wanted it to exploded!_" He said, pointing behind him between a couple of shelves, towards a free table where there were still some open books on top of it.

"_A couple was sitting there, when they saw you, they ran away in panic. God, Lucy if you're so jealous of other couples who flirts, know that we can do it too! Even now. _" Natsu said the last part in a flirtatious voice with a strange glint in his eyes that made Lucy shiver. Slapping his hand away the girl growled at him, receiving a chuckle.

"_Anyways what did you say before, with doing 200 photos with some __**boys**__?_" The blonde sighed before falling back on the bench with her back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling with her eyes closed.

"_This is my job. Do 200 photos with 200 boys. Now tell me, where the hell can I find 200 guys who want to take a picture with me, and among other things also make them smile._ "

"_Smile?_"

"_Yes ... Sigh ...Waaah ... How the hell did I get caught in this mess!?_"

"_... In the picture there must be just you and the boy?_"

"_I don't know, I couldn't ask for more details because I would have risked to receive another task because of someone's fault..._ " The blonde lowered her head to glare at the boy but then her expression turned into a confused one, when she saw Natsu with crossed fingers under his nose, staring at the table with a serious and blank expression, as if he was thinking about something. A thing that made him seem strangely very sexy.

"_What are you planning to do-_"

"_So, it doesn't matter if it's just you and the boy, right?_"

"_I already told you that I don't know plus what do you care? Not that you're in a better situation than me to start worrying about me, if I was you I would start studying by now. _"She said, crossing her arms over his chest.

"_Then we just have to ask Gramps._" Natsu said with a side smile, taking his phone from his pocket and pressing on random keys.

"_Y-you .. You have the principal's private number?_"

"_Yeah?_"

"_... W-why?_" Natsu raised his head, a confused expression on his face.

"_Why shouldn't I? Gramps is like a father to us-Ah! Shut up he answered. Hello? Hey, Gramps, look, I wanted to ask you something. Yes ... yes ... Y-yeah I know. Don't worry, gramps! Anyways, in Lucy's pictures there has to be just her and the boy?... Oh yeah? _" Lucy was now watching Natsu carefully, trying to hear their conversation while slowly leaning forward, but it seems that Natsu had noticed and putting an index in front of her face he got up and left, leaving a pouting blonde alone at the table.

After a few minutes the boy returned and Lucy looked away from the window, to look at him and ask:

"_So?_"

"_Good news! I managed to persuade the old man. Kekeke_ "He said, grinning like an idiot.

_I have a bad feeling about this. I'm dead sure about it._ Lucy thought, shifting uncomfortably in her position.

"_A-and?_"

"_Ah-ah-ah. I want a deal, before._ "

"_A deal?_ "Lucy asked raising an eyebrow at the boy before her.

"_Yes. A deal. I'm gonna help you to make 200 photos, if you help me to be in the school's top 10._"

"_... IN YOUR FUCKING DREAMS!_"Lucy screamed, standing up but she suddenly pretended to explain, Natsu the difference between a monkey and a camel when she saw the headmistress just around the corner glaring daggers at them.

"_Y-you are very wrong! You see, a monkey is a lot moooooooooore smarter than a camel-Sigh ... God, that witch, doesn't she have anything to do?!_" The blonde sighed when she saw the old woman go away.

"_Oh? I thought camels were more intelligent than monkeys._ "Natsu said, amused by the sudden reaction of the blonde, while he was leaning on his right palm with his cheek.

"_Sigh, Natsu. Men are monkeys' descendants._ "

"_And women?_"

"_Also. _"

"_Eh? But didn't you say that men were monkeys' descendants, before?_ "

"_Ugh! Listen, the whole human race descend from monkeys! And no! I don't want to explain you how they transformed from monkeys to humans because it would take me 10 years until it would finally get into your thick brain. _" The blonde said quickly when she saw the boy open his mouth again and then close it to pout angrily, as she sighed heavily in despair.

_200 photos with 200 boys, within 2 weeks. Pff, look how easy it is! Isn't there anything more difficult, hmm? Oh my, look at this! Out of the blue, I must also help an idiot, to achieve something impossible, it must be my fucking luckiest day! What more can I ask for?_ She thought sarcastically.

"_Stop despairing. What's wrong with that? I help you and you help me. It's not that I asked you to come to bed with me, or at least not right now. _"

"_Ugh, you're so sick!_"

"_Hey, I'm totally healthy! Literally speaking, look here!_" He said, standing up to pull up his shirt to show off his perfect abs and pecs. Lucy bit back a squeal, and turned her flushed face away from the exhibitionist, covering it with her hands.

But soon, the embarrassment was replaced with anger. From behind the boy, a group of girls began to scream, others to faint or even bleed, when they saw the pink-haired idiot's back. And to make matters worse, Natsu turned sideways to smile at them, and make them scream even more.

"_Pull down that shirt right now, if you don't want me to kick you to the afterlife!_" Natsu 'tsk-ed' and pouted lowering the shirt reluctantly, insulted by the girl's reaction.

"_So?_" The girl sighed as she shook her head.

"_Give me a second. I really have to see the pros and cons about this question._"

"_All the time ya want, babe, but not 2 weeks._" Lucy glared looking up, to see Natsu fall sideways on the bench followed by some snoring. Lucy was shocked. They were discussing an important matter and what does he do? He lays down to sleep? In a way it was better, he had spared her another countless rounds of anger and despair and besides no one could see him lying on the bench in that position, making it seem that she was alone.

Sighing again, Lucy, got up and went to get a paper and a pencil. Sitting in her place again, she was ready to write down everything that she thought. This was her way to decide something important. (also mine :D)

Pros:

- Be able to do 200 photos with 200 guys in a short time and return to my business as soon as possible.

Cons:

- Having to spend 2 horrible weeks with an idiot, to help him become one of the school's top 10.

- Nervous breakdowns all the time because of the thing above.

- Chance that he might not be able to help me.

- Wasted time for nothing.

- Direct contact with the people of this school.

...Lucy sighed again looking at the paper again. There were more cons than pros, and accepting it would be a big stupid idea.

"_Hey, why did you write only a sentence under the pros?_" The blonde jumped from her seat when she heard Natsu next to her. Seriously, this school's guys did nothing but scare her to death with their sudden appearances. The boy took a pencil and made a large 'X' on the cons, before he wrote under the pros:

- _Be able to do 200 photos with 200 guys in a short time, and return to my business as soon as possible._

- Spend 2 unforgettable weeks with the one and only awesome Natsu Dragneel.

- Fall in love with him

- Kiss him and slee-

Lucy almost shouted again when she read what the idiot wrote, before she snatched the pencil out of his hand and threw the sheet in his face, that hasn't even hit him, since it stopped midway and went in another direction.

"_Ugh! I can't take it anymore, I'm going crazy!_"

"_Sigh, Luce, what's wrong? Ya just have to teach me a few things, and it's done. I didn't ask ya to run naked around the campus!_" Lucy turned toward him with a raised eyebrow.

"_Seriously, Luce? Do you really think that I'd ask you to run naked around the campus? _" the boy's serious tone of voice took Lucy by surprise and she shyly looked away from him scratching her neck.

"_Sigh... Oka-_"

* * *

"_OKAY, MY ASS!_" Lucy screamed slamming her book on the table while standing up.

"_Oi, Blondie lower your voice, we're in a library here, y'know?_"

"_This coming from the one who screamed like a spoiled shitty brat, that he was dead hungry, before..._"

"_Shut the fuck up, stripper!_"

"_Ah, Gray-sama wonderful even when wearing only a tie!_"

"_What!?_"

"_Ugh! Do you want to shut up I'm trying to decipher this book here!_"

"_Ahaha, I can't wait to go out on a picnic. _"

"_Nee-chan, y'know that we're here to study, right? _"

"_Hey, hey Luce, What the hell do you mean by '-2 +2' is not 2!?_ "

"_Ugh! EVERY ONE SHUT THE HELL UP, RIGHT NOW! _"Everyone jumped in their chairs and looked at the blonde with huge eyes.

"_One, why the heck are you all here!? Two, Erza? Where the heck did you pop up from!? Three, are you really stupid or are you just trying to make me angry?! _"Lucy yelled pointing a finger towards Natsu's face, who flinched back.

"_But we're here to study._" They all said in unison, angering Lucy even more.

"_Rubber head...I remember very well, that I told you I'd help you, not that I would help you all!_"

"_Aww, come on Lucy, don't be so cold. We also want to learn somethin'!_" Gray said, leaning back on the bench.

"_Ugh! And why should__** I**__ help __**you all**__!?_ "

"_Because you are the smartest among us. _" They said again in unison, with an innocent look in their eyes.

"_Come on, Luce we don't have time for this shit! We have a math test in 5 days and if I don't pass it with at least 80% ya can forget about your stupid photos!_"

"_Are you perhaps blackmailing me!? _" The blond haired girl said, surprised.

"_Yes. And now tell me why it isn't 2. _"Lucy was speechless. Simply speechless.

"_Lucy, shut your mouth if you don't want flies to enter._" Mirajane said with a hand on her cheek. A little bit embarrassed, Lucy put a hand on her hips and the other over her eyes as she shook her head.

"_And what do I get from this?_"

"_Nothing._" They all said in unison.

"_GO TO HELL!_"

"_Ahahaha, Luce, c'mon, we were joking. Don't go._ "Natsu said, laughing and taking Lucy's wrist to pull her back to the table.

"_Die ..._"

"_Look, we don't want to waste your time, but we're not kidding here either._" Gray said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"_Juvia agrees with Gray-sama._"

"_And besides ..._"

"_We don't want Natsu to get ahead of us in acts of intelligence._" The teenagers said in unison, with a very determined face.

"_What the-!?_"

"_Even so, it's none of my business._" The blonde said sitting down again in her place, next to Levy.

"_Lu-chan, I hope you understand what 'Natsu smarter than us' means right?_" Lucy looked at the girl with a blank expression before she closed her eyes and tried to imagine it.

**-The imagination-**

"_Buahahahaha, I'm smarter than ya all! How can you be so damn stupid?_ "Natsu said while standing on a mountain of people that represented them.

"_Y-you bastard!_" Lucy growled, standing up with great effort, as if she had fought against a very powerful thing and lost immediately. Natsu turns towards her with a bored face then a smug smirk made its way onto his lips.

"_Hey, Lucy what did ya say 'bout a monkey being more intelligent that a camel? Pfff, bullshit! From now on, I say that camels are the most intelligent animals on the planet, next to the llamas of course!_"

"_This can't be happening! How can an idiot be smarter than me?_ "

"_Aww, the stupid little girl feels sorry that she's too stupid for this world. Then do you want, by chance- Pfff- A hand? Buaahahaha!_ " He said, mimicking a monkey, and slapping his ass.

"_No! This must be a dream! A really good nightmare! Just close your eyes, Lucy...Breath...And you will get back to reality-_"

"_Hey, Lucy look here! A banana! Your favorite food!_" Lucy turned around, to see Natsu upside down attached to a tree eating a banana, in a very ugly way.

"_Noooooooooo!_"

**-End of the imagination -**

"_Noooooooooooo!_" Lucy screamed with both her hands in her hair, as she stood up.

"_Never! This will never happen as long as I'm still alive!_"

"_Oi!_"

"_That's the spirit Blondie, gihihi!_ "

"_And you would call yourself, friends!?_"

"_Shut up, Natsu! We need to study! _" Lucy said, pointing a finger at him as she put on her gale-force reading glasses.

"_Oi, oi, oi, you're the one who has to help me to study, ya forgot?_"

"_Change of plans-_"

"W_hat change of plans! Stop sayin' bullshit and explain this thing to me!_ "

"_No, I don't have time. Go and ask it to someone else. _"

"_But, Luceeeeeeee!_"

* * *

...After 5 min.

"_Gajeel, stop playing that guitar, you make too much noise! _

_Gray if you're going to get up and pick up a book at least put on some fucking clothes! _

_Mirajane grab Elfman and take him home, he's practically flooding the table with his saliva! _

_Erza, how the heck can you swap an equilateral triangle with a scalene one!? _

_Juvia, you're here to study, not to stare at Gray's ass! _

_Levy! We're doing math here, not literature and look! You even wrote this word on the contrary!_

_And Natsu-_" Lucy screamed, turning towards Natsu to glare at him before hissing:

"_How dare you eat while you should study?!_"

"_But I was hungry Luceee! We've been here forever! _"

"_And you would call 10 minutes, an eternity?!_" The blonde yelled taking the poor boy by the collar, who smiled back shyly.

"_I can't do it. Enough. I give up!_" The girl fell down in her spot with her head on the table. Saying that she was tired and stressed out, was too little. One more stupid question from one of the boys, and the poor blonde would have lose her sanity forever.

"_At least, can I know how much you took the last math test?!_" Everyone raised a sheet each, at the same time.

Erza- 55 %

Levy- 68 %

Juvia- 49%

Mirajane and Elfman- 56 e 32 %

Gajeel – 30 %

Gray -37 %

Passing her surprised look from one sheet to another, her eyes fell on Natsu, who was standing by the table with his hands on his hips and he was grinning widely.

"_Mine, you already know!_" He said, doing a thumbs-up. And here's the final blow.

"_How the heck ..._" Lucy whispered as she started to tremble.

"_HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TEST AND TOOK THOSE VOTES!? DID YOU PERHAPS DO IT WITH YOUR EYES CLOSED?! _"

"_Tch, seemed like a damn good idea at that time ..._ "Gajeel mumbled, looking away from the group with his arms crossed over his chest.

"_I couldn't finish it because my necklace got stuck in my shirt and I had to take it off..._"

"_Juvia was unable to look away from Gray-sama during the whole time..._"

"_I'm sorry, I'm good in literature, math is not my thing ... _"Levy said with a guilty expression.

"_It's my fault. I am not worthy enough to be the class representative, if I can't even do math with the highest grades, I don't deserve this role ... _"Erza dramatically punched her chest while shaking her head. The blonde moved her eyes toward white-haired girl, repenting all that was going to come out of her mouth.

"_Elfman ran away when he couldn't take it anymore, and I had to run after him to bring him back._"

"_And I-_"

"_No. Don't say anything. I don't want to know what you did. Or rather what you didn't do._ "Lucy said, shaking her head.

"_How? How, it is the only thing I can ask. _"

"_To defend ourselves, we can say that the test____ was damn hard____!_" They all said in unison, seriously. And to their words, Lucy fell back dramatically with one hand on her forehead.

"_Lucy!_" Natsu yelled jumping to her rescue.

"_It's too much. I can't do it... _"

"_Don't give up Lu-chan! We know that you can do it!_" But the blonde shook her head.

"_It's impossible. Impossible I tell you. _"

"_Lucy. We believe in you._ "Erza said seriously, nodding at the girl. Looking at everyone in the eye, she saw the hope that each of them had in her.

This wasn't normal. It wasn't normal at all! How can everything change out of the blue? How can some people with whom she had never wanted to talk with, believe in her so much? Being surrounded by these people, talk to them, yell at them, laugh with them. It was like ... It was almost like they were-

"_Friends, no?_" Lucy looked immediately towards Natsu with huge eyes in surprise.

"_H-huh?_"

"_We are Friends, no? Friends always help one another in times of need. _"He repeated, with his typical toothy grin. She looked surprised, in the boy's eyes without saying anything then lowered her head to see the others smiling or smirking at her.

Friends. How long has it been since Lucy hasn't heard a sweet and good word like this?

"_Friends?_" Even, trying to say it, it was sweet and warm. Too warm for a girl who has been hurt deeply and she's discovering these feelings for the first time in her 'life'.

"_Yeah, Luce friend- Woah! H-hey, why are you crying, Lucy!?_" Natsu began to panic when he saw the girl beside him start to cry silently and then aloud.

But she didn't hear them. She couldn't hear anything. Because her dead cold heart, which had been closed a long time ago, by a thousand chains, in a cage surrounded by iron walls; now, finally after many years of hell, began to beat again. And all this thanks to one word.

Friends.

To one smile.

_- "We are Friends, no? Friends always help one another in times of need. "He repeated, with his typical toothy grin. -_

To one person.

Natsu Dragneel.

This devil of a guy managed to get under her skin and warm her from the inside with a warmth that she had never felt in such a long time. And why? Why did this guy want to make her cry so much?

Why didn't this guy leave her alone like many others did before him? Why was this guy so much different from all the others whom she had met before? What was so special about him that made him shine more than the others in Lucy's eyes?

What had he done to bewitch her and her iced heart, in a so magical and mysterious, almost unnoticeable way?

* * *

Lucy silently closed her house's door, behind her. For the whole trip back to her house, the girl kept her head low, with her eyes hid by her fringe. Her bag slipped from her shoulder down to the ground with a thud, which brought her back to reality. Blinking a couple of times, the girl slapped her cheeks and sighed.

"_There must be something wrong with me. Should I call the doctor?_ "

"_Nah, I don't think. You're just fine. _"

"_... If you say so._ "

"_Oh, I see you have beer in the fridge, neat! _"

"_Well, of course. Where do you want me to put it?_ "The blonde said with her eyes closed as she took off her shoes and stood up to take off the ribbon, that held her hair tied in a high side ponytail.

"_Oh, by the way, nice house! Very welcoming and also big._"

"_Hah! It might also be beautiful, but this beauty costs a lot, especially if you are the only one to pay for it._ " Lucy continued to speak, never opening her eyes, as she went to sit in the living room on the couch. Sighing heavily she began to open her shirt in a lazy way with closed eyes, when she felt a swing that shifted her a bit in her spot, almost as if someone or something heavy had sat next to her on the couch and then the tv being turned on.

"_So, you live alone in this huge house. Don't you feel alone?_ "

"_No, Loki. I don't feel alone. And what are all these questions? You never asked me so many questions about my house!_ "

"_What? Loki? _"

" _... What? _"


	11. Chapter 11 no chapter (bad news)

**NO CHAPTER !**

* * *

So, as the thing above says, **this is not a chapter**. I just wanted to say that from today on I really won't be able to touch computer like I did these day, that means, that I have to study cause I have to go to school and I don't want to end like last year at the hospital because I couldn't get any sleep. Don't worry I will get on, sometimes and write a little every day, but I won't be sure when I'll post.

This little shit will happen until, umm, until** October **I think? From there, let's say that the coast is gonna be clear. Thank you very much for your support, for the people who are favoring me :D and so on, I could say more but I have to go and get my brain to work otherwise I'm gonna start crying.

See ya next time I post the chapter.

Your crazy, **_SugarStorm ;) XOXO_**

**edit: **So, I posted my unfinished video on Youtube (and discovered that it also fucked it up) so if you want to see the crap that I tried to do *sigh* here's where you have to go...**www,youtube,com/watch?v=pq6YTUgQlJI** (put a dot in the place of the , )

I feel so angry because on my computer it look completely fine, but when I posted it, it started to look like crap, but why ? *starts crying*


	12. Chapter 12 You're gonna pay for it

**Author's note:** Guys. I'm really sorry for this delay that can't be called a 'delay'. *scratches her head shyly* Sigh... It feels like forever since I posted a new chapter and talked with you guys D: I feel like crying :(

Now, many of you may think this is an excuse or something and frankly, I don't care. It's you choice to believe me or not. As I said last time, I had to refrain from writing because my school was starting. Well, now I'm already into my 4th week or something and I practically got assaulted by homework, exams and other stuff.

I have a bad stamina and to add fuel to my problems I'm not morning person too. That means that every morning I slightly feel sick or get up with a bad mood, but in the afternoon I start to feel better. Shame that my school finished towards then ._. *sighs* And this is a bad influence on my grades... Fucking teacher always nagging about my mood every single day. Is my fault that I can't control my glaring ? :(

This chapter was already finished a couple of days ago but I didn't have time to post it, and I also kept forgetting about it... I still hope you like this chapter even if it was hardly done, so let's stop with this chit-chat thingy and enjoy the reading, shall we? :D

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

"_Sooo, who's Loki?_"

"S-_Sting!?_" Lucy screamed jumping off the couch, away from the young teen.

"_W-what are you doing here?!_" She added, pointing a finger at his face.

"_Ahaha, the usual silly girl!_"

"_Get out of this house. Now._"

"_Now, now..._" The attractive blond-haired boy stood up, putting his half-empty can on the coffee table and turning towards Lucy with a smirk on his lips.

"_I can't even visit my girlfriend?_"

"_I am __**not**__ your girlfriend._" Lucy hissed, glaring daggers at him. The suddenly boy laughed, before he looked at her again from the top to the bottom, while licking his lips.

"_What?_"

"_Don't you think you're playing with fire, love?_"

"_W-what?_" The blonde girl stuttered, really confused by what he mean. Sting slowly walked towards her to put a finger on her chest and say:

"_You really are a dirty little girl. If you think you can seduce me with your innocence, beside with your body._" Lucy looked down and immediately pushed the boy to close her shirt while blushing furiosly.

"_Ahaahah, there was no need. Sooner or later I was going to see everything, and it will also belong to me._"

"_**Disappear.**_" Lucy threatened, placing one hand on the handle of her whip, on her white garter.

"_Hah, we both know it, baby. Who's the strongest among the 2 of us, so don't even try._"

"_Between you and she, maybe. But between you and me, there's no chance._" A guy appeared out of nowhere in front of Lucy with a raised hand in front of her, as if to protect her. It was Loki.

"_And who are you, kitty cat?_"

"_The guy you will split your face, if you don't get the hell out from here right now._"

"_Hah?_" Sting took Loki by the collar and vice versa, illuminating the other free hand, which was clutched into a fist.

"_No! Loki don't!_" Lucy screamed jumping on the free hand to hide it behind his back.

"_You heard that, insect? The blonde wants me, disappear._" Loki growled, tightening even more his grip on the blonde's collar.

"_No, Sting! You're the one who has to go. Begone, you're not welcome here!_" The girl yelled pushing Sting away.

"_Tch. And to think that I've personally come here to give you some information._" He said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from the two teen.

"_Some information? What are you talking about?_"

"_Oh? Now you want to listen to me?_"

"_Grrrr! if you don't have nothing important to tell me, then get lost!_"

"_Hah. Do you really think I'll tell you something for free?_"

"_If I were you, I would speak; before you can no longer do it._" Loki threatened taking a step toward the boy, but Lucy stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"_Loki. Stop! It's an order._" Said these words, the orange-haired boy froze on the spot, as if some force had petrified his body.

"H_ah, you really need to train your stupid puppets to behave!_" The petrified boy growled like a lion at the other guy, desperately wanting to beat the crap out of him.

"_Sting!_"

"O_k, ok I get it, geez. But I have a favor to ask. In exchange for the message of course._" Lucy looked suspiciously at the boy's smile, which didn't show anything good.

"_No._"

"_Ahahahah, always denying, huh? No, I'm not going to ask you to be my woman. Because it will be you to ask me, on your knees._" Lucy glared at the other blonde, before going towards the living room's door to point at the entrance door.

"_Out. Now._"

"_And you don't want to know the message?_"

"_No._" For how much she was curious to find out from who and what was that message, she couldn't endure the boy's presence next to her or even better, near her.

"_Hah ... And to say that it was from the old fart. What a shame..._"

"_H-huh?_" Sting smirked, moving closer to the surprised girl.

"_My favor for the message. Deal?_"

"..." Lucy looked down, thinking about the proposal. This boy's reputation was worse than hers, and he could ask her to do anything, but the message was important, if it really was from that person. It could alter their position and change the future, destroying their only way of winning.

"_No! Lucy, don't accept! He could ask you anythi-_"

"_Shut. Up._" Sting said quietly but frightening, slightly looking over his shoulder. For a second Loki could had seen his eyes turn red.

"_... Fine._"

"_No!_" Sting snickered before bowing down at the blonde's height. Sky blue eyes boring into cold chocolate brown ones.

"_Don't worry sweetie. It's something we did a lot in the past, remember?_" Lucy narrowed her eyes, biting on her lower lip.

"_I see you remember. Anyway, it won't last much. This time it will only be a couple of small groups, here and there, around the area._"

"._... When ..._"

"_Every Friday. For how long I don't know. Around 1 pm we're gonna meet-_"

"_I can't._"

"_H-huh?_"

"_School._" The surprised blonde teen began to laugh out loud taking a step back with one hand on the belly and the other on the forehead.

"_Ahahaha, you ... you go to school!?_"

"_Yes._" Lucy hissed, insulted by the boy's reaction, who wouldn't seem to stop laughing.

"_If you have nothing else to ask, can you tell me that goddamn annoying message and get your ass out of here?_"

"_Ahaha, yeah, yeah. Anyways I have to go now..._"

"_Job?_"

"_Kind of._" The boy said in a bored tone and avoiding eye contact as he passed by the blonde and walked toward the front door.

"_Hey! The mes-_"

"_He knows about you and your stupid childish plans. He's coming after you. Ehehe, tick tack, Lucy love, tick tack. _" The girl looked with wide eyes at the empty spot where a second ago, there was Sting.

_Huh?_ Lucy thought as her head began to spin strongly, her vision suddenly became blurry and she felt her lungs burn in her chest, making it difficult to have a strong contact, with reality. The blonde staggered backwards while leaning on the wall, as she hid her face with one hand.

_H-huh? This ... feeling ..._

"_Lucy!_" Loki screamed, but he couldn't move to go help rescue his master. Suddenly losing complete contact with the outside world, Lucy no longer felt her senses and her body, even her mind, went numb. Everything quickly turned black around her and suddenly a white light from ahead tried to blind her. A figure of a big man materialized, with a perfect white evil smirk on his obscured face.

"_It's time Lucy. Your time has come to an end. Tick tack, tick tack. Now, you don't want to keep me waiting, don't you?_" Lucy began to tremble, seeing that human shape get closer to her.

"_Lucy ~ Oh, Lucy ~_"

"_Lucy!_" Lucy blinked a few times, before her vision focused a bit on Loki's frightened face. Small and short suffocated whimpers came out from her mouth as if she was trying to speak but there was something that was strangling her, preventing her from breathing. Spasm attacks suddenly hit her and taking Loki by the arms the girl was now, struggling to breathe. With frightened and pleading eyes, the blonde looked up at the boy's face, asking for help, but he was even more confused and frightened than her.

"_L-Lucy! Oi, Lucy!_" Virgo appeared out of nowhere behind Lucy and with a quick move she hit her at the back pf her head and sent her unconscious.

"_What the hell is wrong with this girl?!_" Loki said after a few seconds of silence, seeing the blonde asleep in his arms.

"_I don't know._" Virgo replied with an indifferent expression.

"_M-maybe- No. We __**must **__call a doctor!_"

"_I object the proposal._"

"_Wha- Why?!_"

"_We have no time. Her father is coming and we still don't have a plan of attack-_"

"_Wait. Wait. Wait...A-are you saying that the man who is trying to kill us, is Lucy's father?!_" Loki said surprised, but Virgo looked away from him towards the couch.

"_It's better if we lay down the princess on the couch._"

"_Virgo, answer me!_"

"_I don't know anything in particular. Only the princess can tell you the story, that, when she will feel to tell you about it. But right now, she needs our help more than before. Please._" Virgo said without adding another word, before vanishing away, leaving Loki stunned in Lucy's living room. Looking down again, when Lucy moved into his arms, he saw her weeping and trembling like a leaf.

_Does it have anything to do with those pictures I saw that time?_ Loki shuddered at the memory and standing up, with Lucy in his arms, he walked towards the couch where he laid her, then went to sit on an armchair waiting for the awakening of the girl.

* * *

**-The 'dream'-**

"_Lucy, my dear, run ... Run right now..._" Supetto said in a dying voice.

"_N-no ... No! S-Supetto I don't wanna-_"

"_Go! Go right now!_" The old bleeding woman shouted, startling the crying kid.

"_Save yourself Lucy. Go! Go away, far away from here-Argh!_" The little girl in tears, looked at the old woman in her small arms yell at her seriously before starting to cough violently and spit blood.

"_B-but ... But Supetto is h-hurt-_"

"_Don't worry! I'm fine-_"

"_Lucy! Where are you, little brat?_" Lucy immediately raised her head towards the end of the corridor with huge frightened eyes.

"_Lucy!_" The so named girl, stared hypnotized in front of her, ignoring the old lady that was now shaking her. As if she had foreseen what was going to happen, the kid saw the guards coming towards them followed by the scary monster. She heard the man yelling 'fire!' and saw the guards raise up the rifles which were aimed at them. Waiting for the dreading blow, Lucy saw everything slow down.

The smoke coming from the guns, their mouths move in large movements as if they were shouting, the blow that never came, and out of nowhere the shape of the old maid in front of her with her arms outstretched and her head down, drops of blood falling down to earth. There was no sound. It was as if Lucy was deaf, that before she had heard the voice of the woman.

"_Go!_" Supetto spat blood on the ground before lifting her head and glare at the little girl. With trembling eyes the blonde kid stood up, never taking her eyes off the old woman, who was now smiling.

_Go ... Run my little abused angel. I won't let anymore of this madness continue._ Those were the last words thought by the old, before she fell to the ground lifeless, with a smile on her chapped lips. Just like all the others who died before her.

The little Lucy was running through the halls of her immense mansion.

Her small legs with various wounds here and there of any kinds, couldn't pull her forward anymore, her little lungs were working more than they should have and her vision was becoming more and more blurred even though they were wide open from sheer terror as they left behind rivers of tears which didn't seem to stop. With the fear of blinking and finding the hideous monster in front of her, the little unfortunate kept running inside, now no longer, her house aimlessly but with a goal.

Run away.

"___Lucy ... where are you going~?_" The little girl jerked at the hearing of that so falsely sweet voice, behind her deep in the corridor. The girl tripped over the red carpet as she ran while looking back horrified.

"___O-ouch ..._" Lucy complained crying.

"___Lucy~?_"

"___Ah!_" Lucy suddenly stood up, ignoring the blood coming from her left knee and began to run as before, but once reached the end of the corridor, she collided against some guards.

"___Here she is! We found her!_"

"___N-no! L-let me go!_" The girl screamed while kicking to free herself.

"___H-hey! Stay still-Argh!_" The child was able to run away from the guard's grip by biting his hand. Once free, Lucy ran towards another corridor and suddenly decided to enter a room on the left, thinking that it would lead her out of the house or that it would have hid her. But to greet her was total darkness.

She hated the dark. She was dead afraid of it. Her heart was beating in her throat, she wouldn't stop crying and it was hard not to make any noises come out of her mouth. She felt like fainting at any moment, tired of running and never taking a break since, who knows how long.

Walking in the dark with her little trembling hands in front of her, she finally touched something and the second after the door behind her swung wide open, showing the silhouette of a tall, muscular man. (Is it only me that, you know, sees him muscular? Anyone? Well, who cares ...)

"___Lucy, my dear, where are you running? Do you know that like that, you will make me angry?_" The little Lucy turned around shaking, with pure terror in her eyes and saw a huge man obscured because of the white light coming from behind him. She could see that he was banging a whip against his left open palm.

"___N-no ..._" Lucy whispered, but she was too scared to run away or to actually shout for help. Those scared big eyes which looked like a deer, observed as a wicked smile, pure of evil intent and somewhat illegal, made its way on the face of man.

"___Come, my love~. Come and have fun with daddy~. Ehehe._"

******-End of the 'dream'-**

* * *

"_Lucy!_" the afraid boy shouted, shaking the girl in front of him. Lucy suddenly opened her eyes, and jolted up into a sitting position. After a few seconds of heavy breathing and frightened glances around, the girl sighed with closed eyes and with one hand on her chest.

"_It...It happened again, right?_"

"_Yeah ..._" Loki replied, watching the girl put her legs down and her head in her hands, with her elbows on her knees.

"_... Sigh ... Is visibly getting worse ...memories are starting to get longer and more real about-_"

"_Your father._" The blonde snapped up her head to glare at the boy, but this time the guy was dead serious and kept his cool.

"_Lucy. I want to know the truth. Enough with all these secrets._"

"_... E-even if I did, do you think I wouldn't have told you?_"

"_H-huh?_" Lucy sighed and straightened up. With sad eyes, she looked into the void in front of her before saying:

"_My-.. .. H-he...The man who wants to kill us, he killed my ..._"The girl swallowed, opening and closing her mouth several times struggling to get the words out, but couldn't.

"_... Your mother?_" Loki asked, sitting down next to the blonde who looked like she was about to cry at any moment. Lucy suddenly looked up at the boy, surprised and confused at the same time, as to why he knew that.

"_When we finished the contract ... I've seen images …_"

"_... which were they?_" The girl's voice was a little weak and barely above a whisper. This part of Lucy that no one had ever seen, it's very different from what she always showed to school. This has to be the real Lucy.

"_.. A blond woman with a child, both were happy ... A frightened child in front of the woman's body on the ground ... A man with a raised hand as if ready to .. slap ...or something like that._" Lucy uncomfortably jerked in her position on the couch, hugging herself unconsciously.

"_Lucy ... Are you okay?_"

"_... I'll t-tell you ..._" The girl started to say, trying to change the subject.

"_I'll tell you something. But not everything._"

"_But-_"

"_Please Loki._" Lucy stopped the boy from continuing, looking into his eyes with pleading eyes.

"_It's harder than you think ... All these years ..,. Passed to forget those ... M-memories ... And now you force me to talk about it ..._" Guilty began to make itself feel in the boy's stomach, who swallowed hard and looked away from the girl scratching his head sheepishly. There was a moment of silence that was suffocating for the 2 teen.

"_M-maybe it's better if I bring you a glass of water, before you begin.._" The boy said, standing up and go in the kitchen to take 2 glasses of water. Lucy took the glass from Loki when he offered her, but she didn't drink from it even if her throat was dry. She inhaled and then exhaled tiredly before saying:

"_During the war against Zeref … M-my ... She ... Layla Heartfilia, you know her, right?_"

"_The best celestial spirit mage that ever lived, right? That woman was a myth, both in the human world and in the starry world. Hah, You have to be an idiot to not know her._" Lucy scoffed painfully.

"_Then I assume you know what happened..._"

"_She participated enthusiastically in the war ... But she lost her life in a mysterious way, just before Zeref was killed ..._" Loki said, confused by the girl's voice tone.

"_He killed her. In front of me._"

"_H-huh?_" Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped, and every sound was gone. Loki could only hear the sound of his heartbeat beating stronger in his ears.

"_... He was against to the fact that she wanted to join the war. But she was the unselfish kind of person, not like him. She would do anything to protect others. She would always say, to put others in front of yourself._ " A slight smile almost invisible, made its way on the girl's face.

"_She was able to escape and to take part in the war ... While the man was slowly being consumed by nirvana._"

"_Consumed by nirvana? But how!? It -_"

"_It doesn't matter if you're near or far from nirvana. Hatred would consume you even if you flee on the moon._" Lucy explained simply.

"_But how? Ms. Layla was at war, right? How come I saw the woman in a roo-_"

"_Kidnapped._" Lucy replied, again, as she looked in front of her with lost eyes and her typical ice expression. The boy's eye noticed something and looked down to see her hand, which was holding the glass, trembling uncontrollably.

"_... He sent a group of guards to kidnap her from the war field ... Then that night... I heard her voice ... I was told that she had gone to see an old friend for who knows how long ... I wanted to, to see her, to embrace her ... _

_So I left my room and walked towards the screams ... I didn't know why she was screaming and it scared me, because it was really rare to hear her raise her sweet voice ... Then I opened the door a-and..._ "

"_Lucy calm down ..._" Loki said seeing the girl begin to tremble, while taking the half-empty glass from her hand.

"_It was dark ... It was raining ... No … It was pouring like never before ... A-and there were lightnings ...Many ... Many scary lightnings ... Thanks to them, I could see everything in steps ... How she pulled out a key to attack the man before her ... As he stabbed her with a sword ..._ "

"_O-okay, Lucy. You can stop now. You don't have to-_"

"_But he wasn't ... You know who. (Voldemort :D)_" Lucy continued, although Loki begged her to stop.

"_Eh?_"

"_I've already said it, no? Nirvana consumed him. It was as if someone had controlled ... __**Possessed **__him_" Lucy said that word with such utter contempt that seemed deadly poison.

"_... But it wasn't that, that scared me like this ... It was what he said and did after…_"

"_.. A-and, w-what did he say?_" The boy asked, immediately regretting when he heard Lucy's answer.

"_Soon the world will kneel before me and whoever tries to disobey me will pay with his life. And yes. He actually did it._" Loki looked at her with surprised eyes. Now he could understand why it was impossible for her to talk about her past. For a small child to see his mother being killed by his father's hands, it has to be really shocking.

"_... I-I'm sorry but ..._" Lucy said between a pant, and another.

"_This is all I can tell you ..._"

"_... It's okay, I understand. Don't strain too much. And sorry if I asked something like this. Here, water._" The boy said as he handed her back the glass and caressed her back with a hand. The girl looked like she was calming down as she willingly took it.

"_no. It's as if a little weight lifted from my heart._" She explained, and before she could drink from the cup, an arrow appeared out of nowhere and struck the glass, shattering it completely.

"_W-what the -?!_"

"_Lucy, stay back!_" Loki stepped in front of Lucy looking around the room to see if some attackers were hiding and waiting for the right moment to attack again.

"_No wait. This arrow ..._" Lucy took the arrow from the ground and saw a piece of paper tied around its end.

"_Lucy?_"

"_Shit!_" The girl screamed as she finished reading the message on the sheet. Time was running out, and way too fast than it should. Actually Lucy had a backup plan in the first place but it was reckless and very very dangerous.

"_What is-_"

"_Did you manage to come up with a plan of attack?_"

"_E-eh? No, I mean, not really..._"

"_This is so, so bad ... Sigh ... Looks like I have to go with my own plan._"

"_Eh? Lucy what are you talking about!?_" Lucy sighed, shaking her head, with one hand on her hips.

"_I'm sorry but we don't have any more precious time to lose. We have to initiate the LSR plan._" (Let's play a game, 'kay? Guess what that means LSR : D)

"_...LSR... plan? What does it mean?_"The blonde girl turned towards Loki and smirked before answering with a simple:

"_You will understand it soon._"

* * *

The next day Lucy and Loki were stopped at the school's gate, like the other students.

"_What the hell is going on?_" Lucy whispered, unable to understand what was happening.

"_No one knows. The gates are closed and the teachers won't let us enter._" Mirajane said, approaching the 2 teens with the rest of the group, except Natsu and Gajeel.

"_Eh? It has to be another stupid surprise of the old, maybe like last year with the 24 hours marathon..._" Loki said winking at a couple of girls who melted away in screams.

"_Oh? Loki. When did you come back?_" Levy said, surprised by his presence, but he shrugged and replied with a simple 'today'.

"_Where are Natsu and Gajeel anyways?_" Loki asked, looking around, followed immediately by Lucy, who secretly was also surprised to not see the idiot at school shouting and burning something or someone.

"_Aww, how cute! Ya miss your boyfriend, right?_" Gray said smirking down at Lucy who immediately froze and glared at him.

"_N-nonsense! I was just looking for the principal._"

"_Yeah, yeah, keep on denying, ya ain't fooling anybody._"

"_I am not denying!_"

"_Ahem. Listen up brats!_" Everyone looked up to see the old master on top of the gate, in perfect balance with his hands behind his back.

"_Recently there have been several crimes in the city, about kids your age disappearing without any trace. Therefore, the school board has decided to protect every students through a magical stamp._ "

"_Magical stamp?_" Lucy whispered, narrowing her eyes when she saw the old man raise a hand, which on top of it the school's emblem was formed.

"_Only the students who have the school's tattoo, can get in._" After these words, all the students began to whisper wondering if it would hurt or if their parents would allow that their children would return home with a tattoo out of nowhere and so on.

"_Don't worry I've already spoken with your parents. __This is for your own good. Now shut up and put yourself in a single line. Unless you want a divine punishment. _" The students immediately lined up, as they were ordered, but when the first guy screamed out of nowhere, panic has risen. Scream after scream, the teens entered into the school with a tattoo on a part of the body at their will. Lucy has heard that a guy wanted his tattoo on the tongue. The tongue! Can you believe it? Crazy people.

Finally came the turn of the blonde, who by now has lost almost all of her patience, since Loki did nothing but scream constantly behind her, Gray had 'accidentally' hit her with his bag because of Elfman since they got into a fight and Mirajane along with the other girls ended up next to her, locking her in the middle while they spoke of feminine things, which frankly, were things that she also liked but every time they asked her opinion, she answered with a simple and full of boredom 'aha' or 'yeah'.

"_So wher-_"

"_The hand, and make it quick._ " The annoyed girl hissed, slamming her right hand on the table in front of the gate, where there sat a person with a strange hammer in his hand.

"_Y-yes m'am!_"

_Ugh ... Can I know why everything bad has to always happen to me? After I met that stupid Pinky, things started to take a bad-_

"_Arghhh!_" Lucy screamed before glaring at the boy who suddenly printed her hand.

"_Godda- W-wait, what the fuck is this!?_" She screamed again seeing the emblem on her right hand.

"_H-hey, L-Lucy how did it came out? D-does it hurts?_" Loki asked from behind the blonde, trying to take a peek over her shoulder, but the girl hid the sign with the other hand against her chest and ran away towards the school at the speed of light.

_No, no, no and no! I can't let anyone see this sign! If they were to find out I would be dead. I'll become the clown of the school! Even if I like this color ... no!_ Lucy desperately thought, going towards her locker and taking a pair of fingerless gloves.

If it would have been for her entire life, she wouldn't mind hiding her hands behind gloves. As far as she liked the color and how cute and lovely the sign was on her hand, she couldn't show it. Her dignity was too strong.

* * *

Towards the middle of the day when there was Lucy's favorite period, which is literature, suddenly the class' door flew from its mainstays showing Natsu and Gajeel, both of them wearing sleeveless T-shirts.

"_I think everyone has a strange fetish of kicking doors out of their mainstays, here..._" Lucy whispered, looking away from Natsu when he began to scream and greeting her excitingly.

"_Ehehe, that's why we have a big warehouse full of doors behind sport's field._" Levy explained, before getting up and going to sit in her place, earning a funny look from Lucy. During the lesson, the girl moved from her seat to hear better the lesson and 'coincidentally' it was right in front of Lucy. While Erza was sitting next to her and Mirajane behind next to Cana.

"_Hey, Lucy look!_" Natsu shouted, showing her his tattoo on his left shoulder, and at the same time also flexing his biceps.

"_Wow._" Lucy replied without enthusiasm, returning to read her book ignoring the question mark on the boy's face.

"_A red fairy on a pink-haired child's shoulder. How intimidating._"

"_Hey!_" Natsu said, offended.

"_I'm no child! And I look badass!_"

"_Sure, sure._" The blonde replied like before, motioning him with her hand to disappear.

"_By the way, where's your tattoo?_"

"_What are you talking about? I don't have any tattoos._"

"_Liar! You need a tattoo to enter the school!_" Natsu explained as he slammed his hands on Lucy's desk, who 'tsk-ed' and cursed the boy's strange intuition. Sometimes this boys looked like he was incorrigibly stupid with no way of changing and sometimes he could understand things that even for her were difficult or say thing with such seriousness to make him look like a complete different person.

"_Grr! Either way, it's none of your business._"

"_Damn sure it is ! I'm ya friend! I have the right to know where it is!_"

"_No! You don't have it, and leave me alone. I want to follow the lesson._" Lucy said, shifting her gaze back on the book in her hand.

"_Aww, come on Luce. Tell me where's your tattoo._" Natsu said, pouting while sitting in his place in front of the blonde.

"_Nowhere._"

"_Liar!_"

"_Grr! .. You .. How many times do I have to tell you-_"

"_It's one of your hands, ain't it?_"

"_H-huh?_"

"_Bingo!_" Natsu jumped on Lucy's to take her by her wrists and start to pull off the glove on her left hand.

"_O-oi, wait! S-stop! Let me go right now!_"

"_Tch ... It wasn't the left hand. Then it has to be the right one!_"

"_P-Pinky! I order you to stop-_" But Lucy couldn't finish her sentence since Natsu was faster and quiclky took off the glove, leaving him speechless for a few seconds.

"_What the? Pff ... buahahah! _"Natsu burst out when he saw the tattoo on Lucy's hand, making her blush immediately.

"_P-pink! Your tattoo is pink!_ "The boy yelled falling backwards to rolling on the ground, while everyone in the class joined him. Okay. Her plan to keep her tattoo hidden for the rest of her life was destroyed. And now what? Suddenly Lucy stood up while keeping her head down and her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides.

"_Ahaha, ya really are crazy for me, aren't ya? Ahahaha .. aha .. ha? L-Lucy?_ " The worried boy asked, when he didn't hear any response from the blonde.

"_You... you shall pay..._" The girl whispered slowly.

"_H-huh?_"

"_You shall pay for this, stupid ass monkey! _"Lucy yelled before kicking Natsu's face and run away without a destination.

* * *

Later that day.

"_He's so going to pay for it. In one way or another I'll make him pay. How dare he do this to me in front of everyone. And now the whole school knows. Ugh! I despite him_!" Lucy hissed while walking down a hallway back to her classroom. The girl has been hiding all day long and when the last bell rung she decided to come out, and it was then that she heard strange noises coming from the science lab.

"_Eh? Everyone should be gone, right?_" She wondered, looking at her phone's clock, also seeing her check box spammed again by the only guy who can do so. Looking back again at the door when she heard another noise like something hard fell on the ground and broke, she gulped, wondering if it was a ghost or some kind of monster. Slower than ever, the scared girl opened the door to be surprised by what she had in front of her eyes. The little blue-haired girl nicknamed bookworm and the scary looking boy were making out.

"_G-Gajeel ...Aha ... S-stop ... If someone sees us-_"

"_Shhhh..._" Gajeel hushed her, before gently kissing her again.

"_There's no way, That there can be someone here ..._" The boy whispered in the girl's ear before closing his eyes and slowly approaching the girl's lips.

Click.

"_W-W-WHAT WAS THAT!?_" Gajeel shouted, after he **literally** shoved the little girl on the ground.

"_O-oh sorry. It was the door, you see..._" Lucy said before opening and closing the door behind her, to prove him.

"_W-what do you want?_" Gajeel glared at the girl, but because of the strong blush on his cheeks it was impossible to take his threat seriously.

"_Hmmm ...?_" The blonde hummed with an evil smile on her lips.

"_Me? I don't want anything. I'm here only to pick up a book._"

"_W-well, make it fast and get the hell outta here._" The blonde smiled, something that creeped out the boy since it was the first time ever that he had ever seen her smile at him, and went to pick up a random book from the library, but before leaving she was stopped by the little embarrassed girl on the doorway.

"_Umm ... L-Lu-chan ... A-about what you've seen ..._"

"_Don't worry, I won't tell anyone ..._" Lucy said, looking at the couple one last time, with an expressionless face that immediately turned into a mocking smirking one.

"_Maybe._" The creepy girl walked out of the room, leaving behind the speechless, and scared at the same time, couple who looked like they were turned to stone.

"_Ahahaha, who would have ever thought! Finding out a secret like that... I have to make great use of this opportunit-_"

"_Luceeeee!_"

"_Oh God, noooo ..._" Lucy said desperately, hearing the idiot's footsteps coming at her from the front.

"_Where were ya? I've been looking for ya everywhere and I even waited outside. T-there's something important that I have to _say..."

"_Oh, really?_" Lucy said sarcastically, trying to contain her anger.

"_Umm ... W-well, I ... Y-you see ..._" Natsu stuttered, scratching his neck with a guilty look fixed on the ground. He was really slow for someone who was always shouting and unstoppable and Lucy was loosing her temperament because of this.

"_Look I-_"

"_I'm sorry!_" Suddenly the boy screamed, startling the blonde for a second.

"_H-huh?_"

"_I-I know you're still mad at me, but I didn't do it on purpose! S-sorry ..._"

"_... Don't worry. I've already forgiven you._" The boy immediately raised his head, disbelief and a touch of relief written all over his face.

"_A-are you serious?_"

"_Hmh!_" Lucy hummed, nodding enthusiastically. Shame that the boy didn't see the evil smirk flashed on the girl's lips, a second before.

"_T-thank God!_" Natsu shouted, before jumping on Lucy and hugging her soul out of her body.

_Hah! Did you really think that I would forgive you that easily. I'll get my sweet and deadly revenge. Oh, how I'm gonna laugh. I just need a plan... _Lucy though after she finally got out of his grip.

"_Hey, wanna come to my house and study?_" Natsu asked, pointing with his thumb towards a street behind him.

"_Eh? No, I can't-_"

"_C'mon, it's gonna be fun!_" Lucy couldn't protest any longer before she was swept off her feet and dragged towards a place she didn't know.

* * *

"_L-listen Pinky I don't want to-_"

"_I'm hoooome!_" Natsu shouted, as he opened the door with a kick ignoring completely the girl behind him.

_This boy really has problems with doors, doesn't he?_ Lucy thought as she was pulled into the 'mystically clean' house.

"_Anybody, hooome?!_" Natsu shouted again, before a little girl came out from a room with a rag in her hands.

"_Ah, welcome home Natsu-san and ... Umm ... Girl-san?_" Lucy blinked expressionlessly at the little girl.

"_Did she just call me 'girl-san?' _"

"_Ahahaha, no, no Wendy, she's Lucy. Lucy this is Wendy. My little sister._"

"_Y-y-you have a sister!?_" Lucy almost shouted while backing away surprised, with one hand over her open mouth.

"_What's that reaction? _" Natsu asked, feeling offended.

"_Ah ... M-maybe...Is she... Blondie-san?_"

"_Blondie-san?_" The older girl asked, irking an eyebrow up, before eyeing the pink-haired boy, who shrugged his shoulder while looking away. A small drop of sweat running down his forehead.

"_H-hey, Wendy can you make us some snacks?_ " he asked, trying to change subject before he had to tame the blond monster.

"_Oh, of course! _" The little girl answered, grinning at the older boy who smiled back.

"_Thanks a bunch. We're gonna be in my room, 'kay?_" Natsu said, before quickly taking Lucy by the hand and dragging her away once again, up the stairs and towards his room, but he suddenly stopped midways to turn around and ask:

"_Hey, Wendy. Do ya know if he's back?_" Lucy's eyes shifted between the two, trying to understand who were they talking about, but she ended up not understanding a thing since they were talking really fast and never completing a sentence or naming the person.

"_So that's what he told me..._" Wendy said before sighing with a worried expression on her face.

"_Don't worry, maybe he got stopped by the police, don't know..._" Natsu said nonchalantly, while shrugging.

_Got stopped by the police? Who? His father? B-but should he be more...worried?_ Lucy thought and opened her mouth to say something but was blocked by Natsu who pulled her again while saying:

"_Anyways. Ya know what to say to him, right?_"

"_Yes. I'll deliver the message once I see him, don't worry._" Lucy stared at the smiling little girl in disbelief. This had to be a joke. She couldn't be his sister! She was so different from him. There was noting in common between the two. She was beautiful even if she was very young, polite and most of all very calm. The complete opposite of Natsu.

The blonde slightly jolted when her cold brown eyes made contact with the little girl's light brown ones, and she was also struck by her heart-warming smile when she noticed that Lucy was rudely staring at her.

Natsu and Lucy were now standing in front of a brown door with a protruding piece of wood where there was written his name but in a strange way. As if it was carved out with a claw or something and it was almost unreadable. Natsu put his hand on the doorknob and tried to push but it wouldn't even flinch.

"_The fuck?_"

"_Um .. You sure, you didn't close the door with, I don't know, a key?_"

"_Nahh, I lost it, like 3 years ago? I don't know..._"

"_W-what?_" Lucy said, looking surprised at the boy before he finally managed to slightly, open the door. Suddenly Lucy's nose was attacked by a strong smell. It was like a mixture of perfume, food and something burnt?

"_W-what the!?_"

"_Come on, get in!_" Natsu said, pulling Lucy by the hand and throwing her into the deep dark room

_(A deep dark room were deadly screams could be heard from inside... ) _

Lucy's body all of a sudden tensed and her eyes opened wide in terror when she heard something moving around her feet.

"_P-Pinky ..._"

"_Huh? Where's the switch?_" Lucy heard Natsu's voice behind her somewhere and also him cursing under his breath as he moved around trying to find the switch. Then again, something moved around her feet but this time it also touched it and she jerked her feet up and almost losing her balance.

"_Pinky! I-I think there's something in here ..._"

"_Aha, bingo!_"

"_Kyaaa!_" As Natsu switched the light up, something, attacked Lucy who fell to the ground.

"_Heeeelp!_"

"_Lucy!?_" Natsu turned around to see no one.

"_Umm ...L-Luce? Where are you?_"

"_D-down here!_" The clueless boy looked down to see a hand moving around between big black trash bags. He took the hand and easily pulled the girl out, who on the other hand strongly collided against his chest, with a strange 'aye!' sound.

"_What the?_" Lucy looked down to see what was that strange weight on her chest that produced that sound, and she almost shouted the life out of her lungs when a blue thing looked up at her.

"_T-take it off! Take this damn bug off, right now!_"

"_Hey! Don't speak like that about my cat!_"

"_C-cat?_"

"_Aye!_" Lucy looked down at the, possibly cat, and now that she took a better look at it, it actually had ears and a tail, yet what was confusing her was its color and its way of meowing.

Without changing expression, the girl pinched the cat's fur behind its neck and lightly pulled away, however the cat didn't even flinch. Slightly narrowing her eyes, this time she gripped the cat's body with a hand and pulled away with half her strength but the cat pierced into the girl's clothes with its claws and wouldn't let go for nothing in the world.

"_What the heck is wrong with this cat!?_"

"_Ayeee!_" Now they were fighting against each other like warriors before Lucy gave up and let the cat rest on her big chest.

"_Ahaha, he sure likes to stay there._" Lucy glared at Natsu who flinched back, before sighing and shaking her head with a hand on her forehead and the other on her hip.

"_Let's..Forget about this. For now. We have more important matters here._"

"_Hmmm? Like what?_" Natsu half hummed half sang as he made his way towards his bed where he jumped on it and turned around so he was facing Lucy on his side while reSting his head on his hand.

"_This!_" Lucy shouted, raising her hands above her head.

"_This?_"

"_Ughh! Can't you see !? This place is like a rubbish dump!_"

"_Hey!_" Natsu shouted back, now sitting up on his bed.

"_Don't call my house a dump!_"

"_Then clean!_"

"_What?_" Lucy sighed and slapped her forehead in despair.

"_Listen. I won't teach you anything in this dump. You clean this room, I teach you math._"

"_But-_"

"_No buts. It's an order._" The angry girl glared at the boy who jumped on his bed, and saluting her he shouted:

"_Y-yes m'am!_" Turning around Lucy noticed something on a wall. It was all covered in post-it of various colors everyone saying the same thing again and again and again. He sure was lazy, to actually pass by this wall and not notice what was written on it not even once. Shaking her head, she came out of the room and looked down at the cat on her chest.

"_You have no intention of getting off, are you?_"

"_Aye!_" She was a bit taken back when it actually answered her, yet she shoved off the weird feeling and slightly smiled as she patted its head and it immediately purred loudly.

Raising her head, she noticed that there were 2 more doors across the hallway. Maybe his sister and his parents' room. She thought as she shrugged her shoulder. She decided to wait for the idiot to clean up in another room, and half way down the stair she met Wendy holding a tray with loads of various snacks and drinks with one hand, making the blonde wonder how strong she was in reality.

"_Umm, is there something wrong?_" She shyly asked and a little worried.

"_...N-no. It's just that it's impossible to study in that room, so Pinky decided to clean up..._"

"_Pin...ky?_" Wendy repeated, tilting her head side ways, as she always did when she didn't understand a thing.

"_Umm, yeah your b-brother..._" Lucy awkwardly pointed behind her and watched how the Wendy's expression passed from a confused one into an amused one. The little girl started laughing and when she finished she apologized, confusing Lucy even more.

"_I-I'm sorry. It's just that, the way you call each other it's so funny. Ahem, anyways, you can wait in the kitchen, if you want of course. I'm about to make dinner, so I don't mind some company..._ "

"_Wait, wait ,wait...You make dinner?_" Lucy asked as she followed Wendy into the kitchen where she sat down at the table and watched how the girl put on an apron and started cooking.

"_Yeah! Since those two are always working and studying at the same time, this is the last I can do._" She answered determinately, leaving Lucy speechless.

_Those... __**two**__?_ She thought before opening her mouth again to ask something but she was cut by a loud thud followed by many curses from above.

"_Ah! I hope he didn't hurt himself..._"

"_Even if they would shoot him, he wouldn't die that easily..._" Lucy whispered while shaking her head, earning a chuckle from Wendy. There was a moment of silence until when Lucy unintentionally broke the silence:

"_...Was he always like this?_"

"_Ummm, what do you mean?_" Wendy slightly looked over her shoulder to see Lucy starring blankly in front of her as if she were sleeping with her eyes open.

"_Pinky...Was he always like this? So...Crazily possessive and so uncaring about the others' emotions?_" The little girl didn't answer immediately at that question and when she turned around, Lucy lifted her eyes to see a frowning Wendy. It was like she was sad and angry about something. While starring at the floor she opened her mouth to say:

"_I'm sorry, but I don't know this part of Natsu which you're talking about. But I know very well that he's not an uncaring person._" Wendy lifted her head and locked eyes with Lucy, who's eyes widened when she saw the determination and seriousness in the little girl's ones.

"_His past is something that dangerously influenced his mentality. But he would never try to ignore someone's emotions. He would do anything to help a person in need. I don't know what he did to you but I' sure he would apologize as soon as possible._" Wendy finished her sentence, without changing expression or altering her voice tone. She didn't even seem a little child.

Lucy was so speechless that she only gulped and looked away from the little girl towards the window feeling guilty about what she said. There was another long silence, but this time it was Wendy who broke the silence.

"_Umm, Lucy-san?_"

"_Just Lucy is fine._" Lucy said, feeling a little bit uneasy when she heard her calling her that way. It was bringing back bad memories and she didn't want to start crying now in front of a child.

"_Why do you always call Natsu, 'Pinky'?_"

"_Eh? B-because he has pink hair..._" Lucy explained, feeling a bit stupid when she thought about it seriously. There was another load thud from above but they both ignored it.

"_I mean, why don't you call him by his name?_" Wendy explained as she broke some eggs in a pan.

"_To call him...By his name...?_" Lucy repeated as she looked down at her hands on the table, with a thoughtful expression. Is not that she didn't even try to call him by his name before. But every time she tried, it was impossible. She struggled to say that word like she did with 'mother'.

"_I'm hoooome._" Lucy was taken back to reality by a shouting voice followed by a loud thud from the entrance hallway. That voice was strangely familiar, it sounded like …

"_Gajeel?_"

"_Ah, welcome home Gajeel!_"

"_Yeah, yeah I'm hom- wooooooah!_" The boy shouted again when he saw the blonde sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"_W-what are you doing in my house!? Are you stalking me!?_"

"_Your house?_" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_yeah! Me, Natsu and Gajeel-san live together. Natsu didn't tell you?_"

_Live together...D-don't tell me-!?_ Lucy thought, before dramatically turning around towards Gajeel with a disgusted and super shocked face, and a hand over her mouth.

"_Y-Y-YOU'RE WRONG! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, YA FREAKING PSYCHO BLONDE-_"

"_Who are you calling a freaking psycho blonde, hah!?_" Lucy shouted back before smacking away Gajeel's face with a paper fan. (like in the Anime, the 2nd episode if I remember right...)

"_Tch, stupid tin can..._" Lucy whispered, as she turned back to sit on the chair, leg over the other and with her head resting on her left palm.

"_Soooo... What's Blondie doing in my house and moreover what's that cat doing on her chest?_" Gajeel asked, as he pointed at the cat lying on the young teen's chest.

"_Natsu invited her over to study._" Wendy answered while smiling before turning around towards the hob. Gajeel slowly sat down on the chair in front of Lucy, his eyes never leaving the girl's ones. There was a stare contest between the two, before Lucy's eyes widened.

"_W-what?_" Gajeel asked, suddenly starting to feel insecure. And that's when he was sorry that he asked. Lucy suddenly smirked at the boy the same evil smug smirk that she did when they were at school, and she turned around on the chair so that now she was facing Gajeel fully.

"_Oh nothing. Eeeheh, just had an idea. An amazing and sweet idea._" The girl's eye glinted with a strange light, that send chills down the boy's spine.

"_And finished! Dinner's ready. Hmmm, I better call Natsu-_"

"_Well, then, let me give you a hand._" Lucy said as she rose up to her feet.

"_Eh?_"

"_I can't sit down and watch a little girl do everything, now can I?_" The blonde girl smiled slightly before turning around to get out of the room. She knocked on nastu's door, but she got no response and once she opened the door the cat jumped off from her chest and went somewhere in the room.

_Strange cat..._ Lucy thought as she closed the door behind her and looked around. Now it really looked more like a room. It was pretty wide and it finally had an acceptable smell. In the middle of the room there was Natsu sleeping on a coffee table.

_He must have worked himself out._ Lucy thought putting her hand on her hips and slightly smiling. After she put the blanket from his bed on his shoulder she looked around one last time and something caught her attention again. On the wall that was full of Post-it, now it was in order and in the middle of it, there was a lonely yellow one. Curious, Lucy approached the wall and read what was written on the paper.

_"Wash 3 times a day. Lucy says I stink. And absolutely don't put perfume on!"_ She slightly chuckled at what she read. Did he really believe her? Truth be told, she liked how he smelled. It was unique and horribly toxic. It made her want to smell him more and more.

_So that's why I couldn't smell it, in these days...Pff...How stupid._ She thought before shaking her head, and turning around to go towards her bag, from where she took a pen and a pink Post-it. After she finished writing it she looked at it, and it was pretty simple, so she decided to draw around some little things, like stars, hearts and a little blue cat with glitter pens. After she finished she smiled at her work and shamelessly slapped the Post-it on the boy's forehead. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was getting pretty late.

"_Better go now._" She said to herself, before raising to her feet from the table and getting ready to go, but before getting out of Natsu's room she looked back at him a bit sad... Or confused? It was like she was debating about something, and in the blink of an eye she turned off the light and ran away with a shy and hardly audible 'G-Good night!'.

When the entrance door was shut closed, Natsu finally opened his eyes.

"_Eheh, I head that, baka._" (I felt like putting baka for some odd reason o.O you can even put stupid in its place if you feel better, I don't care :D) He said as he straightened himself, like he never actually slept or that he was dead tired. He took the paper from his forehead and light up his other free hand to read what was written on it. A slight smile made its way on his lips.

"_You really need to learn how to be true to yourself again Lucy. Keeping on lying won't take you anywhere but to failure._" He sadly said before rising to his feet and taking his shirt off, to go to sleep.

_"You really are stupid, aren't you? What do you think we use perfume for? Try using a perfume to chase away that reek of yours.  
Stupid Pinky. :p"_


End file.
